


圈套

by Sheng



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: After-Spectre, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Club, Sub!Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>劇情接《007：惡魔四伏》之後。<br/>在國會次長恩德比的邀請下，聯合情報安全部門首長馬洛里踏進倫敦一家神秘俱樂部，<br/>俱樂部裡，他發現一位神似龐德的奴隸，但○○九卻回報，龐德此刻正在蘇黎世活動。<br/>究竟，暗殺馬洛里的傭兵聽命於誰？<br/>是誰下的圈套？</p><p>只在暗夜來訪的男人，特殊的性愛癖好，<br/>兩筆智慧血液的紀錄，完美無缺的探員評估報告。</p><p>「我是否該懷疑屬下的忠誠？」<br/>「如果您非要藉此凸顯您與前任Ｍ的差別。」</p><p>配對：Gareth Mallory/James Bond<br/>走向：正劇向／涉及BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【第一部／俱樂部】

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

馬洛里的腳步一頓，沒有想過會在這裡見到那樣的龐德，上半身赤裸，帶著鮮紅色的項圈，下半身套著緊身牛仔褲，正順服地跪著，與同一排的奴隸等待主人的挑選。

今天晚上最大的收穫。

「加雷斯，有看中的嗎？」國會事務次長拖著慢悠悠的語調，走到他身邊，馬洛里重新起步，維持不快不慢的步調走過近似龐德的男人身前，他停在金髮男人右側兩個奴隸之間，眼角餘光打量那位長相酷似前特工的神祕男子。

「大開眼界。」馬洛里保守地回答。

沒有一點微不足道的把柄被抓在對方手中，就無法贏得對方的信任。為此，他答應國會事務次長隱晦的邀約，頭一次踏入這種俱樂部。

馬洛里的確見識過支配者與臣服者的相處模式，但他並非這圈子之中的人，儘管他答應恩德比的邀約不完全是出自於好奇。

恩德比挑了一個乍看之下年紀很輕的少年，他的身體修長，被牛仔褲包裹的腰臀曲線圓滑而撩人。

是氣氛，馬洛里暗忖，情慾的氣氛太重，他們順服的性暗示太濃。

「那就，」他舉起食指停在半空之中，彷彿無法做下決定，最後，馬洛里隨意一指，「就這個吧。」他說，服務生解開金髮男子脖子上的鍊條，他垂首沉默地站起身，跟在馬洛里身後。

「加雷斯，你知道該怎麼做吧。」恩德比過長的音調，如拖著迤邐的步伐晃蕩，不乾不脆的說話方式或許正適合他的職位。

「如果你願意示範。」

這句話恰如其分地取悅了國會事務次長，他轉身坐上坐位，那少年站立在他的左側，「跳舞吧。」恩德比發出指令。

那少年往前一步，滑到恩德比身前，修長的十指從自己的下腹往上滑過兩乳之間，又貼著身側滑下來，他的腰臀搖動，右手從左大腿滑到拉鍊處，左手從右大腿滑到右手之上，反覆來回，他隨著音樂挺胯，扭動，動作靈巧地宛如一條滑溜的鰻魚。

這不是普通的舞，是艷舞。  
少年跳了一陣，隨即貼上恩德比身側，音樂落下最後一拍，他的手正好疊在恩德比的下腹。

「覺得如何，加雷斯？」

「想必他能完成高難度的瑜珈動作。」

恩德比低低笑了一聲，「我不知道你選的那個是否能做到，」他評判的眼神落在馬洛里的身後，「他看起來年紀太大，幹這一行的通常都很年輕。」

恩德比收回視線，怪責地看向馬洛里，「我是讓你挑個奴隸，不是讓你挑個──」他停了一會，或許在「老傢伙」和「清潔工」之間猶豫，但他沒機會把話說完。

「不勞費心，」馬洛里平靜地打斷他，「對我而言，足夠了。」

「喔？」國會事務次長的眼神帶著七分的興味盎然與三分的探索意味，「你喜歡這一款的。」

「我很願意同意你的看法，」馬洛里說，依舊沒有分神去看身後的男人，「可惜我並沒有足夠多機會驗正它。」

「你現在有了，」恩德比將左膝疊上右膝，「讓他跳一段吧，或許你會改變主意。」

這或許就是所謂的箭在弦上。  
馬洛里回身去看，金髮男人仍舊低著頭，保持最為順服的姿態。

「你跳吧。」他說，轉身走向恩德比。

馬洛里才跨出一步，左手腕瞬間被人扣住，他征愣一瞬，那酷似龐德的男人已經貼著他的身體跳起舞來。

音樂都沒有這男人的舞來得火辣，他似乎非常清楚男人的身體結構，他每一次舞動身體都能正確摩擦馬洛里，他貼著他迴轉，翻身，用他緊實的大腿夾住馬洛里的腰，雙手向後稱地，身體柔軟地彎出一道漂亮的拱形，他甚至能在這樣的狀態下施力，模仿最原始的性交動作。

馬洛里垂落在身體兩側的雙手僵硬，試圖將自己的注意力集中在不讓手指握拳的狀態。隨意地觸碰馬洛里是不智的行為，他差一點就要反射性去扭斷金髮男人的手腕，但那男人沒有給他機會，他貼上馬洛里的時機太準，足夠掩蓋馬洛里的失態。

秘密情報局局長在當下忍住自衛的反射動作，但對今晚而言，或許不能稱得上幸運。  
馬洛里並不特別偏好男性，但金髮男人貼著他跳舞的舉動確實引起了他的生理反應，而西裝褲無法掩飾它。

他看見恩德比投來幸災樂禍的眼神。

更正。馬洛里在心裡說，並謹慎調整自己呼吸的頻率。  
這的確幸運，至少，在國會事務次長眼裡，他們兩個有著同樣見不得光的興趣。

 

音樂停止時，馬洛里看見汗水從男人的臉頰淌下他強而有力的脖頸，那畫面不知為何，性感已極，馬洛里倉促地別開視線，不願承認他的心多跳一拍是來自生理反應以外的原因。

「你喜歡這一款的。」恩德比做出結論，「我多言了。」

「每個人穿的鞋子尺寸不同。」馬洛里說。

 

事情必然有哪裡不對。  
馬洛里親眼看見龐德牽著瑪德琳的離開，他站在西敏橋上目睹了這一切。  
○○七被解職，龐德可以去任何地方，不受限制。

馬洛里不明白為什麼會在倫敦這種需要會員引薦的隱密俱樂部裡看見他。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

馬洛里把玩手中的鋼筆，餘光瞥見恩德比趣味的目光，他如國會事務次長所願，配合地發問，「這有什麼用處？」

「小玩具。」恩德比手中也有一支，他稍稍推開筆蓋，他身後的少年頓時逸出一聲甜膩的呻吟，他充耳不聞，緩慢旋轉筆蓋，少年踉蹌了一步，單膝跪下，聲聲急促喘息，飽含濃厚的情慾。

「加雷斯，試試。」

馬洛里轉向他認為應該是前特工的男人，那男人在抬眼時幾近挑釁的目光像極了龐德堅決不肯解釋墨西哥直升機事件的眼神，馬洛里瞬間憶起當時潛藏的負面念頭。  
他想要他聽話，想要他為他的挑釁付出代價。

情緒瞬間快過理智，他往上推開筆蓋時順手轉了半圈，金髮男人極其細微的悶哼一聲，隨即一聲不吭地垂下頭顱。

「加雷斯，你確定你有打開開關嗎？」  
恩德比隨意揉捏少年挺俏的乳頭，漫不經心地問。

「如果不是它壞了，那你的奴隸顯然是個挑戰。」

那句話讓馬洛里回到現實。  
如果這個人真的曾經是他的下屬，他所做的一切無非在折辱這位最優秀的特工，那不是馬洛里的本意。

他忽然迫切希望這人不是龐德，並且早已習慣被這麼對待。

馬洛里凝視手中的鋼筆，在次長的目光裡小心翼翼地調大刻度，他垂下眼簾，與男人目光相接時傳達出隱微的歉意，他希望男人哼出一聲，示弱也好，呻吟也罷，只要能滿足次長淺薄的虛榮心即可。

但男人並未表態。  
一滴汗水緩慢從他的額側淌下，馬洛里的視線下意識追隨汗水的流向，男人緊抿著唇，顯然在抵抗身體的慾望，當他察覺馬洛里的目光時，竟勾起唇，低聲叫，「長官（先生）。」

「給他點甜頭吧，加雷斯。」恩德比懶洋洋地說，「你有義務滿足你的奴隸。」

馬洛里從未比此刻更強烈感覺到次長的建議如此惱人，他不打算在此承認那些私密的想望，馬洛里謹慎地轉動刻度，暗自期望龐德（如果那是龐德）別如此硬氣，秘情局特工該懂得適時軟下身段，伺機找到出路，而非將自己弄成鎂光燈焦點，吸引所有人的目光。

男人沒有叫，冷汗逐漸冒出他的額側，他重重垂下頭，雙手握拳。

「如果你想要我停止，」馬洛里的嗓音異常沙啞而緩慢，「說一句請，就好。」

馬洛里等了一分鐘，沒有等到任何聲音。

「加雷斯，看來你的奴隸不領情。」  
恩德比下了結論，他身上的少年早已被折磨地呻吟，直往他身上蹭，但他卻把注意力全放在馬洛里的奴隸身上。

馬洛里心一橫，決心結束這場鬧劇，他瞬間將刻度調到底，男人顫了一下，專注凝視他的藍眸亮的驚人，馬洛里幾乎以為看見自己倒映在藍眸底端，他調開視線，將手心攤給恩德比看。

「機器壞了。」

「那也沒辦法。」  
恩德比拍了一下手，示意馬洛里跟上侍者的腳步，「這是最美妙的時刻。」他說。

 

侍者帶領馬洛里到後方套房，房裡擺有張大床，一旁的陳列櫃上擺放著各種器具，侍者簡單地說明規則後就離開了。

一切都和恩德比形容的差不多。

房門一被關上，男人頓時軟腿，他半跪在地，微仰起頭看向馬洛里，那雙藍眸仍舊倔強地毫不示弱。

馬洛里才想起手中的鋼筆一直維持在最大的刻度，他用力一轉，筆蓋瞬間飛出，落在地上，男人搖搖晃晃地站起身，胸膛的起伏變得明顯，喘息逐漸粗重。

馬洛里沒料到自己竟然弄壞了機器，他下意識上前攙住男人，將對方扶到床上，男人才坐上床，便逸出一聲尖銳的抽息，他順勢向後倒去，雙手急促地解開自己的牛仔褲。

在男人脫褲之前，馬洛里都沒預想會看見這樣的場景，男人的穴口露出一小節粗大的按摩棒，按摩棒前端連結一個扣環，恰巧扣著男人的陰莖，那按摩棒正高速震動，男人的陰莖被刺激得充血發紫，長時間抑制射精會導致勃起性障礙，馬洛里深知嚴重性，但他不能冒然拔出按摩棒，於是他靠近男人，問道，「要怎麼解開？」

「鑰匙、鑰匙——」男人模模糊糊地低喃，倔強的藍眸已然渙散，他的臉產生不自然的潮紅，喘息的方式染上濃厚的情慾。

鑰匙？  
馬洛里略一思索，拿出侍者給他的一串鑰匙，他趴下身靠近男人的下體，搜尋半晌，終於在扣環處找到微小的孔洞，馬洛里用最小的鑰匙插入孔洞，用力一轉，扣環應聲而開，挺立的下身瞬間射精，噴在馬洛里的襯衫上。

男人還在顫抖，馬洛里捏住按摩棒尾端，緩慢往外抽，男人的呻吟逐漸加大，身體不自主地扭動，馬洛里將整根按摩棒拉出體外時，終於知道是什麼東西讓男人如此亢奮。

串珠，五粒又圓又大的串珠，導至按摩棒無法完全塞入體內而露出一小截，每當男人行走，緊身牛仔褲就會用力摩擦按摩棒，將串珠頂得更深入。

馬洛里看向沾染男人體液的串珠與按摩棒，目光滿是深思。

這男人身體裡埋著這種東西，卻貼著他跳豔舞；即使按摩棒開到最大，他也忍過至少二十分鐘，一聲不吭，沒像那個少年早貼在恩德比身上磨蹭。

這男人的意志力太驚人，太像他曾經的屬下。

「龐德。」他試探性地叫。

躺在床上的男人毫無反應，他敞開大腿，穴口處濕漉漉地反射燈光，馬洛里移開視線，不去想呈現那種姿態的特工有多誘惑人心。

「你叫什麼名字？」他低啞地問。

「七，」高潮過後的男人沙啞地回答，「他們叫我七號。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWT41 M33(Day 1)歡迎索取>W


	3. Chapter 3

「七號，」馬洛里一頓，飄移的目光忽然變得銳利，他調回視線，試探性地再問，「你在這裡多久了？」

「半年，」自稱七號的男人低啞著笑聲，「你不打算做點什麼嗎，主人？」他半坐起身，眼睫輕搧，目光下意識流轉於房內的擺設。

馬洛里頓時神色一凜，他吞了口唾液，配合地問，「我不太有經驗，你能提供我什麼服務？」

男人赤裸著全身，下床，走到馬洛里身前，神態輕鬆，「只要你說，讓我為你跪下，」

馬洛里尚未反應，平視他的目光忽然矮了一截，男人在他身前俐落地單膝下跪，「我會照做。」

 

他的姿態不像卑微服從的奴隸，反倒像等待聖命的騎士，昏暗的燈光亦無能折損他一絲一毫的英氣。

只是騎士通常不會在等待的同時伸手去解馬落里的皮帶，馬洛里閃神間，他的皮帶已被熟練地抽出，褲頭被解開，男人跪在馬洛里的雙腿之前，由下往上仰視他，壓低了嗓音，「現在，你想讓我為你做什麼，主人？」

 

房內的燈光太暗，隱然的薰香讓腦袋脹得發疼，馬洛里本能地察覺不對，他深吸一口氣，反倒更加暈眩。  
他盯著正要靠向他下體的男人，試圖保持理智，他咬緊牙根，從齒縫間蹦出幾個字，「跪著，跪著就好。」

「我倒認為，我能為你做得更多。」男人低笑一聲，熱氣拂過馬洛里的下身，馬洛里用右手壓住男人的肩，試圖阻止他打算展現的陽具崇拜論。

他似乎成功了。  
男人順著那力道稍稍退開，再度透過自己的睫毛仰視馬洛里。

「你一定想過吧？你想操我的喉嚨，想抵到深處，最好讓我被你的東西噎得說不出話，」他的聲音低得像呢喃，彷彿在催眠，「你想教訓我，想磨掉我的自尊，想讓我跪著乞求更多，更多，更多！」

他用舌頭舔過下唇，「你想讓我乞求你，我會乞求你。乞求你的所有，乞求你的給予，乞求你主宰我的身體。」

馬洛里顫了一下，他從來沒有對他的下屬有這種妄想，至少在進到這個俱樂部之前沒有。  
可是男人太懂得撩動人心，他的字句強迫性地在馬洛里的腦海刻劃出一幅幅最黑暗的慾望，每一個畫面都栩栩如生。

跪在他腳邊的男人看起來仍然那麼驕傲，硬氣，卻將最下流的慾望說得太自然，馬洛里從未見過有人能將正氣與欲望揉合一致，毫無衝突地表現在同一個人身上。

如果這是一場為他而設的騙局，他也無法視而不見地走出去。

馬洛里在男人將他整個含入時發出一聲喘息，他壓在男人左肩的右掌頓時搭上男人的後頸，他敏銳地察覺指掌之下的軀體瞬間的緊繃，馬洛里狀似不經意地用虎口包覆住男人的頸背，隨著男人頭顱的抽動而上下摩娑。

半闔的眼簾有效掩飾馬洛里探索的目光，但下腹傳來的快感卻屢屢打斷他的思考，這男人有著太過靈巧的舌頭，太懂得男性的慾望，馬洛里在逼近臨界點時猛然將男人用力推開，白濁的體液噴濺而出，在男人的胸腹上留下一道如鞭長痕。

男人半坐在地，雙手後撐，唇邊滴下他的體液，睜著蔚藍又清澈的瞳眸瞅著他。

馬洛里拉整了自己的西裝褲，順勢撫平襯衫的摺皺，他打理自己的方式一絲不苟，與之相比，前一刻還替他口交的男人正癱坐在地上，毫不掩飾自己放肆的目光。

馬洛里垂眸，落在對方身上的目光不同以往。

如果這自稱七號的男人真的是奴隸，想必是價碼最高的那種，他野性大，難馴服，太容易引起一個人深層的野蠻慾望。  
光只是想象讓水藍色的瞳眸破碎著哀求，失去理智地沈浸在快感裡，張嘴只能吐息自己的名字——

 

馬洛里做了深呼吸，揮退腦中不當的幻想，他半蹲下身，靠進男人的耳側，低聲道，「我會再來。」他將右手覆在男人的左手背上，既像宣戰，又像承諾。

男人征了一下，低笑，「我寧可招待更有經驗的主人。」他毫不打算遮掩他的貶意，但馬洛里絲毫不動聲色。

「我們拭目以待。」

●

「希望您今日玩得愉快，靜候您下次光臨。」

如來時一般，馬洛里和恩德比坐上看不見窗外的黑頭車，離開這間神祕的俱樂部。馬洛里看著自己的表，試圖用車程估算時間。

「還滿意嗎？」恩德比漫不經心地問。  
「大開眼界。」馬洛里保守地說，他適時停頓一下，「你打算什麼時後再去？」

「噢，加雷斯，你迷上那奴隸了，」恩德比憐憫地看著馬洛里，「聽我一句勸，他們沒辦法過一般日子。」

這話有太多隱含的意味，馬洛里本想再說點什麼，又打消念頭。  
他露出釋然的微笑，「我明白了，多謝你，恩德比。」

寥寥數語後，他們沒有再交談，橫亙的沉默延長到黑頭車再度停下。  
司機打開後車門，微弱的燈光打在純黑皮椅上，馬洛里率先下車，隨後是恩德比。  
黑頭車又再度發動，往遠處駛去。

已經過去大半夜，停車場裡沒剩幾輛車，馬洛里朝國會事務次長稍稍欠身，正打算離開，恩德比忽然叫住他。「加雷斯，現在我們是同一條船上的人了。」他慢悠悠地說。

馬洛里得體地彎著唇角，附和道，「一同看日升日落。」

不久，兩台汽車先後駛離聯合情報大樓（CNS）地下停車場。

 

馬洛里一進入辦公室，就撥通Ｑ支部的分機。  
「Ｑ，你能調出龐德的智慧血液數據嗎？」

「請稍等，長官。」  
電話那頭傳來飛快的鍵盤敲擊聲，馬洛里沒有等得太久，就聽見Ｑ的回報，「恢復系統需要三個小時，如果一切順利，就能回溯到龐德的數據。」

「回覆系統運作，」馬洛里稍停一會，低聲說，「不要聯通軍情六處的官方系統，Ｑ，一找到龐德，就將資訊回傳給我。」

「是的，長官。」

 

馬洛里掛斷電話，木門被輕敲兩聲，「請進。」  
進來的人是曼尼潘尼，她將待簽署的公文放在馬洛里桌上，「對了，長官，有你的信。」

馬洛里接過請帖，客氣地向她道謝。

秘書走後，他反覆觀察那個信封，信封用標準的花體字寫著，『致　聯合情報安全部門首長』

馬洛里對這筆跡毫無概念，半晌，他謹慎地拆開，拿出裡頭精緻的請帖。

『致　聯合情報安全部門首長加雷斯‧馬洛里：

西敏橋上一別，久未相見，甚為掛念。  
不知可願撥冗一敘？

恩斯特·史塔夫羅斯·布洛費  
貝爾馬什監獄205號房』


	4. Chapter 4

皮鞋鞋跟敲在地板的聲響由遠而近，光滑的地面映出男人包裹著西裝褲的長腿，馬洛里經過一道一道的柵欄，踏身而過的深灰色長廊彷彿吸盡一切色彩，如一曲沉默而枯槁的詠嘆。

單向玻璃的另一側，半灰髮色的男人神態輕鬆地坐在木椅上，上了手銬的雙手擱在桌前，他隨意打量室內裝潢的姿態像個散戶投資客，當馬洛里來到牆外，男人似乎同時感受到評估的視線，他轉過頭，目光穿透單向玻璃，精準鎖定馬洛里的位置。

他們隔著無形的鏡面相互對視，不久，典獄長拉開鐵門，馬洛里踏著平穩的步伐走進審訊室，坐在男人的正對面。

鐵門砰的一聲闔上，將室內偽裝成能談話的私人空間，內牆向外開了一扇小窗，灰藍從牆外緩慢滲透而進，逐步融入角落蔓延而開的晦暗色調，巧妙填補男人左眼傷殘的缺口，同時讓他單眼裡閃動的狡黠笑意格外明顯。

顯然監獄生活沒能磨損男人的雄心壯志，反倒助長他的羽翼。

「有事嗎？」馬洛里單刀直入，不打算浪費太多時間。  
「總該和老朋友打聲招呼，」不知是否刻意，男人的彬彬有禮顯得特別滑稽，「我很想念我的兄弟。」

兄弟？  
馬洛里心頭一跳，平靜回答，「我不知道他在哪裡。」

「這就是為什麼我們需要情報網的存在，」布洛費說，此時他表現得像個沽名釣譽的學究，「沒有麥斯，你們就忘了怎麼進步。」

「這提醒我，你被關在這裡的原因。」

「若是不在意，你可以不必來。」布洛費把話拖長，慵懶地回應，彷彿他才是真正擁有實權的那個。

「我不認為這兩件事之間有絕對的關聯性。」馬洛里垂眼看向他的表，不特別費心遮掩他打算結束話題的舉動。

「當然有了，」布洛費的語調忽然揚起，像個興高采烈的孩子，「把我的兄弟帶來見我吧。」

「我記得我說過，我不知道他在哪裡。」馬洛里發揮他的耐心，不厭其煩地指出一項顯而易見的事實。  
事實上，馬洛里不在意重複一個不可能實現的要求，他在意的是布洛費要他來此的動機。

「你馬上就會知道，」布洛費故作姿態地望向他的表，「就是──」他一停頓，馬洛里胸前的手機頓時傳來一陣震動。

「現在。」他的話成為預言。

布洛費戲劇化地攤開雙手，示意他不介意馬洛里在談話過程中接聽私人電話。

馬洛里清淡地瞥了他一眼，探入懷裡掏出手機。  
他垂眼看向手機螢幕，確認來電者，隨後不動聲色地切斷電話，將手機重新收入懷裡。「還有事嗎？」他問。

布洛費聳了聳肩，他的肩膀產生細微的抖動，乍看之下似乎有些神經質，「我衷心希望下次可以看見我的兄弟。」

馬洛里不置一詞，顯然不打算回應囚犯無理的要求。  
他站起身走到門口，用手握上冰冷的門把，忽然間，他彷彿想起什麼似的回頭，閒聊道，「他和史旺小姐在牙買加度假。」他說話時沒有看向囚犯，視線的焦點隨意落在布洛費腳前的地板。

「這麼說不太高明，」布洛費不贊同地搖頭，彷彿聽見學生回答出錯誤答案，他隨著獄警的拉扯緩慢站起身，往門口移動。  
他與馬洛里擦身而過的那刻，腳步稍頓，「他恐怕都不記得她了。」

 

馬洛里踏出貝爾馬什監獄時，天空仍顯得晦暗，他坐進車裡，往市區開了一陣後，將車停在路邊，用公共電話打進Ｑ的分機。

電話ㄧ被接通，馬洛里搶先說道，「這條路不安全。」他停了一下，電話那頭淺薄的吐息聲聽起來輕淺又謹慎。

如果這是他優秀的軍需官，能破譯麥斯的九眼程式，癱瘓上線的系統，那必然也能聽懂話裡的深意。

「我們在安全的地方見。」馬洛里簡潔地說。  
硬幣落下的同時，他切斷了電話。

 

聯合情報安全部門首長很難說清當他拉開希德布蘭德舊書店頂樓的安全屋時，曾期望在暗處看見誰的蹤影。  
直到期待落空，他才意識到他確實期望著什麼。

馬洛里將行李袋擱上桌，從袋裡掏出一把一把的槍支，他選了葛洛克十九，俐落地將子彈一顆顆填入，槍收入槍套，他又在褲管內塞入一把白朗寧，隨後將用不到的槍械收回密處，闔上暗門。

門後響起謹慎的敲門聲，兩次。

馬洛里握緊手中的槍，側身貼靠在門上，他壓住把手，身體隨著門拉開的弧度稍稍移動，月光透進敞開的一線門縫，隱約描繪出陰影的輪廓。

馬洛里當機立斷，他ㄧ翻身，槍已然抵在對方額頭上，軍需官平靜地舉起雙手，「長官。」

馬洛里吐出一口長氣，收起手槍，往外探出腦袋，查看Q的身後是否有人跟蹤，馬洛里從欄杆的間縫往外眺望，遠處逐漸亮起燈光，燈光大多集中在住宅區，沒有異常。

距離他所站的位置同高度的大樓棟距十分遙遠，除非對方真有太過優秀的狙擊手，否則無法在一千碼開外的距離精準命中他們。

初步判斷，此處暫時尚未被發現。  
馬洛里闔上門，等著軍需官的匯報。

「龐德的足跡集中在瑞士，」Q流利地報告，「最近半年固定在蘇黎世活動。」

馬洛里臉色一沉，「他不在倫敦？」所以他在俱樂部看見的那個真的不是龐德？

「系統顯示是瑞士，」Q停了一下，小心翼翼地觀察馬洛里的表情，似乎拿不定主意要不要往下說。

「還有呢？」馬洛里催促道。  
「同時還有另一筆資料，訊號非常微弱，」Q抱著些微的困惑，說，「在倫敦。」

「長官，需要通知007回來嗎？」

007。  
馬洛里的腦海一瞬間浮現跳艷舞的龐德、塞著按摩棒的龐德、單膝下跪的龐德、替他口交的龐德，以及布洛費幾近憐憫的笑意。

「恐怕，」馬洛里的聲調清淺的彷彿在自言自語，「這次得換我們去找他了。」


	5. Chapter 5

鏡上的水流形成一片簾幕，男人的指掌平貼在鏡面上，水從指節之間分岔，順著指掌流下手腕，沿著肌理淌過彎曲的肘關節。男人向下彎曲的脊背呈現完美的弧形，臀部挺俏而結實，肌理線條分明而剛硬，像一尊米開朗基羅於文藝復興時期遺留的雕像。

髮色金棕的男人左手撐著全身鏡，右手探入自己的體內，他彎曲指節，熟練地撐開自己，指尖一勾，身體裡還在震動的小玩具一口氣滑出來，粉色的跳蛋頓時摔落在大理石板上，他的喘息融在蒸霧裡，氤氳朦朧。

他抬起頭，頓時透過全身鏡看見驀然出現在身後的男人，他心跳一下，正要回頭，男人迅速用右手鉗住他的頸項，左手抓住他的左臂，不待他掙扎，男人已將他整個人壓在鏡面上，用身體重心阻止他的後退和反擊，他正要抬腳，卻被男人有力的大腿以巧妙的方式壓制，他忽然發現自己在瞬間被阻斷所有退路，再掙扎也毫無勝算。

男人熱燙的體溫透過半濕的襯衫從他背後傳遞而來，他右半邊側臉被壓死在鏡上，只能以左眼對上那雙意志堅定的橄欖绿眸，男人的右手逐漸收攏，雖不至於有效遏阻他的呼吸道，但也確實傳達出權威式的壓迫。

他很快判斷出這男人沒有要殺他，只打算從他這裡得到消息，他深呼吸，強迫自己放鬆身體，「不速之客命都不長。」嗓音壓得極低且啞。

那不算威脅，更像一種反面的確認。

「你在等我。」男人靠在他耳邊，將話說得篤定，「那麼，我就不算不速之客。」

如果不是處於這種吸氣少吐氣多的情境，他一定會笑出聲來，為了最簡便的壓制他，男人幾乎將全身都貼在他身上，這顯然不太明智。

他稍稍搖晃被被男人下腹抵住的臀，頓時感受到男人的征愣，他變本加厲，將腰後貼住男人，臀部抵著男人的下體摩擦，他們的軀體之間只隔著一層薄薄的西裝褲，西裝褲被他身上的水透得半濕，以至於他的舉動引發了相當直接的影響，他們都能清楚感覺到男人的變化。

他刻意放大喘息聲，呻吟得煽情，結實的臀模仿性交時的擺動，他多扭兩下就能感受到男人的不自在，當男人的重心往後稍退的霎那，他瞬間將頭用力後仰，重擊男人的前額，男人踉蹌地後退，他俐落翻身，迅即出手去探男人的腰側。

他的速度快，男人的速度更快，在他前傾當頭，左手腕頓時被男人扣住，男人右手同時抽起腰後的葛洛克十九，順勢抵上他的腦門，「別動。」

他雙手攤平微舉，作投降狀，男人眼神銳利地端詳他，冷峻的視線彷彿打算將他從頭到尾剖開一般。

水珠從他的胸膛緩慢滑落至他的腳邊，室內使用中央空調，常年恆溫二十二度Ｃ，平時他並不覺得這溫度冷，但此刻，水珠自體表蒸發所帶走的熱意著實令他體溫下降，他下意識打了噴嚏。

那聲噴嚏似乎像個休戰宣告，男人挑起一邊的眉，將手槍插回腰後，隨手扔了一件大毛巾給他，他隨意擦乾身體，用毛巾將自己略略包起，隨即不顧男人的視線，走到房內的小冰箱旁，拿出兩罐海尼根。

「只有廉價品，」他說，將其中一瓶海尼根擱在附設的小型木桌上，隨手拉開拉環，仰起頭，一骨祿地將海尼根一飲而盡。

酒液順著他的唇邊淌下喉嚨，滑過胸腹，最後落於毛巾所掩蓋的軀體下。  
男人禮貌地逸開視線，似乎不打算碰他所給予的任何東西。

「其實，你可以走正門。」他坐上小沙發，將空酒罐放在桌上，用手揩去唇邊的酒液，「還是，你更喜歡夜襲？」

男人忽略他的問句，「你說，你在這裡工作了半年。但記錄顯示，你只有一個月的工作時間。」

他雙眼微眨，面色不改地微笑，「我不記得了。」搭在桌上的指節微微敲擊，似乎對於男人的執著顯得不耐。

「既然來者是客，」他忽然站起身，走到男人面前，「不享受一下嗎？」

 

●

 

門後傳來急促的腳步聲，接著是毫不客氣地拍打，然後是鑰匙插入鎖扣的金屬撞擊聲，門牌寫著七號的木刻版被在人群走動的陰影遮蔽的光線，斧鑿的刻痕顯得更加晦暗。

吉姆急匆匆地打開大門，看見七號被矇起雙眼，面對面坐在男人的膝蓋之間，他的背部佈滿了紅痕，臀口塞著震動式按摩棒，正仰起喉嚨低沉地呻吟。

男人瞥向他的視線帶有某種脅迫式的力道而，讓識人無數的吉姆亦無可克制地後退一步，他吞了口唾液，低聲說，「先生，您這樣是不合規定的。」

「是嗎？」  
男人的手下滑，壓住七後臀口的按摩棒，似乎低聲在他耳邊說了什麼，七號頓時震了一下，「是、是我允許的，」他喘著氣斷斷續續地回答，「吉姆，俱樂部、不管、私人、時間的、活動吧？」

「可是──」吉姆還要再說，男人嚴酷的視線再度掃來，「你聽見了。」

這個男人是個天生的上位者，太習於發號司令，吉姆的氣勢弱了半截，囁嚅著抱歉，將房門再度鎖上。

 

男人將注意力拉回自己身前，七號全裸的軀體泛著紅潮，明顯在享受這樣的歡愉，橄欖绿眸閃過一絲不明的情緒，他低下頭，在對方泛紅的耳廓邊，輕聲說，「我很高興你平安無事。」

男人沒有說出任何代號，七號的肩膀卻輕輕一抽，隨即像是承受不住過多的快感般憑直覺趴上男人的肩頭，吐息滿是熱意和濕意，他在男人加大振動頻率時放肆地喊出聲來，快感的蓄積似乎在呻吟裡被反覆加成，他射精那刻，男人正要關上開關，卻被他制止了。

「別、」他埋在男人的頸肩著，嗓音低啞，「先別關。」

男人順了他的意，在體內肆虐的按摩棒張狂地震動，一遍一遍磨擦他敏感的內壁，他喊了一個晚上，喊到喉嚨沙啞，再也無法正常說話為止。

那天晚上，他幾乎是讓男人攙上床的，他半闔眼簾，在男人抽身那刻準確抓住男人的衣袖，他張口想說點什麼，卻沒有發出任何聲音。

男人反手握住他的手，重重地握了一下，隨即放開，男人站直身體，像一個參加閱兵大典的將領，沉聲說，「我這裡還有職缺，如果你考慮轉職，可以隨時聯絡我。」


	6. Chapter 6

『我這裡還有職缺，如果你考慮轉職，可以隨時聯絡我。』

他想男人總有那種本事，即使陳述一件事實，也能迫出足以信服的力道。

他橫隔右臂遮住雙眼，彷彿覺得燈光刺目，不久，窗台響起輕微的碰撞聲與橡膠鞋墊窸窣的摩擦聲響。

不用親眼去看，他也能借由那些聲音判斷男人的行動。  
窗戶被再度闔上，一如他進浴室之前的模樣。

他的意識清醒，卻不願睜開眼睛。  
西非的塵土從回憶中席捲而來，黃沙一粒一粒打上臉頰，扎得他眼窩生疼，喉頭乾裂。  
他嘗試著幾度吞嚥，潤澤喉頭，嚥下喉間的卻全是腥甜。

是血，和血，和血。

誰把靈魂留在沙漠，讓身體一再乾闔，彷彿呻吟與沉溺都能解渴。

●

 

檜木桌亮起了暈黃燈光，柔和灰暗辦公室裡言語的稜角，馬洛里掛上電話，內線燈號隨之亮起，「長官，○○九來了。」  
「請他進來。」

與布洛費一談之後，馬洛里讓Ｑ支部徹查聯合情報安全大樓，日前已搜出二十三台不在規定之內的竊聽設備，光是馬洛里的辦公室就裝了三台，分別在天花板、辦公桌角與窗簾內側。

現在，Ｑ支部在整棟大樓設定了反竊聽系統，重設防火牆，杜絕資訊外留的可行性。

木門無聲無息地滑開，○○九輕巧地走進辦公室，來到辦公桌前。

「請坐。」  
「謝謝長官。」

「新任務，」馬洛里從右側成堆的公文頂端拿下裝滿文件的牛皮紙袋，遞給對方，「你到瑞士去調查目標人物的行蹤。」

黑髮特工接過紙袋，從牛皮紙袋裡抽出整疊的書面資料，紙上列出目標的足跡遍佈整個瑞士，最近半年停留於蘇黎世，有小規模的活動。

「這個人是？」○○九將資料收回紙袋，他顯然藏有許多疑問，但只選擇最無關緊要的問題。

「前任○○七。」馬洛里平靜地回答，「這是他過去一年的行蹤，他目前下落不明，我們懷疑他牽涉進一場情報的恐怖攻擊中，」馬洛里簡單地下令，「去把他找回來，○○九。」

「是，長官。」黑髮特工沉聲領命後，退出辦公室。

他步伐一轉，走向軍需部門，「Ｑ，」他向捲髮青年打招呼，「我的車——」

「經過部門預算評估，你的車還在申請經費調度。」Ｑ面無表情地領著男人到一台重型機車前，「這是目前最頂級的交通工具。」首席軍需官啟動按鈕，示範如何噴火、噴降落傘和立體音響設備，「我還幫你設定了你最喜愛的爵士樂，不用謝。」

黑髮特工倒也不惱，「我聽說那輛耗資三百萬的阿斯頓馬丁最後停在台泊河裡，」經費縮編可能是藉口，可能不是，但往後他們在出任務時想要一台好車的機會，怕是難上加難了。  
全是拜那位前‧傳奇特工，詹姆士‧龐德所賜。

「他只是拿了他本應得到的東西，」Ｑ涼薄地說，「Ｍ原本就指定要給他。」

○○九並未著惱，他翻身俐落坐上那台重型機車，忍不住吹了一聲口哨，「Ｑ，你設定的高度太合適了！」簡直是為他量身打造。

他才抬頭，一頂全罩式安全帽當頭砸過來，黑髮特工手臂一揮，順手撈過安全帽戴上頭頂，透明面罩下，英挺的薄唇咧開笑意，「我比較喜歡這位美女，謝了，Ｑ。」

軍需官推了推他的眼鏡，「請完整歸還，我說的完整是指你從軍需部門──」Ｑ的話尚未說完，○○九一催油門，重型機車頓時滑出車道，車尾甩得俐落又狂野。

黑髮特工究竟有沒有聽見他的警告，不在Ｑ的管轄範圍，反正每一位特工都知道規矩。

到時後──Ｑ在申請文件上打了個Ｘ──如果○○九敢像○○七那樣開著散架的機車回來，下次出任務，他們就只有走路一途了。

●

辦公室的暈黃燈光亮了整夜。

「長官，」

馬洛里從文件後方抬頭，幕僚長從門後探進半個身軀，「您不下班嗎？」

「有些事，」馬洛里垂眼翻閱手中的資料，「不好處理。」

幕僚長提著公事包走近桌前，他壓低嗓音，謹慎地問，「是關於《圈套》俱樂部？」

那原先不在軍情六處的管轄範圍，但如今情報組織已將兩造合併，改組為聯合情報安全部門，馬洛里若要以此為由插手國內的情報攻擊，亦無可厚非。

「那間俱樂部的負責人登記了一個假名，」馬洛里的指節輕扣桌面，「又或者，他本人真叫這個名字。」他的話說得很輕，彷彿在自言自語。

「有什麼不對嗎？」譚納不安地問，馬洛里的憂鬱通常準確，並非杞人憂天。

「那個名字，」馬洛里考慮了十秒，最後將俱樂部的所有權狀攤在桌面上，「看。」他指著負責人的簽名。

參謀長低下頭，就著桌燈辨識那龍飛鳳舞的字跡，他吃力地拼出那個單字，「詹姆士，詹姆士‧莫里亞提。」

「那不是——」前陣子在報紙上自稱蒙受陷害的演員？說犯罪顧問的職業只是一場糟人脅迫的演出？

「我們不能否認這個人存在的可能性。」馬洛里態度平靜，「但我傾向於這只是個假名。」

譚納端詳著上司的臉，小心翼翼地問，「您心裡有人選嗎？」

馬洛里的指腹滑過影版的文件，「這個簽名有點眼熟。」

參謀長盯著簽名，思忖半晌，提議道，「可以請鑑識人員鑑定他的筆跡。」

「譚納，我們沒有作為比對的樣本。」  
「但您說，您心裡有底——」

「這推測或許是我的偏見。」馬洛里沒有直言，「這家俱樂部的客人各有來頭，」他話語一頓，「不可能是一般人能夠經營的。」

「那您想——」

「我一直在想，」馬洛里雙手交疊，「麥斯究竟如何安裝他的監聽設備？」

只有人力是不夠的，必然還要有機會，有內應，有管道。

「您認為——」  
「不無可能，」馬洛里說，「譚納，我們必須避免不實的指控。」

「是的，長官。」譚納捏緊了公事包的把手，於凌晨兩點三十四分，在馬洛里的辦公室內接下一道非官方任務。


	7. Chapter 7

夜風湧動，深紫色的窗簾宛如海潮反覆拍打，絳紫浪花在金屬窗沿幾度翻飛，窸窣的聲響音量不大，如風呢喃，深夜中，馬洛里無預警睜開了雙眼，臥房之內並無光線，亦無聲響，床頭邊，窗戶鎖得緊實。他坐起身，從枕頭下摸出葛洛克十九，走出臥室。

一踏入客廳，便能感覺氣流隱微的流動，馬洛里的視線往最幽深的那扇窗戶望去，黑暗模糊了陰影的輪廓，窗簾布幔的細微碰撞如暗夜的私語，馬洛里不記得他有打開那扇窗，照窗簾飄動的幅度，約莫是隔開些許的縫隙。意料之外的細小聲響驚擾了他的淺眠。

只要把窗闔上，一切就和往常一樣。  
馬洛里站在原地，盯著距離自己最遠的窗戶。

他總認為那裡還有別的東西，隱在黑暗之中，蠢蠢欲動。它藉著風聲掩蓋了呼吸，藉著黑夜掩蓋了身形，他看不見，但直覺告訴他，那裡確實有東西。

馬洛里朝那扇窗舉起了槍，左手緩慢地將套筒後拉，子彈上膛的聲響在黑暗裡特別清脆，他等了幾秒，感覺重物踏上地面傳來的些微震動，他盯著對方，隱隱約約能辨識出正在移動的模糊輪廓。他看不清什麼東西正靠近他，卻心裡有底。

暗夜裡，一隻手握上他的槍，靈巧的指節轉瞬間退下彈匣，拉動滑套，早已上膛的子彈落入馬洛里空蕩的掌心。

馬洛里將那枚子彈收入睡袍內袋，他反手朝空中攤開手心，熟悉的重量傾刻落於指掌之間。他垂下眼簾，房內暗無光線，但手心裡的物品卻顯而易見。

一個舉動，足以表明夜半來訪的目的。  
他們沒有交談，沒有會面，連彼此的輪廓都模糊的毫不真切，但這次交流卻是馬洛里自見到對方以來，對對方目的最為清楚的一次。

燈光下，能夠辨識的容顏裡都不能看見的真意，在夜裡，沒有表明身份，沒有說明來意的訪客，卻明顯的宛如手心之中的葛洛克十九。

馬洛里的呼息相當輕淺，但來人的吐息卻更為淺薄，幾乎融進背景裡。  
若非行動擾亂空間氣流，若非馬洛里的警覺過於敏銳，的確難以察覺對方暗夜裡的蟄伏。  
一瞬間，馬洛里覺察出自己正在被試探。

轉念一想，他忽然理解對方過往的行為，這試探解答了他潛藏的疑惑。

他保持耐心，五分鐘後，他的右掌摸上牆壁的電燈開關，啪嗒一聲，室內轉瞬間變得明亮。  
客廳空無一人。

距離最遠的窗戶開著些微的縫隙，絳紫窗簾讓夜風擾動得凌亂飛舞，馬洛里走到那扇窗前，隔著玻璃向外探去，三層樓高的視野將方圓三里的寂靜街道一覽無遺，街道上沒有任何汽車或人影。

馬洛里握著窗戶把手向內拉。  
喀咑。窗戶扣闔，他重新鎖緊了窗戶。

他回過身，掃視客廳一圈，所有的擺設都與他入睡之前完全相同，唯獨沙發扶手上多了一個打火機，金屬表面被吊燈照射得閃閃發光，不容忽視。

馬洛里拿起打火機細細端詳，小巧的金屬物品躺在寬厚的指掌上，他用姆指推開盒蓋，這才發覺盒蓋裡頭並非點菸器，而是一個插孔，一個隨身碟插孔。

這是一個隱藏成打火機的隨身碟，做得精巧細緻，幾可亂真。在推開盒蓋之前，馬洛里毫不懷疑它能用來點菸。

他把玩著打火機隨身碟，試圖借由它的外觀推理出它主人的任何資訊。打火機隨身碟保存得很好，表面沒有任何打磨的跡象，光澤閃亮，嶄新無暇，上頭沒有標示產地，連一個文字也沒有，馬洛里無法藉由這項物品得到比目測更多的訊息。

他把玩了一陣，隨即握著打火機隨身碟走入儲藏室。  
儲藏室角落堆著一台他年初才汰換掉的舊筆電，筆電裡頭的資料早已全部格式化，出於某種保險的概念，馬洛里並未將舊筆電拿到Ｑ支部拆解回收，而現在，這台筆電或許可以派上用場。

馬洛里將舊筆電搬進書房，插上電源，等待開機。  
他沒有貿然使用自己工作用的電腦打開隨身碟，無非是為了避免惡意程式竊取筆電內的資料，老派官員的行事總有更加保守的做法。

螢幕白光映上他皺摺的額側，馬洛里插上隨身碟，尚未點擊任何按鍵，畫面頓時陷入一片黑暗，一行白字瞬間跳出。

『你在尋找什麼？』（What are you looking for ?）

白字下方出現一個欄位，顯然要輸入一組密碼，照游標閃動的間隔，馬洛里推測，那或許是七個字元的字串。

馬洛里收緊拳，指節輕扣桌面。  
他在尋找什麼？當然是尋找答案。但是，答案會是什麼？

他的特工，代號○○七的那位？  
不，無論是名字或是姓氏，都不符合解答欄的要求。

馬洛里用手捏了捏鼻樑，微微轉動頸項，他看著擺在桌角的公事包，橄欖綠眸蒙上一層思慮。

他伸手解開義大利手工公事包設計精巧的旋鈕，翻開柔軟的小牛皮皮革，單手探入，拿出最內層的純黑資料夾，直接攤開在筆電右側。

馬洛里細細翻閱內頁夾層，裡頭的資料大部分還在，唯獨俱樂部產權證明的影本被抽走了，透明內袋明白昭示資料的缺漏。

馬洛里忽然福至心靈，他用筆電鍵盤輕輕敲下七個英文字母，畫面頓時全部反白，接著，畫面上開始迅速條列出一項一項的資訊。

這程式隱含的訊息量相當龐大，資訊不斷地刷新上移，畫面最下面顯示資訊下載的進度列，數字從一開始，緩慢遞增，空心的長條進度列被逐漸填滿。馬洛里站起身，走到廚房替自己倒了一杯溫開水，再度回到書桌前。

進度列的下載超過一半，馬洛里瞇起眼，貼近螢幕，試圖跟上資訊刷新的速度，那實在過於考驗他的眼力，他只捕捉到幾個眼熟的單字，恩德比、托夫列司、梅伊──

資訊的移動倏然暫停，最後一筆資料停在畫面底端，下方進度條達到一百啪。馬洛里看著游標閃爍，最後一筆資料明白顯現一個名字，他最熟悉的名字。

加雷斯‧馬洛里。

不待他思考，畫面再度回到初始界面，電腦桌面多了一個「圈套」（Trapped）的資料夾捷徑，馬洛里移動滑鼠點擊它，資料夾內有十二個試算表，一個月份一個，馬洛里隨意選了七月的檔案，點開。

那是整個七月裡，每一筆光顧《圈套》俱樂部的客人明細，其後羅列身家背景與其中的暗盤交易，其中包含金錢與職位的易與，議院法案的折衷，情報的交易與軍情機構的妥協。

馬洛里連著點開幾個資料，內容皆大同小異，只在於月份的不同。  
他關掉試算表，點擊另一份文件，文件裡列出在《圈套》俱樂部的所有工作成員，包含經理階層、侍者與各號奴隸，文件中同時詳細指出每一位員工的出生地、出生年月日、求學背景與前科記錄，而每位奴隸除了出身之外，還條列出每筆被買賣轉手的經歷。至於文件最末的附檔，則是俱樂部最近一年的實際營收與報稅紀錄。

除了俱樂部所有者之外，每一個與俱樂部相關的人都被調查得鉅細靡遺。  
這些訊息太過詳細，必然是長期潛伏在內部的人員才能得到的消息。

馬洛里在文件檔裡反覆搜尋，將每一個工作人員的出身背景看得仔細，所有的員工資料都被列在文件之上，只除了一位。

馬洛里重新打開自己光顧俱樂部的那個月份，在客人名單裡搜尋到自己的名字。他忽然發現，名單巧妙隱藏了客人指定的奴隸名單，但從備註裡仍可看出參與情報交易的相關奴隸。

馬洛里用了一個晚上仔細確認所有的檔案，每一個奴隸的代號都曾出現在檔案裡，卻沒有一個是七號，那個與龐德如此相像的奴隸，在整份文件裡毫無蹤跡，彷彿與整間俱樂部毫無關係。

一如預料。


	8. Chapter 8

如果用一個詞來形容接下來的一個月裡由艾弗森議員所開啟一連串政治獻金引發的醜聞，沒什麼比骨牌效應更精準的用法了。

 

九月三日，馬洛里以英國聯合情報安全部門首長的名義參加國際情報組織對於九眼計劃延續與否的議題，會議持續整整三周，德國與南非對九眼計劃的延續投下堅定的贊成票，那可能來自布落費先前所安排的恐怖攻擊造成的後續效應，這手段成功讓曾經最堅定的反對派成為最堅實的擁護者，同時也讓會議一度陷入膠著狀態。

另一方面，留守部門的參謀長持續向馬洛里匯報英國政局幾度風起雲湧的消息，從艾佛森議員與朗恩企業的董事長特助私下會晤的小道消息傳開之後，輿論彷彿聞到血味的鯊魚，瘋狂在艾佛森議員的宅邸盯梢，不過兩天，內政部常務秘書長休葛深夜出入財政部長機要秘書艾美莉斯住所的照片被寄到各大報社，同時附上新制證交所得稅草案協商的錄音檔。

下一週，國會事務次長恩德比被指稱干涉司法機關審查史克豪森宅邸血案的蒐證程序，五天後，倫敦市警察廳總督察德蘭姆被正式起訴，起訴原因包含收受賄賂、強行扣留史克豪森宅邸血案的重要物證與非正當理由裁撤葛萊格森探長一職。

九眼計劃延續的會議進度毫無效率，卻恰好給馬洛里暗中操盤的時機，身在美國更是漂亮營造出無以插手的處境，若簡單以推理小說來形容，他就像擁有密室殺人案裡最牢不可破的不在場證明。

  


馬洛里自然只是幫兇。

他從未主動出面，相反的，他選擇最適當的人選，給對方一點線索，一點指引，他站在棋局的最前方，操盤未來百步的走向。

 

一個月後，《圈套》俱樂部悄然瓦解。

 

十月八日，馬洛里收假歸國，從夏威夷利胡機場直飛倫敦希斯路機場，他神態輕鬆地在免稅店買了一瓶二十五年的皇家禮炮，出關後坐進參謀長的車，在後座閉目養神。

汽車平穩行駛於Ｍ４公路，十二分鐘後，他們進入Ａ４公路，譚納從後視鏡看向長官的視線憂心忡忡，馬洛里睜開眼睛，橄欖綠眸平靜無波。

「長官。」參謀長謹慎地低喚，「那兩台車已經跟了我們十分鐘。」

 

馬洛里從後視鏡裡看見譚納所說的車輛，一輛是正後方的墨綠色奧迪，一台是左後方的深藍色捷豹，兩輛車都與他們維持在安全車距之內，每每閃過意外超車的車輛，緊緊跟隨他們。

「譚納，甩掉它們。」馬洛里簡潔地下令。

「是，長官。」參謀長踩下油門，切到最外車道，眼見奧迪與捷豹隨之切換車道，譚納搶先開在正要進入交流道的大型聯結車前，藉由聯結車擋住追車視野的空檔，再度切換車道，一連超過三台自小客車，隨即切回原車道。

 

參謀長雖不如○○七擁有險象環生的開車技巧，但在高速公路閃避追車還綽綽有餘，不過五分鐘，他就將兩輛車拋得老遠。

馬洛里垂下頭，從公事包取出明晚和財政部長聚餐時，打算私下爭取的經費項目文件，橄欖綠眸仔細掃過明細項目，十分鐘後，參謀長再次低喚，「長官，他們又出現了。」

 

這一次，那兩輛車不再低調跟車，左右兩側的後車窗分別打開，一左一右從車裡伸出槍管，對著馬洛里的座車連連發射，子彈與硝煙在高速公路上被車體疾行的風速掩蓋，變故更是快的讓常人反應不及。

 

譚納將方向盤用力一轉，在車道之間幾度蛇行，馬洛里抓緊扶手，身體隨著車身來回晃動，這輛賓士經過Ｑ支部的改裝，車身合金與窗戶尚能抵擋幾回子彈的衝擊。

馬洛里很快穩住重心，從座椅下方撈出突擊步槍，他靠近左側，步槍槍管從車窗縫隙伸出，這點距離還用不上前陸軍中校的神準槍法，近距離的目標猛然爆胎，車身右傾前滑，車體迅速打轉。

下一刻，捷豹撞上前方的自小客車，兩台車一路前滑，橫過兩道車道撞上護欄，護欄瞬間凹陷，金屬之間的撞擊高亢的能剜破耳膜。

  


危機尚未解除。

一發子彈從馬洛里開啟的車窗縫隙間射入，險險擦過馬洛里的額側，打進駕駛坐椅後方。

 

馬洛里用力按下車窗紐，迅速解除自己造成的破綻，奧迪從右後方逼近，蒙面者持槍描準後車窗一陣掃射，數發子彈頓時在車窗嵌成一排，玻璃裂出蜘蛛網痕，馬洛里深知一旦車窗破碎，他將完全暴露在敵方的射程範圍，他握緊了步槍，打算等車窗一碎就反擊。

譚納加快油門，試圖切換車道閃避奧迪的追擊，高速公路上的車輛並未因槍戰減少，先前的事故連帶影響車流的順暢，一時間，他們竟難以拉開與敵方之間的車距。

  
  


一聲槍響，車窗玻璃頃刻破碎。

早將突擊步槍架上肩頭的馬洛里食指已搭在板機之上，等著先發制人。

 

忽然間，前方一輛阿斯頓馬丁慢下車速，一路變換車道切進賓士右側，恰好擋住馬洛里的視線，駕駛座旁的車窗緩緩下降，一隻手臂探出窗外，板機一扣。

一發子彈穿過兩扇車窗縫隙，命中駕駛的腦門，男人的頭顱瞬間垂下撞上方向盤，喇叭頓時發出一陣尖銳又刺耳的長鳴，奧迪傾刻失速，一路往右側偏去。

阿斯頓馬丁加快油門，從賓士前方迅速切回內車道，它很快緩下車速，一下拉開與賓士間的距離，參謀長並未放鬆油門，所有的變故發生在轉眼之間，起火的奧迪滯留在馬洛里的視野裡不過五秒，當馬洛里回頭望去，阿斯頓馬丁早已淹沒在車陣之中，不見蹤影。

「譚納，讓人去查那三輛車的車主。」橄欖綠眸中的思慮宛如倫敦多變的天空，霎那間風起雲湧。

 

阿斯頓馬丁、華特ＰＰＫ、神準的槍法、絕佳的開車技術，每一項都明白顯示出車主該是他們共同認識的那個人，即便這次變故快的讓他們沒能看清來者是誰。

  
  


回到聯合情報安全大樓的路程中，沒有再發生任何槍擊事件，平穩的如同馬洛里提著公事包走過辦公室之前的長廊。睽違一個月後，馬洛里再次走進他的辦公室，毫不意外地看見需要他簽署的文件已在桌上堆疊到幾乎與他同高的程度。

馬洛里將公事包擱上辦公桌左側的酒紅單人沙發，他隨手拉過辦公椅坐下，打開筆電，連上網路，右手邊的電話頓時響起。

Ｑ說，遠在蘇黎士的○○九傳回調查的訊息。

  


 

「如何？」馬洛里從文件頂端拿過標示著最急件的機密文件，閱讀同時分神聆聽○○九的匯報。

「長官，我在蘇黎世找到了龐德。」特工透過電子訊號傳遞的聲音顯得毫不真切，「您有限定『帶回來的狀態』嗎？」

  
○○九的言下之意是──馬洛里是要人，還是要屍。


	9. Chapter 9

「○○九。」馬洛里將底下特工的代號發得異常緩慢而標準，他的語氣平和，甚至沒有壓低哪怕一絲聲調，卻傳達出迫人的警告意味。

到底是誰開啟的先例，在任務匯報時開口的第一句話就足以挑起他的火氣。

「抱歉，長官。」見好就收，○○九收起笑容，「根據紀錄，目標布隆維斯特於蘇黎世聯邦理工學院擔任化學與應用生物學系教授，到今年底剛滿三年。半年前，瑞士國立博物館前發生一起嚴重的車禍事件，一死一傷，死者是酒駕肇事者，傷者被送進KLINIK IM PARK私人醫院。」說到這裡，○○九巧妙停頓了一下，他的長官歛下眼簾，毫無反應。

「目標於三天後出院，在接下來的五個月，每周回醫院複診一次，過去半年，目標的生活相當規律，學校的同事與學生都沒有發現異常。」○○九又看了馬洛里一眼，他莫測高深的長官仍然半闔眼簾，手上批閱的鋼筆漫不經心地打轉，顯然正專注聆聽他的報告。

「巧合的是，車禍當晚，利馬特河畔出現黑道火拼，現場發現兩具無名屍體，警方目前仍未找到死者身份。」

○○九話鋒一轉，「目標人物目前正在學院授課，並未離開蘇黎世，但有學生表示，兩個多月前曾在蘇黎世機場碰見布隆維斯特教授，當時目標對學生說，他是為朋友送行。」

「可想而知，往倫敦的航班上，有布隆維斯特的名字。」Ｍ說。

「錯了，長官，布隆微斯特並未坐上飛機。」○○九刻意賣了個關子，他微笑時勾起唇角的弧度顯得一派瀟灑，「但航班上，有另一個您很熟悉的名字。」

Ｍ沉默了五秒，嘴唇微掀，「詹姆士‧龐德。」

「正確答案，長官。」○○九說，「根據我的判斷，留在聯邦理工學院的布隆維斯特並不是前任○○七，至少現在這個不是。他走路時毫無警覺心，全身都是破綻，甚至沒有發覺我刻意的跟蹤行為。」

「○○七是一個相當優秀的特工。」要偽裝成外行人並不難。  
「當然，長官。」○○九語氣一轉，「所以您的意思是，帶他回來？」

馬洛里沉思一下，「不，你抽一管布隆維斯特的血液，Ｑ會去蘇黎世帶回來檢測，你留在原地繼續觀察。」

「小可愛要來？」○○九吹了一聲口哨，「他會恨死你的，Ｍ。」

「所幸我不用承擔他的怒氣。」馬洛里彬彬有禮地說，不待○○九回答就切斷了通訊。

 

馬洛里踏出自己的辦公室時已接近半夜，無論如何，他總得為他的假期付出一點代償，賓士在夜色裡平穩地行駛，如一隻低調移動的黑豹，馬洛里有力的指節輕扣方向盤，俐落一轉，車子漂亮地倒車入庫。

他走進客廳，一股微涼的氣流拂過他的頸子，馬洛里放下公事包，右手摸上腰後的葛洛克十九，迅速抽出，指向風來之處。

「先生。」

馬洛里瞬間認出來者的聲音，他放下槍，順勢別回腰後，平靜地說，「你可以按門鈴。」  
他按下電燈開關，客廳毫無動靜，顯然男人喜愛在黑夜裡談話。

「我是幽靈，」男人低笑一聲，酒香隨著笑聲隱隱逸散而來，馬洛里清楚記得那酒來自他儲藏櫃裡的哪一層，「幽靈可按不了門鈴。」

馬洛里脫下西裝外套，憑著記憶擱在沙發扶手上，彷彿是想到什麼，他抬眼看向男人所在的位置，「你的槍法不錯。」

酒瓶放在窗台邊的聲音顯得清脆響亮，「舉手之勞。」男人說。

馬洛里動作微頓，射向男人的目光倏然變得銳利，彷彿能在黑暗中透析對方的表情，「追蹤技巧也不錯。」

「過獎。」男人興味盎然地問，「先生，你接下來是要稱讚我的品味，還是我的開車技術？」

「我只想知道你喝了我幾瓶酒。」  
馬洛里收回探詢的視線，單手拉鬆領帶，轉身走入主臥室，身影隱沒在牆角後，下一刻，馬洛里自牆後傾出半身，「把電燈修好，行俠仗義先生。」

 

馬洛里沖完澡回到客廳，暈黃燈光已如往常亮起，最遠的窗戶被鎖得嚴實。  
不同的是，不請自來的訪客仍坐在沙發上，神情恍惚，茫然地盯著空酒瓶發愣。

「有事嗎？」  
律己甚嚴的鷹派官僚見不得一絲髒亂，馬洛里走上前，半傾下身收走酒瓶。  
他握著酒瓶回身，忽然間，左手腕被人從身後扣住。

馬洛里腳步一頓，心跳瞬間亂了一拍。  
這情景似曾相識，兩個多月前的某個夜晚，在某個俱樂部曾發生過類似的情況。

「現在不是表演的時機。」馬洛里平靜地說。  
「但主人有義務滿足他的奴隸。」男人的聲音變得沙啞，隱著即將破土而出的慾望。

馬洛里深吸一口氣，呼吸的聲音大的刻意，他剛回國，下午在國道上讓人槍襲，接著在辦公室批了一晚的文件，他沒有多餘的精力應付不請自來的訪客。  
「幽靈沒有主人。」馬洛里拒絕對方的要求。

「主人，」男人軟下聲調，半帶誘哄地勸慰，「放下酒瓶，你不會希望砸碎它。」  
「我這裡可沒有足夠的空間。」馬洛里雖這麼說，卻依言在桌角旁放下酒瓶。

「好極了。」  
身後的男人站了起來，徐緩地貼著馬洛里的身體舞動，沒有俱樂部的那支艷舞那麼熱烈，卻更加親暱，馬洛里透過薄薄的棉質家居服與男人的襯衫感覺到抵在背上那挺立的乳頭。

一瞬間，煽情的記憶浮上腦海。  
他從來不認為自己偏好男性，但他親眼見過男人在他面前裸露的私人表演，場合與氣氛將那些艷舞、廝磨、呻吟、喘息渲染得過份煽情，馬洛里不能說自己無動於衷。

說起來，男性就是用生理反應思考的野獸，在這一點上，馬洛里認為自己或許無能倖免。

他才確認過對方在國道上的見義勇為，如果不去想這個人實際是誰，在馬洛里有能力給出回饋時，他無法對男人顯而易見的需求視而不見。

前軍情六處首長終究不是鐵石心腸，他從心底逸出一息只有自己能聽見的輕嘆。  
馬洛里向前一步，避開與男人的身體接觸，他彎腰拿起空酒瓶，「跟我來。」

 

浴室是個比臥室更好的選擇，當男人順從馬洛里的命令脫下衣物時，細微的電動聲響在密閉空間裡變得鮮明，馬洛里在實際看見之前就猜到那是什麼。  
他不知道這是俱樂部的經歷對男人造成的影響，還是男人天生性癖如此。馬洛里決定不對此發表任何意見。

他回想在俱樂部的所見所聞，壓低聲調，盡可能模擬主人該有的樣子。

「所以，我的奴隸，你在偷喝我的酒的時候，就一直硬著？」他的目光意味深長，從男人健壯的身體曲線滑過他挺翹的下身。

「不，主人。」男人璀璨的藍眸亮的驚人，「當你開口說話時，我才硬的。」

 

野蠻的慾望瞬間湧起。  
馬洛里停了一下，細細品味更加複雜而未知的感受。  
不同於男人挑釁權威時，那種想教訓對方的衝動，這種慾望更私密，更得意，像確實體認到自己對對方有多大的影響力，更意識到自己有多大的權力命令對方。

擁有。  
所有權。  
這幾個字在此刻敲入他的腦袋，馬洛里忽然理解恩德比曾說的、男人複述過的——義務。

主人有義務滿足他的奴隸，因為你擁有他的服從，擁有他的身體，擁有他的喜怒哀樂。  
你擁有他。

相對的，你得讓他滿足，無論疼痛、哭泣、呻吟、喘息、慾望，你得滿足他的渴求，作為他交付身體使用權的代價。

 

幾乎不用回想那些記憶，馬洛里忽然間知道該怎麼做，他只有一個目的，滿足他的奴隸，無論用什麼方法。

「擅闖我家，弄壞我的電燈，喝我的酒，」馬洛里的聲音更加低沈，「現在，還擅自變得這麼硬，」他雙手環胸，威嚇意味濃重，「 **這些事，有經過我的允許嗎？** 」

男人吞了一口唾液，「沒有，主人。」

「你認為自己應該受到什麼處罰？」馬洛里平靜地問，但男人清楚，那絕不是因他的過錯得到原諒，而是馬洛里掩飾怒氣的偽裝。

「把我銬著鞭打」男人看了馬洛里一眼，小心翼翼地建議，「三十下。」

馬洛里沉默地望著他。  
那沉默的時間並不長，卻足以讓人坐立難安。

半晌，馬洛里開口，「我猜，你有自己準備道具。」

聯合情報安全部門首長無愧他的職位，對所有事物瞭如指掌，他渾身透出一股控制欲，帶著不容挑戰的威嚴。  
若以奴隸的眼光來看，這姿態相當、相當性感。

「是的，主人，」男人謹慎的語氣藏著幾不可查的心滿意足，「在你的床頭櫃。」

馬洛里眉一挑，「別動。」他下令。

床頭櫃果然有手銬和長鞭，男人八成是趁馬洛里沐浴時潛進房裡放的。

馬洛里試了手銬，這副手銬和官方配給的款式相差無幾，馬洛里記下這條訊息，帶著手銬和長鞭回到浴室。

留在浴室裡的男人斜靠在牆上，右手撫摸自己的下身來回套弄，閉著眼毫不顧忌地呻吟。  
如果以順從度做標準，這奴隸顯然完全不及格。

「我記得我說過 **別動** 。」

男人睜開眼睛，璀璨的藍眸裡波光瀲灩，他停下動作，右手搭在下體上。「是的，主人。」

「轉過去，雙手背到腰後。」馬洛里說，「 **現在** 。」

男人訓練有素地執行命令，他轉過身，背在身後的雙手放鬆，馬洛里踱過去，將對方銬上手銬。

「 **五十鞭。** 」馬洛里沉聲道，「十鞭是你闖進我家，十鞭是你弄壞電燈，十鞭是你喝我的酒，十鞭是你違背命令。」

馬洛里用長鞭鞭首拂過男人的肩胛骨，來到他的臀部，來回撫觸。  
「最後十鞭取決於你的表現，」馬洛里語音低柔輕淺，「如果你表現得好，它就會是個獎勵。」


	10. Chapter 10

五十鞭。  
馬洛里說到做到，他沒有留情，用的力道大的確實讓男人感覺到痛——  
不，「疼痛」這個詞所能意味的太過淺薄，不足以形容在背上燃燒的火燄。  
即便男人經常挨鞭子，也忍不住哼出幾聲。

這不是情趣，不是調情的手段，馬洛里真的在懲罰他。

馬洛里的手勁確實驚人，他是真正的戰士，他活過戰爭，看過地獄，他曾徒手扭斷人的脖子，也能眼也不眨地給人一槍。

他被俘虜過，遭遇最嚴酷的刑求，如奴隸般在地上爬行三個月，舉目無援，信仰崩盤，希望絕斷。  
那是誰都難以想像的最糟境遇，他卻堅毅不移，無畏無懼，他渡過最黑暗的時日，最終單靠自己爬出敵營，成功逃生。

馬洛里是活過舊時代的人，你看見他，會看見一個時代的落幕。  
那是一個必須逞兇鬥狠的時代，一個需要特殊紀律的時代，一個殺人永遠有正當理由的時代。  
他從舊時代走出來，將搏命的兇狠妥善收在西裝的兩側口袋。

「二十八、二十九、」  
男人一鞭一鞭地數，大聲報數，俐落短促的尾音像一粒粒彈珠打在牆上又反彈，在大理石地板上叮叮咚咚地敲盪。

他回頭來找馬洛里，從來不是毫無理由。  
馬洛里持鞭的方式、使鞭的手勁，都與一般的支配者不同，他不是毫無目的性地鞭打他，也不打算完全滿足他受虐的慾望。  
這是一個理性的責罰，既足以讓他受到警告，卻不至於造成任何永久性的傷害。

曾有一瞬間，他以為自己回到部隊，爲旗下下士誤觸詭雷的錯誤連帶遭受軍法的處份。  
疼痛換不回人命，卻能換心安，熱辣的鞭痕緩慢稀薄黃土翻騰的沙漠。  
黃沙退去，某些畫面逐漸變得鮮明，硝煙漫過鼻息，忽然間，他聽見血液在血管裡奔騰流竄的聲音。

如果他夠誠實，就該承認自己真正渴望的東西。  
不是疼痛，不是責罰，更不是安穩。

他渴望的是刺激，渴望的是戰場。

「三十八、三十九──」  
喉嚨乾渴而沙啞的原因，不只是因爲他持續大聲報數，就像他回頭找馬洛里不只是為了尋求疼痛。

馬洛里能對他造成傷害，真正的肉體上的傷害。他能夠，卻從沒做過。  
即使是被有意的引誘，不需負責的狎玩，真正掌鞭打向絕不順服的奴隸，馬洛里卻沒有哪怕一秒的失控，他的自制力高的驚人，他是天生的將領，天生的領導，天生的掌權者。

「四十。」  
稍微放緩的喘息從身後傳來，男人從玻璃的倒影看見馬洛里撩起右側衣袖所現出的粗壯手臂，馬洛里從沒忘記鍛鍊，哪怕他已經久坐辦公桌，他的骨子裡淌過的每一滴血都是軍令之下的正義。

 

皮膚上的紅痕色澤逐漸轉深，馬洛里在第四十鞭時停下，疼痛讓男人的身體下意識緊縮，按摩棒被咬得更深，縮入甬道裡，浴室裡隱微的震動聲響微妙地降低了聲量。

馬洛里並不是第一次看見如此煽情的景象，軍旅與俘虜期間，他就見識過人類在掌握絕對權力時有多麼敗德，多麼殘酷。  
正因見識過，所以他從不批判。

事實上，馬洛里不是從沒站在過那種位置，在國家名正言順賦予的權力之下，掌握絕對權力，只要一瞬的動心起念，就能剝奪一個人的尊嚴和生命。

可是，在那些時候，他的權力不是下屬與俘虜所賦予的；而所有的俘虜，都不是自願聽命。  
與眼下毫不相同。

橄欖綠眸變得複雜，掩上比慾望更加深沉的目光。

 

「很好，好男孩。」馬洛里的嗓音低沉沙啞，半帶誘哄地許諾，「你喜歡這些，我保證你也會喜歡接下來的。」他放下鞭子，低聲道，「轉過來。」

男人依言轉身，雙手仍然背在身後，他透過眼睫微微仰望馬洛里，眼角上佻，藍眸裡折射的星光彷彿閃耀的鑽石，像臣服，又像挑釁，不似妥協，更似倨傲，每一個切面都出采的讓人失神。

「海妖賽蓮。」馬洛里的低喃如輕風，他捲起左側衣袖，將袖口固定在手肘處，馬洛里轉向洗手台，將清水拍打在自己臉上。  
運動之後，清水顯得更加寒冷，馬洛里認為自己更清醒了一些（或者更不清醒，才會認為接下來發生的事比明日與外交部長的晨報更重要）。  
他大概是醉了，即使他一口酒也沒喝。

 

「除了鞭子，我不會碰你，你也不能碰你自己。」馬洛里面無表情地說，水珠從他的頰側落入領口，他看起來就像冷血無情的官僚，將停頓著吊人胃口的沉默收放自如。

馬洛里停了一會，等著男人額側浮出汗液，男人顯然很興奮。  
被馬洛里觀看的情境讓他興奮。

喜歡被觀賞。馬洛里暗自記下。

「你要靠你自己射出來。」馬洛里宣佈道，口氣就像派發給對方一起最高機密任務，只許成功，不許失敗。

男人的下體彈了一下，眸色轉深，呼吸變得急促，皮膚光亮的像灑了一層油。

喜歡官方用語。馬洛里在心裡又畫上一筆。

官員重新拾起鞭子，「從一報數。」他命令道，不等男人回話，長鞭再度揮下。  
若與先前的四十鞭相比，此刻的力道更像小貓撓爪般令人心癢。

「一、」  
男人的喘息聲變得更加粗重，長鞭不偏不倚地打上他右側的乳頭，鞭痕橫過他的下腹，比起懲罰，這鞭打更加煽情，性暗示的意味濃厚，而持鞭的那人卻像正要面對內政大臣的質詢般穿著得衣冠楚楚，又嚴肅又禁慾。

「二、」  
第二鞭打上男人的左側乳頭，他倒吸一口氣，下身脹得更粗大，慾望長時間燃燒消耗了他的精神力，而意識到如上司的男人正在看他並沒有讓情況變得更好。

「三、」  
長鞭再度回到右側乳頭，鞭打讓乳首微微下凹又挺起，硬得像石塊，他又喘了一口氣，忍不住向前挺了挺腰，他太渴望被撫慰，藍眸流轉過一絲幾不可查的哀求，這舉動讓馬洛里的眼神更加深邃。

「四、」  
男人感覺自己左側的乳頭硬到發痛，下體再度彈了一下，頂端淌出稀薄的濁液，如鑽石般能折射各種切面的藍眸如今一片渙散，像滿地碎落的玻璃，每一塊碎片都能映出馬洛里的身影。

「五、」  
男人算準了時機往前挺，右側的乳頭又挨了一鞭，距離的縮短讓鞭笞的力道有了微妙的誤差，男人心滿意足地呻吟，眼眸半斂。

「六、」  
輪到左側乳頭的撫慰，男人原想故技重施，卻聽到馬洛里一聲警告意味的輕咳，下鞭的力道巧妙地收闔，如貓爪般的撓養再度讓男人發出挫敗的低吟。

「七、」  
右側的乳頭受到不夠勁的招待，男人渾沌的腦袋忽然有了一絲驚慌，十鞭正要結束，但這種力道根本無法讓他爬過顛峰，他討好地看向馬洛里，微微挺動腰腹，試圖誘引對方親自下海。

輕柔的樂音忽然從臥室傳來。  
馬洛里停下手勢，看著男人，平心靜氣地說，「別動，如果你再違規，就連鞭子都沒有。」

馬洛里不待男人反應就走出浴室，他從床頭櫃撈起自己的手機，又再度踏回浴室，男人這次相當老實，微微靠在牆上喘息，雙手仍然後背，維持馬洛里離開浴室之前的動作。

馬洛里就在男人面前接聽手機。  
「譚納，什麼事？」

馬洛里雖然在聽電話，視線卻直勾勾地注視著敞開身體的男人，他的目光依循先前鞭打的痕跡從男人右側的乳頭滑過下腹，停滯在脹紅的下身，男人忍不住又扭了下腰，濁液持續流淌而出。

『八、』

「查出來了？」馬洛里慢條斯理地問，目光從男人的下身移到男人左側乳頭，馬洛里的目光似乎比鞭痕更具威力，男人開始發出低低淺淺的呻吟，在半密閉的浴室裡清晰可聞。

『九、』

馬洛里收緊握著手機的指節，電話那頭似乎傳來參謀長遲疑的詢問，他面不改色地回答，「是晚風，我等會會再次檢查窗戶。」

他的目光回到男人右側乳頭，又對上男人渙散的藍眸，男人已經陷入高潮的邊緣，喘息加劇，馬洛里直盯著男人抽搐的下身，眼也不眨。

「剩下的事明天再說，你休息吧。」  
馬洛里掛上電話，「譚納聽見你了，呻吟著等待高潮的你。」

馬洛里舉起長鞭，「報數！」他沉聲道，一鞭落下，啪的一聲打在男人顫抖的下體上。

「十啊啊啊——」  
男人在意義上的第十鞭時，噴得到處都是，大量的精液濺在純黑的大理石地板，少部份白濁的體液噴在馬洛里的胸腹。

高潮過後，男人頓時腿軟，馬洛里上前一步，用堅實的臂膀撐住了他，沐浴後清爽的香氣盈滿鼻息，這或許是男人遇見馬洛里以來，彼此最近的距離。

馬洛里讓男人半靠在牆上，用乾淨的溼毛巾替男人擦拭身體，他給男人一件寬大的毛巾讓他圍著，然後從衣櫃裡翻出一套家居服扔給男人。

「你知道客房在哪吧？」馬洛里問。  
「如果您這裏的格局不是每星期更換的話，當然。」男人彬彬有禮地回答。  
「很好，」馬洛里面不改色，「我得去檢查那扇尚未關緊的窗戶。」

 

折騰了一晚上，馬洛里的生理時鐘依然準時，他在六點睜開雙眼，不顧脹痛的腦袋起身梳洗。

他穿戴整齊，踏出主臥室，餐廳飄出咖啡的香味，餐桌上放置一壺滴漏式咖啡，餐盤盛著沙拉與金黃色的蛋捲。

馬洛里腳步一頓，他轉身繞去客房，打開房門。  
房裡空無一人，棉被疊得整齊，看不出有人睡過的痕跡。  
馬洛里實在不明白那男人究竟在打什麼算盤。

他回到餐桌旁落座，插起一片美生菜送入口中，咀嚼完全後嚥下。  
蛋捲和咖啡都是溫熱的，看來男人並未離開多久。  
如果懷疑食物摻了什麼別的，未免顯得不夠大氣，倘若馬洛里不夠信任那個男人，當然不可能留宿對方。

馬洛里不再思考男人的動向，將思緒拉回兩小時後的例行晨報。  
很快解決了早餐，馬洛里提起公事包，來到車庫，他打開副駕駛座，正要放下公事包，卻被坐在駕駛座上的人影嚇了一跳。

「長官，早安。」男人慵懶地笑道。

「你在這裡做什麼？」馬洛里定下心神，沉聲問道。

「應徵工作，」男人翹起一邊的唇角，「您說過，您那裡還有職缺吧？」

馬洛里仔細審視男人的肢體語言，半晌，他緩緩頷首，「我是說過，在一個多月前。」  
他看向男人的目光陡然變得犀利，不容許一絲一毫的迴避。

「當時和我對話的人，是你嗎？」馬洛里意在言外地問。

男人似乎不受影響，唇角帶笑，藍眸閃爍，「這個答案會影響您的決定嗎？」

「實際上，」馬洛里關上副駕駛座車門，繞到後方，拉開後座車門，「不會。」  
他坐進車裡，雙膝交疊，「請在九點以前到達聯合情報安全大樓。至於新工作，你必須通過探員的心理素質評估，」他停了一會，從後視鏡看向那雙璀璨藍眸，「你什麼時候能做？」

「今天，長官。」男人發動汽車，俐落打檔，駛出車庫後，迅速切入一般道路，「愈快愈好。」

 

【第一部／俱樂部　完結】


	11. 【第二部／獵狼】

信箱跳出圖示，顯示新信件進入。  
是系統發來的。

馬洛里很快點擊進去瀏覽，這時間點的系統呈核，不過是些例常事項，但其中一項，他正在等。

馬洛里按照字母排序，依序打開各探員的評估報告，一頁一頁瀏覽。他的目光滑過射擊成績、肌力持久力與肌耐力，最後停在頁面底端。

『心理狀態評估：正常。』  
『結論：此員各項測試已達標準，經評估可正式出勤。』

橄欖綠眸浮出思慮，他放下鋼筆，按下電話通訊，「曼尼潘妮，幫我請龐德進來。」

「長官，他已經等候在門口十分鐘了，我現在請他進去。」  
「麻煩你。」馬洛里彬彬有禮地道謝。

 

堅實的木門被敲了兩聲，男人推門入內，大步走進辦公室。  
他走路的姿態輕鬆，但不至於毫無規矩，男人幾步走到馬洛里桌前，揚起唇，低喚，「長官。」

 

「龐德先生，請坐。」馬洛里說。  
這態度或許是生份了，如果根據他們過去的相處歲月，或者依據夜晚裡不可言說的荒唐行徑，馬洛里的表現都過於客氣。

鈷藍色的瞳眸噙著笑意，龐德在辦公桌前的沙發椅落座。  
在馬洛里垂眸翻看資料，擬定開場白的空檔，龐德趁隙打量高懸牆上那幅揚帆的油畫，他細細看著油畫的筆觸，逕自想像帆船即將邁入狂風暴雨的未來。

若讓他來評論，他必然會警告船員當心，照海面遠方逐漸陰沉的天空，若沒有萬全準備，不久的將來，高聳的桅杆肯定會折損。

 

「很有趣？」

龐德回過神，對上長官評估的目光，他斂起唇角，客氣地說，「畫得不錯。」

「我不知道你有鑑賞畫作的能力。」  
馬洛里落在龐德的目光滿是深思，「想必又是傳奇特工的另一項絕技。」

「略知一二，長官，」龐德的客氣恰到好處，「恰巧過去沒機會讓您知道。」

「希望未來可以多認識你一點，龐德。」  
馬洛里意有所指地回答，接著將對話拉回正題，「我看了你的評估報告，非常完美。」  
他盯著那雙鈷藍瞳眸，目光銳利如刃，「我是否該懷疑屬下的忠誠？」

「建議您最好不要。」  
龐德迎上馬洛里的試探，「如果您非要藉此凸顯您與前任Ｍ的差別。」

 

一瞬間，房裡靜默無聲，只剩空調運轉的氣流聲響。

馬洛里很慢很慢地吐出一口長氣，說不清心裡是什麼滋味。  
他一面懷疑一年多前那個總愛惹事生非的下屬是否真的回來了，一面感嘆這一年多的間隔已讓他們彼此陌生，凝視他的鈷藍瞳眸彷彿最輕薄的刀片，輕輕貼在馬洛里的心上，他既感覺涼冷又忌憚，又認為自己該有恃無恐。

畢竟，如果打算驅使貼在心上的刀刃，只有「謹慎」，遠遠不夠。

「你是在要求我信任你嗎？」馬洛里平靜地問。

「你看見報告了，那是我個人的實力。」龐德避重就輕地回答問題。  
鷹派官僚的提問總是不只檯面上聽見的那一道，但口頭承諾從不足以令人信服，龐德一向樂於身體力行地實踐它。

「那麼，我靜觀其變。」馬洛里點選電腦畫面上的簽核紐，「軍情六處的資料庫仍保有你過去的資料，我會根據你未來的表現決定是否重新提升你作為○○級探員。」  
他的目光從電腦螢幕移開，看向龐德，「現在，你有什麼問題嗎？」

「只有一個，長官。」

龐德平靜地問，「我什麼時候能出任務？」

 

●

玻璃杯緣輕輕敲擊，龐德瀟灑地從宴會主辦人身側走過，他手臂挽著的妙齡女郎款擺腰身，婀娜多姿的身態撩人性感。

他們繞進陽台，藉由窗簾遮擋室內透出暈黃燈光，唇齒之間的親吻在耳邊撩盪，煽情又親暱，纖長的手指隔著西裝，撫過特工健壯的腹肌，她輕輕往下探，暗示意味濃厚。

指節碰上皮帶瞬間，女人頓時軟下身來，龐德打橫抱起她，重新回到交誼廳。

「抱歉，蘭娜夫人似乎貧血了，我先送她回去。」龐德鎮定地對著主辦人交代，利德勳爵眉心一皺，懷疑地看著龐德，「我從沒聽過她有貧血的問題。」

「這是女性的通病。」龐德面不改色地回答，「爵爺可能難以體會。」

「這、」勳爵臉色一紅，「行了，你送她回房吧。」他揮了揮手，「小心點，龐德先生。」

「當然。」龐德略略示意後，抱著蘭娜夫人轉身走出交誼廳，他熟門熟路地走到302號房，龐德空出一隻手刷開房門，將夫人抱進去，他用腳抵上木門，輕輕一踢，讓門自動帶上，隨即安穩地將夫人抱上床。

他小心撩開她頸間的髮，避免長髮糾纏住她頸間的項墜，從而纏繞她的呼吸道。  
蘭娜夫人睡得很沉，這番動作沒有驚擾她的睡眠。

龐德打開通訊器，連上線，軍需部門早已候在線上，「龐德，你要找的東西很小，它可能是一支筆、一個領帶夾，或是一顆電池。」軍需官高文（代號Ｋ）指示道。

這不是最高級別的任務，同時Ｑ正被調派蘇黎世，尚未回國，軍需部門理所當然地換人配合龐德的行動。

龐德有條裡地搜尋整個房間，他打開梳妝台的抽屜，檢查蘭娜夫人的皮包，搜尋房內任何一切看起來尋常的東西，他花了十分鐘翻遍整個房間，卻沒有找到軍需部門指定的物品。

「不容易，是嗎？」高文低聲問。

龐德輕哼一聲，他半跪上床，撩開蘭娜夫人的秀髮，指掌捧著她頸間的項墜，龐德細細端詳半晌，食指輕按項墜頂端的旋鈕，喀咑一聲，盒蓋彈開，項墜中現出一個如姆指指甲般大小的隨身碟。

「找到了。」龐德說，他掏出手機，將隨身碟插入外接插孔，「我現在把資料傳送過去。」

「好。」

手機螢幕開始顯示上傳的進度百分比，隨身碟裡的資料不少，等待期間，高文忽然說道，「我還以為你會將女人搞上手後再完成工作。」

高文是第一次和過去的傳奇特工合作，傳聞中，龐德除了任務完成率赫赫有名外，風流韻事亦是不遑多讓，藉任務之便和女性的露水姻緣更是不在話下，他原以為要等上一段時間才會連上通訊，誰知龐德一進房就開始辦正事，效率高的驚人。

「上傳完成。」  
藍眼特工低聲道，「現在，軍需部門的效率都這麼低落嗎？」

「呃，」莫名碰了釘子，高文不敢再隨意閒聊，他集中精神解析由龐德傳回來的資料，「檔案正確，恭喜任務結束。」

「替我排定下一班飛往倫敦的班機，資料用手機發給我。」龐德說完，不等高文的反應就切斷通訊。

他小心翼翼地將隨身碟放回項墜之中，蓋上闔蓋，將房內恢復成原狀，隨即離開蘭娜夫人的房間，整個行動花費不過三十分鐘，而交誼廳的宴會才正要開始。

龐德坐電梯抵達一樓，從門口搭計程車直奔戴高樂機場，五小時後，他就從希斯路機場入境英國。

龐德的行程匆匆，彷彿有誰拿著核彈在他身後追殺一般，他租了台汽車，直接開回倫敦市中心，在租車分店還車，再回聯合情報安全大樓報到。

馬洛里收到消息時，正在和內政大臣開會，與會空檔，譚納用簡訊通知他龐德的回歸，參謀長顯然也對藍眼特工的高效率表示驚奇，更別提此次龐德的任務幾乎沒有收到任何邦交國的投訴──馬洛里衷心希望是「沒有」，而非「尚未」。

如果龐德是要證明他的確有能力升任○○特工的職缺，心態也未免顯得過於躁進。  
當然，不可否認這次的任務級別比龐德過往的任務都要簡單，是以龐德盡早回來報到，或許也不太令人驚異。

馬洛里心裡明白，○○特工的位置，總有一天是要還給龐德的，只在於身份轉換發生在什麼時間點上。

結束會議後，馬洛里回到辦公室接見龐德，審閱他遞上的報告。  
龐德的報告完美無缺，用字精簡，條列分明，他不只把任務完成得迅速而確實，就連任務報告都完美的能當樣本展示。

馬洛里闔上報告，端詳藍眼特工，龐德的神態有些漠然，彷彿馬洛里手中的報告和他毫無關聯。

「做得很好，手邊暫時沒有你的事了。」

「多謝稱讚，長官。」龐德微微頷首，正要轉身離去，「等等，」

馬洛里叫住了他，「龐德，你有什麼話要跟我說嗎？」他問，同時仔細打量藍眼特工的任何反應。

「沒有，長官。」龐德平靜地回答，「沒事的話，我先回去了。」

「沒事了。」馬洛里微微點頭，對如此聽話的特工感到不太習慣，他目送龐德離去的背影，陷入沉思。


	12. Chapter 12

燈光並未開得透亮，朦朧暗黃的影子落在沙發的邊緣，男人沒有費事使用玻璃杯，僅只以唇就口，飲下「皇家絲路」，蘇格蘭調和威士忌暗藏的果香迴盪在舌根處，一時間，眼前竟浮現沙漠中那條充滿異國風情的商道。

若是往日，他沒那麼快喝醉。  
男人低哼一聲，或者說，他從沒那麼清醒過。  
清楚地能分辨現實與幻想的不同，清醒地能看見現實的醜陋。

如果讓馬洛里知道，他匆匆回國，不過是為了縮在家裡沙發的角落喝酒，男人會不會氣頭一來就撤銷他的職位？

酒精促使血管擴張，龐德感覺到體溫升高，身體正向外散發熱量，冷風拂過他握著酒瓶的指尖，他沒感覺冷，但指尖確實冷。

配給的公寓又還給他了。  
龐德的視線落在未拆塑膠膜的木椅左側，矮桌上還擱著半張舊照片。  
倘若把身外之物都扔了一了百了，也沒什麼不好。

他垂眸凝視照片邊緣的焦痕，想的卻是某間溫暖的起居室，暈黃燈光，古典沙發，高級蘇格蘭威士忌。  
房裡充斥著人味，透出長年居住的生活痕跡。  
古典，嚴謹，自律。

龐德不是為了這些去的，但不可否認，他得到意料之外的收穫。  
無論如何，和馬洛里打交道，對他而言，只有益處，沒有害處。

 

『你是在要求我信任你嗎？』  
龐德又喝了一口酒，熱氣從下腹竄過胸膛。  
他沒有要求，但他確實希望。

他在那女人手下太久，恣意妄為慣了；馬洛里隨後上任，他沒有在馬洛里手下待過太長的時間，但他的確對馬洛里的行事有些概念。

即便被世故的官僚皮相完好掩飾，馬洛里身上還保有太過堅硬的東西，那體現在公廳會上的挺身維護，體現在擔起墨西哥事件的責任，體現在軍情六處解散前穩定人心的演講，體現在希德布蘭德舊書店裡備槍的熟練。  
這些，都不是出身官僚體系的男人能做到的事。

而當時，這個出身軍旅的男人確實信任他。

龐德喝光了最後一口酒，將酒瓶擱上矮桌。  
時過境遷，信任不再，馬洛里打量他的目光裡，充斥最多的是懷疑，是試探，是謹慎評估之後的允諾。

但是，他信任馬洛里。  
所以，他才會重新回到馬洛里的麾下，等他調派。  
信任依存的對象倒反過來，但踏實感忽然浮現。

他的長官堅毅正直，如船錨，能穩固航行在暴風雨中的船隻，安定人心，尋覓前進的方向。

龐德褪下吊帶，抽起槍，他考慮了一會，抽身到酒櫃裡又拿一瓶皇家絲路。他睇著瓶上的標籤，唇角微揚。  
當作來訪的伴手禮，還不至於失了禮數。

 

○

 

「確定嗎？」  
「再清楚不過。」

聞言，馬洛里看著神色平穩的軍需官，低聲問，「那在倫敦這個？」

「我們比對了血型、指紋、齒膜、瞳孔，還有他的舊槍傷。他是龐德沒錯。」Ｑ肯定地說。

「你現在是要告訴我，世界上有兩個龐德？」  
「不是，長官。我只是說，智慧血液有兩筆紀錄。」

「你有答案了嗎？」馬洛里盯著年輕軍需官眼窩下方疲憊的凹痕，看來飛機的確對他造成不少精神上的壓力，馬洛里不打算為難下屬，但他需要盡快知道答案。

「只是推測。」Ｑ保守地回答，「不久，我們就會知道答案。」  
「好。」馬洛里輕輕頷首，表示這話題就此打住。

「譚納說，你找到那兩輛車主的資料。」  
「它們都是贓車，駕駛人是國際傭兵，背景資料已寄到您的信箱。目前可推測，它們都與先前襲擊漢堡的恐怖份子有關。」

「襲擊漢堡，那表示，」馬洛里停下話，垂眸看著螢幕上的傭兵照片，他將畫面往下拉，拉了一長串犯罪事蹟才到畫面底端。  
派遣如此惡名昭彰的匪徒襲擊馬洛里，是否過於大費周章？  
或者，敵方有什麼盤算，但他們沒察覺？

如果他們與襲擊漢堡的恐怖份子是同路人，那就表示，這起襲擊和惡魔黨有關，甚至可能出於布落費本人的授意。

但是，殺掉馬洛里對布洛費而言有何好處？  
布洛費的目標應該是龐德，本應是龐德，矛頭何時轉到馬洛里身上？

「長官？」  
「沒事，」馬洛里擺了擺手，「繼續。」

「線索到這裡就斷了，我正要往下追查，他們的紀錄忽然被刪除得乾乾淨淨。」  
背著從落地窗外透進的陽光，Ｑ的臉顯得格外陰鬱。

「但你會找出來吧。」  
「當然，長官。」Ｑ平靜地說。

馬洛里正要勉勵幾句，忽然間，他身前的電腦響起一陣恐怖的笑聲，Ｑ隔著辦公桌探過頭去，馬洛里的螢幕周圍一片黑暗，一張小丑的臉佔據了整個螢幕，小丑咧開唇角的弧度大的不像人類所能做到，艷紅的鼻子隨著笑聲四處晃蕩，Ｑ分神瞥向馬洛里，看見長官滿臉鐵青。

**「Ｑ！」**

「是的，長官。」  
回答的同時，年輕軍需官已將馬洛里的筆電轉了半圈面向自己，他十指飛快地敲擊鍵盤，不過一分鐘，那淒厲的笑聲已被靜音，馬洛裡的電腦桌面回覆往昔，只除了一個額外跳出的視窗。  
Ｑ正要強制結束此視窗的運作程式，視窗裡忽然開始播放一段錄像。

爵士音樂搭著老黑人沙啞的聲音緩慢流瀉，寬厚的指掌搭在方向盤上，透過前擋風玻璃可看見前方汽車車流龐大，車輛之間保持一定間距，但每輛車的車速都很高。

末了，指掌打了方向盤，畫面前進到車流之中，穩穩跟著墨黑色賓士，駕駛操盤的架式明確而篤定，他的目的非常明顯，他幾度變換車道，靠近賓士車。  
馬洛里清楚聽見畫面後方傳來的槍響，那顯然來自駕駛後座的槍手。

 

馬洛里對錄像的劇情療如指掌，他耐著心思，等畫面終結在火光之中。  
最後一幕，畫面裡的熊熊烈火忽然轉為一片慘白，視窗跳出一行字。

『來找我。』

那字彷彿正寫在螢幕上，字尾緩緩淌下液滴，垂落在螢幕的邊緣，字色鮮紅如血，冷漠如冰。

 

 

「Ｑ，這是從哪裡發來的？」馬洛里收緊掌心，暫且不提所有掠過心頭的猜測，他沉聲問道。

 

螢幕的白光映在軍需官蒼白的臉上，Ｑ正快速敲擊鍵盤，「發訊的基地台多次跳轉，經過反偵測，電腦將回溯基地台的定位。」一個個半透明的深藍方格接連跳出，「奧爾圖斯、蘇黎世、開普敦、東京，」

 

「──漢堡。」Ｑ抬起頭，「長官，在漢堡。」

 

馬洛里輕輕嘆出一口氣，他們才說到漢堡。

  
「Ｑ，請準備汽車、手槍和 _該死的_ 出任務需要的所有裝備，然後， **叫龐德進來** 。」


	13. Chapter 13

查令十字路上，一家會員制的酒吧角落，男人桌前已經擺著三個空酒杯。

手機響鈴時，龐德剛喝下第四杯蘇格蘭威士忌，急促磅礴的四連音隨著機殼震動彷彿敲在心坎上，他順手掏出胸前的手機，按掉簡訊鈴響，亮白的螢幕滑出一行訊息。

『想我嗎？』

沒有署名，沒有來電顯示，彷彿愚人節的惡劣玩笑，來自某人拙劣的幽默感。  
龐德握著機殼的指節悄然收緊，他握了一陣又放開，將手機蓋在桌上，螢幕朝下，掩住發亮的白光。

「先生，您的酒。」玻璃杯輕巧地叩在木桌上，杯緣的白沫輕輕晃動，侍應生退下後，龐德單手勾住杯耳，將玻璃杯拖至自己眼前，杯子在木桌上留下一道水痕。

他以指沾水，在桌面書寫刻在心頭的名字，一個、二個、三個，他執起酒杯，喝上一大口，酒液溢出他的唇，淌過下巴，他用手背隨意抹了抹嘴，垂眼再看，桌面的水痕已不成字，他揩了杯壁上的水珠，微濕的指節點在桌面，順著闕漏細細描繪，補齊斷落的筆畫。

窗外陰雨綿綿。  
蓋著螢幕的手機忽然瘋狂震動，磅礡的四連音竟不敵機殼與木桌碰撞的聲響，龐德漠然地睇著它，直到震動停歇，他才慢吞吞地伸出手，撈過手機。

顯而易見，翻過螢幕之前，你永遠不知道等待你的是什麼。

『外務，致電幕僚長。』

「外務」是國外任務的簡稱，龐德站起身準備結帳，他不經意回頭，木桌上的水痕已了無痕跡。  
逝者已矣。

他走出餐廳，打電話給譚納，接獲一道任務，五小時後，他坐上漢莎航空的班機，在吵鬧的經濟艙裡按鈴要求空姐送上紅酒。

 

『如果這趟任務你表現不錯──注意，是以我的標準，你就能晉升○○級特工。』  
Ｍ的承諾彷彿是變相的示好，恰到好處地緩解前一次兩人言詞間的劍拔弩張，這一次任務背後操盤的組織，他們都心裡有數，檯面上低等的任務級別不過是障眼法，其中的兇險無能評估，這是○○級特工才能接下的任務。

馬洛里讓龐德去，是他的體貼。

冰冷的水珠淌下玻璃瓶，龐德透過紅酒看見自己握著瓶身的掌紋，臨走前，他讓馬洛里多注意布隆維斯特的安全，Ｍ銳利的眼神彷彿能穿過他的腦門，似乎想看清他腦子裡轉的念頭。

還沒，時機未到，他會解釋的，但不是現在。  
盯著他腦門的銳利視線在評估情勢後收回，馬洛里揮了揮手，暫且放過他。  
龐德推門出去時，曾下意識地回頭望去，他的長官已然伏案批閱公文，沒再留心下屬的反常。

龐德打開紅酒，給自己倒了一杯，盯著晃蕩的酒面。  
分別一年多，這男人竟驚人地懂他，懂他的執念，懂他的作為，懂他需要的空間和時間。  
或許在這兩年，龐德做過最對的事，就是回頭來找馬洛里。

 

○

 

攤在桌面上的筆跡鑑識報告用詞既謹慎又隱晦，沒有確切保證什麼，又足夠暗示了送測者的揣測，在情報系統打滾這麼多年，馬洛里清楚如何略過似是而非的用字，只看專業數據的百分比。

三十三啪的重合率，顯然不能作為指證的證據。  
但馬洛里並非要上庭提告，無須為誰辯護，他要的只是真相。

手機響了起來，來自一條經過加密的線路，自從布落費影射他的電話不安全後，Ｑ支部已重新設計加密程序，馬洛里的電話更是經過三重加密才能解碼。

「邁可羅夫特，日安。」  
『加雷斯，你看到報告了吧。』

「有事嗎？」馬洛里不答反問，他毫不意外隔壁單位收集情報的速度，自從軍情系統合併為聯合情報安全部門，情資互通有無的管道簡便得多。

『我們會處理麥斯，建議你最好多放點心思在布洛費身上。』  
「他們的確是同一人？」  
『沒有更好的答案。』  
馬洛里尋思一會，轉而問道，「『我們』？」他停了一下，回憶對方的兄弟位在何處，「塞爾維亞不容易生存。」  
『不勞費心。』邁可羅夫特的彬彬有禮彷彿優雅的黃金蟒，似乎正好整以暇地等待獵物的自投羅網。

十分鐘過去，馬洛里和對方達成了幾項共識，收線之前，邁可羅夫特意味深長地留下一句話，『你的特工，不簡單。』  
馬洛里眉一挑，面不改色地回答，「多謝稱讚。」

 

龐德坐在愛麗舍酒店二樓的吧台邊，指節拂過酒單上的文字，「柏恩丘，或夜丘？」服務生問。  
「亞力士甘寶的普里尼，二○○八年，如何？」塗著鮮紅指甲油的長指輕巧闔上龐德的酒單，點了一瓶沒有出現在酒單上的蒙哈謝白酒，選的是極好的年份。  
「為何不？」龐德從善如流，服務生替兩人斟了半杯，牛油色的白酒略帶花香，龐德用酒杯輕輕碰撞美女的酒杯。  
「敬美人，敬好酒。」

 

黑髮美人很健談，性格又爽朗，他們針對德語與英語的優美詩詞唇槍舌戰一番，菲麗歐娜言詞犀利，言談間卻不失俏皮幽默，她身材窈窕，聰穎機智，是龐德過去會喜歡的類型。

當話題來到兩人都有研究的西洋棋時，一見如故所衍生的曖昧感再也掩藏不住，菲麗歐娜眼睫輕斂，微微顫動，指腹摩娑著酒杯的模樣格外性感。

龐德輕扯唇角，他當然看得出這代表什麼。  
他向服務生遞出黑卡，說道，「一起結。」

結帳後，龐德站起身，紳士地橫出手臂，朝菲麗歐娜微微躬身，「女士優先。」  
菲麗歐娜輕輕一笑，頓時風情萬種，她搭上龐德的手臂，在龐德耳旁低聲報出自己的房號，讓龐德帶她回房。

來到七○七號房門口，菲麗歐娜刷開房門，在門框中輕巧旋身，手臂橫搭在門框上，輕聲問，「想進來喝杯茶嗎？」  
龐德扯唇淡笑，輕輕搖頭，「我喝得夠多了，」他揉著自己的太陽穴，狀似困擾地說，「不敢勞煩史東小姐抬我回房。」

聞言，菲麗歐娜臉上閃過一瞬的失望，下一刻，她掩藏起不得體的表情，有風度地回答，「龐德先生，最好趁你還記得路時回房去。」

「晚安，史東小姐，和你聊天很愉快。」  
「晚安，龐德先生，下次再會。」

 

回到自己的房間，龐德洗了冷水澡，避免酒意擴散到四肢百骸，影響任務的進行。  
洗完澡後，他換上休閒服，用筆電工作一小段時間，並向幕僚長例行匯報進度，剛到漢堡的第一日，他已勘查過地形，明日將會接近目標所在的位置進行探索。

工作結束，已接近晚間十點。

龐德趴上床，看著握在手中的電話，他的指腹輕輕撫過螢幕，滑到聯絡資訊的頁面，他盯著那稱呼好一會，呼出一口氣，指腹一點，電話隨即接通。

同一時刻，馬洛里的手機響了起來。


	14. Chapter 14

「我是龐德，有發生什麼異常嗎？」他單手將手機貼在耳邊，仰躺在床，盯著天花板問。  
『沒有。』彼端簡短地回答，『你的同事很盡責。』

「他也只有這點長處。」  
龐德的刻薄惹來對方的輕笑，生氣盎然的聲調與當初緊急送醫的瀕死狀態截然不同，龐德垂下眼，不帶情緒地道，「抱歉，還需要一點時間。」  
『別在意，我躺了五個月，正需要劇烈運動平衡身體機能。』  
「粗活留給○○九幹吧，派他看門總是有用的。」  
『他已經知道我不是你了。』  
「他很快會接到Ｍ的指令。」龐德簡單地交代，他相信他的長官在細節處也會務求萬無一失。  
『你這是公器私用，浪費大英帝國的納稅錢。』  
「我們生活在妥協和利益交換的世界。」龐德面無表情，將愛國心說得毫不可取。  
對方又笑了一聲，卻忽然倒抽一口氣，抑著呻吟的喘息輕輕淺淺地搔過聽者的心。  
「早點睡，」龐德說，「別浪費○○九的好意。」  
『等等，』對方喚住正要掛線的龐德，喘過一口氣，輕聲交代，『詹姆，萬事小心。』  
龐德一頓，說道，「晚安，麥可。」

 

馬洛里瞧過來電顯示，才按下手機的接聽鍵，左手調暗床頭燈，「譚納，什麼事？」  
『長官，○○七已抵達漢堡，明日正式行動。』  
「讓他低調一些，」馬洛里坐上床，靠抵床頭櫃，雙目半避，似乎在休息，又像在沉思，「譚納，你加派人手去蘇黎世支援○○九。」  
參謀長一頓，小心翼翼地詢問，『長官，這將列入第幾號行動的人力支援？』  
——還是，不列入紀錄？

馬洛里略略思索，不久就做出決定。「三十七號，就和龐德這個併成同一案吧。」  
『是的，長官。』

 

○

 

龐德透過咖啡廳的玻璃窗，盯著對面的高樓大廈，陽光將各扇窗面反射成白鏡，愈接近中午，室外的氣溫越高，當熟悉的人影走出大廈門口，龐德隨即站起身，在桌面擱下一口也沒喝的咖啡，走出店門。

手上捧著前晚預定的粉紅玫瑰花束，龐德走進大廈，他單手摘下臉上的墨鏡，朝警衛笑出一口白牙，「我女朋友住在十六樓，我們昨天吵架了，我是來賠罪的。」

「是嗎？我不記得史東小姐有男朋友。」警衛懷疑地看他一眼，照慣例要撥內線。  
「等等，」龐德按住他的手，「她正在氣頭上，一定會否認，」他燦爛的笑容褪了些許顏色，頓時顯得憂鬱而真摯。  
「說實話，你認為女人為什麼想那麼早結婚？我賺的還不夠買她想要的蒂芬妮。」他落寞一笑，將玫瑰花束遞給警衛。「等她下樓，你把這束花交給她。」  
那束粉紅玫瑰在黑臉警衛手裡，看起來那麼不合適，龐德留戀地撫過著嬌豔的玫瑰花瓣，忽然悶哼一聲，將指頭放進嘴裡吸吮，他對上警衛的眼神，扯出苦澀的笑容。

「這、」警衛原先的懷疑已轉為萬分困擾，他捧著花束看起來格外彆扭，「還是——」  
「當我沒來過，」龐德輕嘆，「我們不適合。」  
「嘿，先生！」  
警衛猛地拉住轉身的龐德，將花束塞回男人懷裡，「女人這種生物是要端在心上哄，」他看著龐德，嚴肅的黑臉忽然有些猙獰，「史東小姐是個好人，你不能輕辱她。」

龐德拍拍警衛露在衣袖外的粗壯手臂，露出感激的笑容，「我會轉告她這句話。」

黑臉的警衛侷促地轉開視線，他陪龐德等電梯，當電梯抵達一樓，他一手擋著電梯門，探進身子，用電子釦感應觸控盤，觸控盤發出嗶一聲，警衛隨即按下十六樓的按鍵。  
「幸運的小夥子，快上去吧。」

「謝謝，」龐德小心地捧著花束踏入電梯，他對著鏡子拉整自己的領帶，朝警衛輕輕點頭。電梯門緩緩闔上，觸控盤上的數字逐步遞增，往十六樓升去。

時間接近中午，星期一是上班日，沒有幾位住戶在此時搭電梯，龐德順利抵達十六樓，踏出電梯，他隨手將花束擱在菲麗歐娜門前，便打開安全門，從安全梯爬上十七樓。  
順著Ｑ指示的位置，龐德來到緊閉的大門前，他按下門鈴，側身避過窺探孔，等待房內的住客開門。

他等了一分鐘，房內毫無反應，龐德心覺有異，又連按幾次門鈴，右手悄悄摸上腰後的華特PPK，他背抵靠在門上，輕輕壓下門把。  
門竟未上鎖，一壓即開。

龐德側身貼著牆壁，腳尖輕輕踢開大門。  
門內依舊毫無動靜。

龐德拔出手槍，用力踹開大門，氣勢凶狠地描準房內的任何目標。

出乎意料的，房內所有的物品都被搬空，刷得蒼白的牆壁貼著一小塊記事用軟木板，一把匕首垂直釘在軟木板上，刀尖戳過一張白紙，紙條隨窗外的冷風烈烈飄蕩。  
龐德緊握著槍，謹慎地踏入房中，他走到牆前，隨手撕下紙條，凝神細看。  
紙條上只有三個阿拉伯數字。

707

這是菲麗歐娜在愛麗舍酒店的房號！

龐德心覺不對，立刻用手機撥通愛麗舍酒店，要求櫃台轉接進七○七號房，卻在此刻得知菲麗歐娜已然退房的消息，龐德壓下心頭的不安感，客氣地掛掉電話，快步離開房間，跑下安全梯，匆忙地抵達一樓，顧不得和警衛致意，他衝出大門，招手攔下計程車，「愛麗舍酒店，快！」

 

龐德坐進電梯，用順來的卡感應菲麗歐娜的房門，他閃身進入房內，關上門，菲麗歐娜的身影映入眼簾。

幸也不幸，龐德的預感都會成真。

 

菲麗歐娜被倒吊在半空中，頸側與左右大腿各有一道傷口，大量的血痕從傷口流過全身，深色地毯上有一大片汙漬，這三道傷口精準地切開她的動脈，死因是失血過多。

龐德臉色蒼白，收緊拳頭，咬緊牙根，「野狼。」齒縫間蹦出的語音如從地獄深處發出的惡嚎。

 

他深吸一口氣，半蹲下身，從菲麗歐娜自然垂下的雙手上取下金黃色的戒指。指環上雕刻著八爪章魚。

龐德將戒指收入口袋，拿出手機對著菲麗歐娜的屍體前後拍了幾張照，吊掛她繩索的另一端固定在重達一百五十公斤的保險櫃把手上，繩索繞過穿衣架、水晶吊燈與吊掛窗簾的橫軸，巧妙利用槓桿原理，將菲麗歐娜掉上半空之中。

——和瑪德琳一樣。

種種手法都和瑪德琳一模一樣。

 

龐德垂眼凝視她好一會，隨即轉身離開，他掏出手機，將菲麗歐娜的圖片傳給Ｑ，並撥通電話。

「Ｑ，是我，我們來晚一步。幫我調愛麗舍酒店今天早上十點到十二點之間的監視器畫面，過濾來過七樓的每一個人。」

 


	15. Chapter 15

龐德重新回到星辰大廈，黑臉警衛擔憂地看著他，龐德也不隱瞞，直說，「菲麗歐娜過世了，是謀殺。我來整理她的遺物。」

「怎、怎麼會？」  
警衛踉踉蹌蹌地搖晃好半晌，雙腳彷彿無法再支撐他的體重般頹然地往後跌坐在椅子上，他雙手掩住臉，不停自喃，「她是那麼好、那麼好的人，怎麼可能——」  
龐德抿了抿唇，堅毅而肅穆的唇線緩緩嘆出沉重的鼻息，他輕拍警衛的肩，安慰道，「她會慶幸有你這樣的朋友。」

語畢，龐德不再多說，他越過失神的警衛，按下電梯，電梯抵達一樓時，他用從菲麗歐娜身上摸來的感應釦感應觸控盤，一路坐上十六樓，再經安全梯往上爬一層，十七樓的金屬製大門仍舊敞開，與他離開時同樣模樣。

龐德踏入房內，四處搜尋對方留下的蛛絲馬跡，他撿了幾根掉落的毛髮，拍下地板上拖曳重物的痕跡，最後回到軟木板前。  
他掏出手套戴上，拔下釘得死緊的匕首，放入證物袋，收進口袋中。

龐德回到十六樓，用鑰匙打開菲麗歐娜的住處，他小心翼翼地脫鞋，將皮鞋留在玄關。  
龐德有條裡地翻閱她的私人物品，眼角邊忽然瞥過什麼，龐德有所感悟地回身，盯著角落的電話，他走近蟄伏於陰暗處的銀灰電話座機，盯著面盤思考，接著他伸出食指，按下聽取留言的按鈕，錄音設備頓時啟動。

沒有未讀留言，它從最後一則留言開始播放。

嗶──  
『A13，十四日早上十點半回到愛麗舍酒店。』

嗶──  
『A13，照片已寄到你的信箱。』

嗶──  
『您好，這裡是愛麗舍酒店，已確認您的訂房紀錄，入住日期為五月十三日，停留一晚，靜候您的光臨。』

嗶──  
『所有留言已被讀取，如要重聽，請按一；如不需要，請按二。』  
『未能辨識您的按鍵，如要重聽，請按一；如不需要，請按二。』  
『未能辨識您的按鍵，謝謝您的使用。』

嗶──

龐德重按留言鍵，電話答錄機再度重新播放留言。

嗶──  
『A13，十四日早上十點半回到愛麗舍酒店。』  
嗶──  
『A13，照片已寄到你的信箱。』

嗶──  
『您好，這裡是愛麗舍酒店，已確認您的訂房紀錄，入住日期為五月十三日，停留一晚──』這是艾美莉的聲音，龐德不耐煩地切斷，轉跳下一則留言。

嗶──  
『所有留言已被讀取，如要重聽，請按一；如不需要，請按二。』

二，不需要。

龐德關掉錄音筆，將小巧的錄音設備收入衣袋，他在書房找到菲麗歐娜的私人電腦，他打開電腦，開機密碼欄頓時跳出。  
龐德用Ｑ給他的連接頭，一端插入電腦，一端出插入手機，並撥通電話。

「Ｑ，幫我破解這台電腦。」  
『龐德，長官已經接獲漢堡市警局向上層抗議的消息，』軍需官此刻的脾氣有些差，但更多的是幸災樂禍。  
「我會解釋的，」龐德隨口安撫道，「出入酒店的名單，你查到了嗎？」  
『我過濾服務生與停留時間過短的客人，有幾位嫌疑犯，他們的住宿資料已經發到你的信箱。』

「謝了，Ｑ，這台電腦──」  
『在你廢話的時候，我已經完成工作了。』

什麼？  
龐德回頭去看，螢幕上的滑鼠正自行移動，並將硬碟的資料傳到某個網路空間，上傳的進度條已顯示百分之百，一張張照片在桌面自動打開。

金髮的龐德。  
游泳的龐德。  
喝酒的龐德。  
抽菸的龐德。  
打鬥的龐德。

全部都是龐德。  
『你的魅力不減當年。」Ｑ涼薄地說，完全忽略每一張照片的龐德，頭上都有個紅色靶心。

直接忽略Ｑ的諷刺，龐德習慣性地交待，「Ｑ，我傳送兩段錄音檔，幫我分析說話者的背景音。」

 

龐德將菲麗歐娜的電腦關機，抹去自己來到的痕跡，在等待Ｑ的結果期間，他用手機翻閱信箱，閱讀三位嫌疑人的背景資料。  
住宿資料並無照片，但Ｑ很貼心地將攝像頭拍攝的影像附在住客資料旁，以便對照。  
三位嫌疑犯都是男性，兩名白人，一名黑人，全穿著西裝筆挺，他們同為七樓的住客，同樣於十四日早晨準備退房。

 

愛麗舍酒店已經不能回去，龐德稍晚在漢堡的第二個落角處接到Ｑ的來電。

『風聲與海浪，離岸邊不遠，考慮來回愛麗舍酒店所需的時間，你可以往──』Ｑ報出一串地名，每個地點都臨近港口或河邊。  
「謝謝你，Ｑ。最後一件事，幫我找一個人，慣用右手使刀，刀法俐落，有前科，有假釋出獄的記錄。」  
『你限定的範圍可真小。』  
「不介意我再幫你縮小一點，他是三位嫌疑犯之一。」  
『還有其他限制條件嗎？』Ｑ的語音更涼了。  
「你剛剛才聽過他的聲音。」龐德淡漠地說，即使查到他的身份，也只是在這場局裡邁出第一步。

龐德此話一出，彼端的Ｑ頓時嗅到些許不對的氣息，軍需官不經意地問，『他是誰？』  
龐德一頓，似乎沒預料會聽見如此直白的問句，像他從沒做好準備回答這個問題，他很慢很慢地吐息。

「『野狼』。」  
他的發音與咬字都有些重，彷彿正克制自己不要將這個字眼狠狠摔到地板上。


	16. Chapter 16

龐德取出證物袋中的匕首，放在Ｑ支部出品的小型分析檢驗台上，細微的雷射光束開始掃描座檯上的物品與人體殘留的皮屑，儀器比對了內建的小型資料庫，初步檢測，並未找到符合的人選。

龐德並不氣餒，早年他曾駭過一次軍情六處的犯罪組織與聯合情報安全資料庫，同樣未曾找到嫌疑人選，他將匕首重新收入證物袋，拿出遺留在現廠的毛髮簡單的取樣，將DNA的數據回傳給Ｑ。

微黯的藍光從未拉整的窗簾縫隙透了進來，龐德坐在床邊檢查自己的配槍，他拆開槍枝，上油，又重新組裝，放入子彈，等待的時間彷彿拖著慢悠悠步伐的老人，漫步前進時，還會折回幾步留連。

等得不耐煩了，龐德站起身走進浴室，他站在洗手檯前，彎下腰，打開水龍頭，他攤開雙手掌心，打算盛水洗臉。  
他等了一會，沒有等到水。

這飯店是怎麼回事？  
龐德凝起眉，正要咒罵，溫和的語調從右側飄來。  
「停水了。」

龐德愣了一下，他扭頭去看，瑪德琳穿著一襲白衣坐在窗邊，雪紡的材質輕輕飄盪，她的神情有些孤高，又有些寂寞，「詹姆士，停水了。」  
龐德一下午的疲乏隨著累積的火氣一同上來，「這裡是希爾頓飯店，停水總會公告吧？」

「上星期電視不是有播嗎？會停水一周，」瑪德琳輕輕淺淺地說，「供水的水管受到破壞，他們還在搶救。」  
「上星期？」龐德一征，今天是五月、五月十四，那上星期就是五月七日。  
那時候，他在──

「你忘記了。」瑪德琳從窗邊下來，龐德沉默地看著她走近他的身側，瑪德琳捧起他的臉，輕輕靠上，「你又忘記了，你從沒記得過。」  
「不，我只是──」龐德闔起眼，五月七日，他在哪裡？在英國，還是在瑞士？「我只是──」他試圖替自己辯解，但為什麼要辯解？辯解給誰聽？  
「你只是不在這裡。」瑪德琳抵著他的額，吐息在他的耳畔，「你的心也不在這裡。」  
「我當然不在這裡！」龐德深吸一口氣，睜開眼睛，瑪德林還在，不是夢，他抓著她兩手手臂，音量不自主地提高，「這裡是漢堡，是德國，我當時在英國，在倫敦，在──」  
「詹姆士，」瑪德琳輕柔地打斷他，「再說一次，你在哪裡？」  
「我在、」龐德定睛一看，瑪德琳身後是一片黃沙，他們四周全是沙漠，炙熱的陽光刺眼地能紮入心臟，龐德的呼吸變得急促，他收回視線，對上瑪德琳平靜的雙眸，他忽然湊上前，閉上眼，狠狠地吻她。

世界在旋轉。  
他是隨風漂流的風箏，沒有人抓著他的線頭，他總在流浪。  
是西非、是漢堡、是倫敦，那都無所謂，在哪裡都一樣。

 

細碎的麻癢爬過手肘，龐德放開瑪德琳，赤手抓起嚙咬他的毒蠍，毒蠍瘋狂地擺動身體想逃脫他的掌握，龐德用力握緊毒蠍，正要往外甩，瑪德琳忽然制止了他。  
「詹姆士，」她抵著他的唇，輕柔的吐息拂過他的唇瓣，「它是找你的。」

一瞬間，黃沙散去。

 

龐德睜開眼，天花板有幾束光影的交錯，他用手肘撐起半身，靠坐床頭，冷汗透濕了他的內衣，他揉了揉眉心，回頭尋找他的手機。

他在床邊張望一會，才忽然意識到手機正握在自己的右掌心裡。藉著手機自身的微光，他看見了三通未接來電顯示，全來自Ｑ的加秘線路。  
時間是十分鐘前。

 

「Ｑ？」  
『真高興你還活著，龐德。』Ｑ的聲音有些沙啞，『三位嫌疑犯都沒有前科，沒有一個符合你描述的條件，至於你下午寄來的DNA，有一些線索。』  
「他是誰？」  
『他的基因並未符合犯罪資料庫的資料，所以我重新比對漢堡市各醫院的就診記錄，恰巧有一筆符合，你打開電腦。』

龐德打開平板，一張牙醫診所的就診記錄跳出桌面，上頭附註看診人的姓名、地址、身體資訊與牙齦狀況。  
「他是？」  
『阿達爾貝特‧霍夫曼，海龍搬家公司的清潔人員，』  
Ｑ不打算賣關子，長時間的工作令他精神疲乏，『十三日早上，海龍搬家公司曾受託替星辰大廈的住戶搬遷傢俱，霍夫曼就是負責的員工。』  
『還有一點，你可能會想知道。前一周打電話去預定海龍搬家公司的委託者是一位女性，姓科萊因，』Ｑ又發了一張照片到龐德的桌面，『她恰巧替鮑恩工作。』

馬賽爾‧鮑恩，四十一歲，德國電信集團執行長。  
十三日當晚，鮑恩曾住宿於愛麗舍酒店七樓，他正是涉嫌殺害菲麗歐娜的三位嫌疑犯之一。

 

 

馬洛里在電話鈴響的第一聲就拿過手機，來電顯示名稱讓他短暫地遲疑了一下。幸而，他並非優柔寡斷之人，在第三聲鈴響時，他按下接聽鍵。

「有什麼事，龐德？」


	17. Chapter 17

「長官，」  
龐德握著手機，吞嚥唾液的聲音蓋過呼吸，他想著與瑪德琳的那個吻，忽然不確定自己為什麼要撥這通電話。  
他的沉默太漫長，但今夜的馬洛里似乎有無與倫比的耐心，他們聽見空氣拂過話筒的流動，確認對方貼著話孔的事實，沉默無邊無際地蔓延而開，彷彿合情合理，順理成章。

悠揚古典的鐘聲傳進龐德的耳膜，那來自馬洛里家的客廳。  
一切的舉動都有緣由，所有的事件都有原因，或許，現在就是所謂對的時機，馬洛里選在此刻平淡地問，「什麼事？」

沉穩而堅定的語句在異鄉形成某種牢固的鎖鍊，瞬間扣上龐德的頸項，打算掛掉電話的念頭被拋到腦後，龐德的呼吸稍稍加快，他闔上眼，沉浸在黑暗裡，盤旋在喉頭的字句自然而然地滾出舌尖。

「主人，我需要你。」

彼端的沉默沒有想像中那麼漫長。  
「你以為這麼說，就不需要為漢堡市的混亂負責？」馬洛里壓低聲調，顯出迫人的威嚴。

龐德下意識從床邊滑下，滑順地跪坐在地毯上，「不是，主人。」他的背脊依舊挺得筆直，像受令的軍官，回話短促而急切。

「很好，」馬洛里慢慢地說，「你將會受到懲罰。」  
「是的，主人。」龐德的聲線繃緊，馬洛里總能精準使用某些字眼挑動他的神經。

「完成任務，然後回來。」馬洛里稍稍停頓，為下一句話做足夠的鋪陳，「這是命令。」  
「是的，主人。」

掛上電話，龐德忽然感覺壓在胸口的沉重負荷減輕了一些，而餘下的那些，他也有解決的方法。  
這方法簡單，明確，理所當然。

回英國覆命。

○

 

「您好，我是安索格‧施密特，與鮑恩先生約今日下午三點，在他的辦公室會面。」金髮的男人穿著西裝筆挺，朝櫃檯小姐遞出名片，他是來自《世界報》的記者，這次是為了電信集團併購日商積水集團旗下子的積水電視台而來，《世界報》的首版打算提出電信集團據有壟斷媒體播放權的威脅性。

「施密特先生，請稍等。」櫃檯接待小姐端給施密特一杯水，同時撥通內線進執行長辦公室進行通報。

「阿洛依，前檯有一位《世界報》的記者，是施密特先生，與鮑恩先生有約。」接待小姐禮貌性朝施密特露出微笑，又移開視線，傾聽彼端的回應，「取消嗎？好的，好的，我知道了。」

掛掉電話，接待小姐朝施密特輕輕點頭，語帶歉意，「施密特先生，非常抱歉，鮑恩先生今日身體不適，不便見客，能請您改日再來嗎？」

「至今為止，鮑恩先生已經取消三次會面，」施密特平靜地說，「看來貴集團並不在意社會的觀感，我不會再來打擾。」他扶正自己的眼鏡，轉身離開。

櫃檯電話在施密特走後再次響起，接待小姐聽到對方的交代，頓時一怔，「好的，好的，我馬上請他上去。」

掛上電話，她快步走出櫃檯，終於在旋轉門前攔下施密特。  
「不好意思，施密特先生，執行長請您直接上去。」

「喔？」男人的眼角瞥過落後他一步的修長身影，在他轉身之前，施密特收掉玩味的眼神，「麻煩帶路。」  
「這邊請。」

小姐領著施密特到執行長的私人電梯前，電梯門已然開啟，她恭敬地送他進去，「請慢走。」電梯門緩緩闔上。

施密特右手放在腰側，握著他的慣用槍，視線專注地盯著螢幕上竄升的數字。  
二十六、二十七、二十八、二十九，叮。

電梯門再次打開，施密特走出電梯，走廊的盡頭只有一間辦公室，他一路往前走，整條走廊靜悄悄的，只有皮鞋跟交錯叩地的輕脆聲響。

施密特走到玻璃門前，透過玻璃看見一張辦公桌和一台電腦，電腦右側的矮桌上放著愛馬仕的皮包，座椅稍稍滑開，桌上疊著處理一半的文件，房裡空無一人。

施密特輕輕推開玻璃門，環視四周，這裏應該是秘書室，而鮑恩的辦公室——  
他的視線轉向裏頭厚重的木門，想必就是那了。  
施密特走到木門前，輕輕壓下門把，接著右腳猛然一踢，厚重的木門用力彈開，鮑恩就坐在他的辦公椅上，正對著大門，等待施密特到來。

鮑恩沒有對施密特的無禮行動發出任何評論。

事實上，他不能發出任何評論。  
他的眉心之間有著燒焦的彈孔。

馬賽爾‧鮑恩，已經死了。

 

窗簾被強風擾動得啪啪作響，施密特拔出配槍，踏出大開的落地窗，鮑恩的辦公室外是一個露天游泳池，游泳池旁有一架躺椅和一支遮陽傘，一排濕淋淋的腳印從泳池延伸到外圍的欄杆上。

欄杆上坐著一個人，只穿著一條短褲，背對他，雙腳在空中悠閒地晃蕩。

那是個男人，膚色被陽光曬得黝黑，健壯的背肌有幾道泛白的刀疤。  
單看他的坐姿，難以想像他正坐在二十九層樓高的欄杆上，他一手持菸，一手悠閒地垂放在左大腿側，平衡感好的驚人。

施密特的心臟忽然加快，這是在初初見到殺害菲麗歐娜的三個嫌疑犯所沒有顯現的徵兆。  
他的直覺一向準確，他相信他的直覺。

他拔起槍，朝男人慢慢地走過去。  
平台上一望無際，看來沒有男人的黨羽埋伏。

愈接近男人，施密特的心臟跳得愈快，當他站在男人的身後，他忽然想通了一個問題，是誰殺害了菲麗歐娜。

「野狼」不可能犯下如此簡單的錯誤，留下疏漏的把柄。  
監控錄像之所以不會有「野狼」的進出記錄，是因為──

坐在欄杆上輕晃的男人慵懶地側過身，朝天空噴出一口菸，夾在指節間的菸火豔紅如血。

「一開始，我就在裡面。」


	18. Chapter 18

消毒水的味道到處都是，游泳池的池水隨風起浪，一次次打上岸邊，池水流下排水溝的聲音反覆響起，陽光很亮，池面上彷彿鋪滿破碎的玻璃。

「野狼。」黝黑的槍口指著男人的背脊，食指搭在板機上。  
「所以，小詹姆士，你磨蹭這麼久都在做什麼？打毛衣？」  
「除了那之外的事。」龐德咧開嘴角，給出一個不算是笑的微笑，那通常能解釋任何不合常理。

男人俐落地翻身，站在欄杆之外約莫五十公分的小平台，他面對龐德，笑了一下，「那些女人都是一個樣，別管她們，你早就能找到我。先生說，你的個性就是優柔寡斷，他不是警告過你嗎？說他如何殺掉他的父親，是不是，小詹姆士？我不介意再描述一次，那個女人，她的父親叫什麼？懷特，還是懷德？你知道我開始放血以後，她──」一發子彈瞬間擦過男人的太陽穴，不是龐德打歪了，是男人輕巧地側過頭顱閃避眉心的子彈。

「耐心，」野狼攤開雙手，看似投降，音量忽然壓低，「讓我們再試一次，我保證你仍然殺不了我。」他往右側移了一步，蹲下身，龐德才注意到野狼原先所站之處的欄杆底端綁著一條繩索，野狼的手掌心驀然翻出一個打火機，他瞬間點燃繩索，龐德朝他開槍，同時往前一仆，他趴在欄杆邊，透過縫隙看見繩索的另一端綁著一名女性的雙腳，她整個人被倒吊在半空中，血色盡失，綁在欄杆的繩索已然起火。

龐德迅速跑回泳池邊，脫下西裝外套浸入泳池，再抱著濕透的西裝回到欄杆處，火焰順著繩索往下延燒，他用濕重的西裝包住火勢，高熱的白煙瀰漫眼前，龐德一咬牙，他拿開西裝，赤手將繩索緩慢往上拉，女人的身體一吋一吋升高，直到龐德能透過欄杆縫隙抓住她的雙腳。

槍管抵上他的背脊。  
龐德說，「我以為你不用槍。」  
「我不介意破例。小詹姆士，你有槍，我手無寸鐵，你本該贏的，可是你卻丟了槍去救一個注定死去的女人，把你的槍送給我，這份禮物我當然要收。」野狼命令，「站起來。」

龐德並未放開手中的女人，她的身體微微發冷，龐德提著她的腳踝一同站起來，女人毫無動靜，似乎早已失去意識。這樣也好，減輕救援的難度。

「然後？」龐德問。  
「如果你想要再一個機會，我可以給你，」野狼說，「救她，或轉身殺我。」  
「聽起來我沒有選擇。」龐德說，「我兩個都選。」  
「那你註定失敗。」野狼總結。

下一刻，龐德將女人往後一甩，右手抽出左腋下的槍回身射擊，野狼反射性地躲開，右手的華特PPK被打落在地，野狼左腳一踢，將落在平台上的女人踢向龐德，返身去撿槍。

被阻隔視線的龐德慢了一步，當他看清懷中的女人時，身體一僵，他站起身，野狼已經握緊槍，槍口正對他，野狼露齒微笑。

「這樣就不有趣了，小詹姆士，我們不能總照你的規則玩，」野狼看著龐德的槍口，笑著說，「我在這裡等你可不是為了看你表演二流槍法，」他把槍往後一拋，挑釁地說，「做個男人，小詹姆士。」

龐德的眼角細微一抽，他將槍往右拋，向前用力撲倒野狼，一記右鉤拳打得野狼偏過頭去，野狼屈起左膝用力撞擊龐德的下腹，兩個人在平台上相互扭打，一路翻滾到欄杆邊。

龐德用一記頭槌撞得野狼眼冒金星，他用拳頭壓著野狼的咽喉，將野狼半身抵在欄杆上，面無表情地說，「你擅長的是刀，可不是近身搏戰。」

「小詹姆士、」野狼才吐出一個字，喉頭頓時被壓迫得更緊，身後的欄杆輕微晃蕩，他艱難地吸進一口氣，咧開唇角，滑出貨真價實的笑意，「我個人、更喜歡、倒──」他的話並未說全，龐德又使力，他幾乎發不出任何聲音，鏤在背脊上的金屬硌得生疼，僵持了數秒，忽然間，背脊上的壓力大幅減輕，鏗鏘一聲，身後的欄杆瞬間鬆脫，龐德反應極快地後退，野狼頓時往外倒。

龐德瞳孔圓睜，他往前一仆，下意識朝前方伸手，堪堪與野狼的手交錯而過，抓住滿掌的虛空。  
龐德趴在平台邊，看著野狼從高空落下，漸成一黑點，生命從有到無不過數秒的時間。  
他緩慢站起身，一路撿回他的槍，路過躺在地上的女人時，他蹲下，撿起一旁的西裝外套蓋在她的屍首上。

野狼說得沒錯，最終，他既沒救回科萊因，也沒能殺掉野狼。

龐德站在泳池邊，仰起頸項，太陽正要沒入地平線，泳池的水依舊隨風擺盪，任務無聲無息地結束了，而他即將回到日不落帝國。


	19. Chapter 19

雨水打在玻璃窗上的聲響特別寒冷，馬洛里穿著家居服踏進起居室，微開的窗戶漏進隱微的月光，濕意瀰漫整個房間，馬洛里隨手按下牆上開關，室內大亮，他走到窗台邊，那裡全是水漬，水漬延伸到地板上，形狀乍看之下毫不規則，但細看起來，更像──

「你應該按門鈴。」馬洛里不帶情緒地說，他喀的一聲關上窗戶，轉過身，看著不知何時出現的訪客。

「我並非你認為的那個人。」男人低笑一聲，他的金髮微濕，襯衫上有著斑駁的水痕，倚著牆的姿勢不自主透出慵懶的性感。他沒有喝酒，至少馬洛里沒有嗅到酒味。

「那你更應該按門鈴，」馬洛里雙手環胸，低沉的聲調不怒而威，「有事嗎？」  
「我是幽靈，幽靈按不了門鈴。」男人說，「我來聽候差遣，主人。」「主」字落下的同時，他雙膝下跪，頭顱低垂，姿態溫順。

馬落裡眉頭一皺，命令道，「龐德，起來。」  
低垂頭顱的男人並未答話，也未動作。情勢似乎有些奇怪，過往在男人尊他為主的時刻，從未違背過馬洛里的命令。  
馬洛里往前一步，走到男人面前，男人絲毫不動，馬洛里又說，「抬頭。」  
這一次，男人聽話地抬頭仰視他，「是的，主人。」  
馬洛里心神一凝，他嘗試性地再喚，「龐德，站起來。」  
男人毫無動靜，直視他的璀璨藍眸輕巧眨眼，又垂下視線。

馬洛里深吸一口氣，心中模糊的猜測被悄然驗証，這比他所想的還棘手，他無奈地問，「你喜歡開燈，還是喜歡黑暗？」  
「依主人決定。」男人平靜地回答。  
「我記得你當初可沒那麼溫馴。」馬洛里挖苦道，這句話並未得到男人的回應。  
此刻，正常談話的可能性降得低落，但馬洛里仍抱著一絲希望問道，「我們談談你從漢堡打回來的那通電話？」  
「我不明白你的問題，主人。」男人回答。  
「你記得你從漢堡打了一通電話吧，你為什麼打那通電話？」馬洛里問。  
「我不明白你的問題，主人。」男人並未改變他的回答。

毫無進展，情勢甚至更加模糊。見狀，馬洛里不再堅持，他揉著眉心，低聲說，「站起來，去洗澡。」  
「是的，主人。」男人溫順地站起來，往浴室走去。

 

馬洛里收拾窗台邊的殘局，將地板重新拖過一遍，他坐進沙發，思慮如何正確對待不請自來的訪客。  
第一次，可說事急從權；第二次，可說是情勢所逼，但事情不能永遠持續下去。  
馬洛里並未涉略這一塊，即便在查過資料有些粗淺的了解，也不足以導正整件事所帶來的偏差效應，這應該交給專業人士，口風緊一些的那種，有口碑又不會洩密。  
處理這件事上，馬洛里要求的條件很嚴苛，但總有門道能找到滿足他需求的專家。

 

男人赤身裸體走進起居室。  
即使馬洛里做了萬全準備，在看到赤裸的男人時，他仍然忍不住加重了呼吸。  
不是因為慾望，而是因為脫離掌控的情勢，與不明所以的惱怒。  
這惱怒在第一次見到男人時沒有浮現，在第二次見到男人時沒有浮現，在接到意味不明的電話時沒有浮現，卻在此刻浮了出來。

他打開空調系統，調高溫度，招手讓男人走近，男人在他腳邊滑順地下跪，等候他的命令。  
「聽著，我們必須停止。」馬洛里不容拒絕地說。  
男人瞬間抬頭，盯著他的眼神滿是訝異與不情願，馬洛里不顧他的反對，接著說，「我得給你換主人。」  
「不。」男人簡潔乾脆地拒絕，「若主人不願意盡義務，我將不再出現。」他說話同時直視馬洛里，藍眸在白光的反射下顯得晶瀅透亮，生氣逼人，他的抗議太直接，和方才的溫順截然不同，倒似馬洛里初見男人時的倔強。  
並非馬洛里下令，男人就會永遠遵從，在主人的選擇上，男人固執地出乎意料，正因如此，被威脅的對象頓時變成馬洛里。  
只要一思及沒有抒發壓力管道會變成什麼樣子，馬洛里忽然察覺自己不能徹手不管。  
「我不是最好的。」馬洛里說，帶著幾不可查的怒氣，突如其來的權力更像重如巨石的負擔，而他不願去思考那其中隱含多少畏懼自己超過界限造成的恐慌。  
「我不需要最好的。」男人說，馬洛里這才注意到男人也從未自稱奴隸，或許，那是男人膽敢反抗馬洛里的一項證據。  
「那你需要什麼？」馬洛里問。  
「所有主人能夠提供的一切。」

所以，情勢最後演變成男人趴在他膝上呻吟，男人的臀肉緊實，而掌心拍打在皮膚上的聲音太輕脆，掩蓋窗外的雨聲，馬洛里無視抵著他膝間的堅硬物體，手掌的動作未停，享受一旦延長就成了懲罰，呻吟在更深的夜裡轉為求饒，不用空調，男人全身泛紅，滿身是汗，馬洛里甚至沒有使用任何物品進入他，他就硬得發疼。

是對的對象，或對的方式，馬洛里並不清楚。但他訝異的是，男人的身體竟敏感到光只是這樣的拍打而不碰觸下身，男人就亢奮地射在他身上。  
如果馬洛里只需要做到這些，做到他目前曾對男人做過的一切男人就滿足的話，暫時保持現狀不是太困難。  
更遠的未來，或許等過些時日，答案自然會浮現。

至於要如何處置從漢堡回來的特工，馬洛里看著背對他低低喘息的男人，再度回憶起那通不明所以的來電。  
窗外的雨，不知何時已經停了。

【第二部／獵狼　完結】


	20. 【第三部】

他站在門前。  
階梯上的落葉飄過他的褲腳，他垂下視線，跟著落葉飛舞的軌跡。  
他知道他得伸出手去開門，除了第一次之外，他每一次都試圖抗拒這件事。  
場景重覆很長一段時間後，他逐漸麻木了，他將手掌貼上門把，慢慢收闔掌心，他將門把下壓，感覺到門後的阻力減輕，他往前踏一步，幾乎貼在門上。  
他沒有推門。

早點完成，就能早點離開，這只是一件任務。他要回家。  
他一鼓作氣用力推開門，大門像後敞開，搖搖晃晃，他站在門口，收緊掌心。

血流得滿地都是，彷彿在地面上鋪展成一片鮮紅色的地毯，大門一開，它似乎找到它尚未入侵的領地，鮮血流向門口，逐漸淹過他的腳邊。  
它什麼時候變成鮮紅色？  
他邁開步伐，踏著鮮血走到客廳的中央，他伸出手，用指腹輕輕摩擦她依舊柔軟的臉龐，她睜開眼睛，就著倒立的姿態，輕聲說，「嘿，詹姆士。」  
他在鮮血之中安穩地坐下，盤著腿，濃厚的濕意漫過下半身，他讓自己的目光與她平視，「好久不見。」  
「你不能一直來，」瑪德琳輕柔地說，「不能總是坐在那裡。」  
龐德凝視著她的眼睛，仍然那麼美麗，他幾乎是被蠱惑了，他靠得更近，低聲說，「我沒辦法控制。」  
「我幫不了你。」她的聲音帶著虔誠的寧靜，如同每天早晨她坐在餐桌邊與他分享第一個早安吻，而不是如同現在被倒吊在客廳的天花板上，讓他坐在她的血裡凝視她。  
「瑪德琳，」他傾身貼著她的唇，「我走不了，我沒辦法走。」  
「但你應該走。」她眨著眼睛，「站起來，走吧，回倫敦去，回到Ｍ的身邊去。如果這世界上有一個人能夠幫你，只可能是他。」呢喃的語音漸行漸遠，龐德伸出手，可她退後的速度比他預想的更加快速，他爬起身大喊，「瑪德琳！」  
「走吧，詹姆士，走吧。」她的聲音、她的臉逐漸被鮮血覆蓋，朦朧地在整個空間裡迴盪，「不要再回來。」  
他腳下的地板開始崩塌，從瑪德琳正下方裂出一道口，他搖搖晃晃地站著，試圖抓住沙發扶手來維持站立，裂口的邊緣逐漸擴大，僅只是一瞬間，裂口就吞噬了他腳下的地板，失重感忽然攫住他，他正在墜洛，他看見愈來愈遠的裂口邊緣探出一張熟悉的臉，白衣袖口隨風飄盪，逐漸掩蓋了裂口。  
「瑪德琳！」他大叫，瞬間睜開眼睛。

 

眼熟的天花板提醒他身在何處，他喘著氣，用手肘撐起上半身，額上的毛巾落在下腹，他吞嚥唾液，看見馬洛里摘下眼鏡，從書桌後方站起身，走近他，「醒了？」  
「長官。」他沙啞地叫了一聲。  
馬洛里遞給他一杯水和一顆膠囊，「把退燒藥吃了，你會舒服一點。」  
龐德難得沒有抗拒，他乖順地接過水和膠囊，一口吞下，清水讓他感覺到自己的貪婪，他吞嚥更快，以滋潤乾渴的喉嚨。  
馬洛里接過空著的水杯，平靜地說，「我真沒見過你這麼聽話的樣子。」  
「抱歉，長官。」他說，放棄辯駁何謂不聽話，「我很抱歉。」他又說了一次。  
「停止對我道歉，特工，」馬洛里嚴肅地說，在看見龐德抿緊的唇瓣時放柔語調，「這不是你最需要道歉的事。」  
龐德靠著床版，仍感覺到從靈魂深處湧上來的疲憊，但那不意味著他感受不出馬洛里潛藏在語句之下的玩味。事實上，那不算是責備。以馬洛里過往對他的態度而言，這句話透出的意味比他所能想像的更加親暱。

『如果這世界上有一個人能夠幫你，只可能是他。』瑪德琳的聲音在腦海中響起，龐德無法分辨那究竟是她的意思還是出於他自己的想像，像他不能確定瑪德琳是否已經真的死亡，一切歸於前者比想像中容易，可是龐德無法不意識到如果是後者，那表示他比他所願意承認的更加信賴馬洛里。  
他的長官完全沒有必要負擔他的個人情緒，馬洛里做的已經超過一個長官該做的事，遠遠超過他必須要做的事，而他仍然站在這裡，沒有扔下龐德轉身就走。  
龐德的信任並非毫無根據，他早知道馬洛里是什麼樣的人，卻沒想過事到臨頭，馬洛里表現得比他所知道的更好。  
龐德看著腹部上的濕毛巾，持續緊繃的戒心一下裂開了口，他揉著太陽穴，低聲要求，「長官，可以請你再給我一杯水嗎？今天晚上將會過得很漫長。」

馬洛里評估的視線從他的眼睛滑過垂落在棉被外裸露的手臂，默不作聲地走出房間，龐德趁機打量四周，他躺在馬洛里的臥房，書桌緊鄰著窗戶，筆電半闔著，螢幕的亮光映在窗戶上。  
龐德忽然領悟到，在他醒來之前，馬洛里正在工作。他讓龐德睡在他的床上，無非是為了就近看顧他。  
龐德有一秒慶幸自己醒了，他不想讓馬洛里在自己的房裡打地舖，他的長官很可能會因為責任心而堅持這麼做，龐德不確定自己是不是願意欠馬洛里更多。  
馬洛里帶著整個水罐和一個紅外線耳溫槍走進臥室，他替龐德倒了一杯水，然後坐在床沿，無視龐德的拒絕，替他測量體溫。  
「三十六點七度Ｃ，恭喜，你已經退燒了。」馬洛里平淡地扔掉耳罩，關掉耳溫槍，他看著正在喝水的龐德，「五分鐘夠嗎？」  
「當然，長官。」  
馬洛里點了點頭，他拿著耳溫槍走出房間，龐德轉頭看著窗戶，電腦螢幕已經暗下，轉為螢幕保護裝置，即使筆電設有密碼的可能，龐德仍然認為馬洛里就這樣扔下開機中的電腦（同一個房間裡甚至還有個毫無觀看權限的特工），並不是一個明智的決定。  
龐德收回視線，他的長官給他五分鐘整理思緒，他不想浪費馬洛里的好意。

馬洛里在五分鐘後走回房裡，龐德沒有戴錶，但他的長官必然準時，他是個古典的老紳士。  
「你想我坐在哪裡？」他問。  
「這是你的房間。」龐德說，看見馬洛里從書桌後方拉著辦公椅來到床前，距離龐德不過一公尺，一個恰到好處的距離。  
「你準備好就開始吧。」馬洛里雙膝交疊，兩手相扣放在膝上，他穿的是普通的家居服，但在一瞬間，龐德彷彿看見聯合情報安全部門首長西裝筆挺地坐在辦公室裡質詢他。  
這個男人是天生的上位者，與職位、與穿著，甚至與軍階無關。他太適合做一位將領，做一位領導者，他太容易讓人信任，太容易讓人追隨。

龐德又喝一杯水，在反悔的念頭盤據整個腦袋之前開口，「瑪德琳和我離開英國，我們去了瑞士。一切都和想像的一樣美好，她回學校教書。我們住在郊區，她去上課的時候，我會去運動，」龐德短暫地停了一下，像是陷入某種情境而無法自拔，馬洛里沒有催促他，只是等待。  
「當她空出一段假期，我們會去海邊，或去爬山。享受渡假生活。」  
龐德又喝了一口水，繼續說，「半年過去，我們以為那些事都已經離我們很遠。然後，瑪德琳開始接到恐嚇電話。」  
「她會在學校和家裡接到無聲電話，有時候是經過變聲器的威脅電話。我們換了手機和住所的號碼，但沒有用。」龐德的語調平淡而毫無感情，「她開始陷入神經質狀態，那是我的錯，那是我的問題，我不該把我的問題帶給她。」  
「你知道電話是誰打的嗎？」馬洛里問。  
「來自公共電話，」龐德說，「但我知道是誰。只有一個人會這麼做。」  
「布洛費。」馬洛里平靜地說。  
「他已經在牢裡了。」龐德深吸一口氣，「他就在那裡，卻仍然什麼都能做。我想，那是個警告。我應該要離開她。」  
馬洛里挑起眉，「告訴我你沒有真的這麼做。」  
龐德用沉默證實了他的猜測。

「等我再次接到電話時，已經晚了。」  
「龐德，」馬洛里用手覆蓋在龐德垂洛在棉被外的手腕上，篤實地握了一下，「你不需要描述細節。」  
龐德眨著眼睛，看著自己被扣住的手腕，他的眼瞳有些渙散，像忽然忘記自己身在何處。  
「長官，你收到我在漢堡的任務報告了吧。」龐德的聲音很輕，「那個女間諜，菲麗歐娜，就和瑪德琳一樣。」

馬洛里花了三十秒來處理龐德話裡的訊息，他忽然理解到他為什麼會接到龐德來自漢堡的電話，所有的一切都不是偶然。  
許多晦暗不明的事態忽然間抖落了塵埃，自主性地串連起前因後果，在他腦海裡鋪展而開。  
他有一瞬間對龐德感到抱歉，抱歉他讓龐德在病體初癒時講述不堪回首的過去，他可以制止他，等他身體好一點再問。  
但是他沒有。  
在龐德開口要水的一瞬間，他感覺到龐德打算要吐實，沒有人比他更了解他手下的這位特工究竟有多麼倔強，嘴又闔得多麼嚴實，他不想錯過機會，也許龐德在精神狀態回復時就會改變主意，馬洛里受夠了他必須在黑暗中摸索一切，尤其當他見識到他的特工並不是真的如他所表現得那麼剛強，許多時候，龐德都很脆弱，當他跪在馬洛里身前，他不能不意識到他的特工好幾次幾乎是處在崩潰的邊緣。  
他無論如何都不能視而不見。

龐德每一次都在邊緣時刻才前來他的住處，但這一次，卻是他親手將龐德推到崩潰的邊緣。  
馬洛里收緊掌心，握了一下龐德，又陡然放手，龐德將視線移到他的臉，馬洛里深吸一口氣，他的確抱歉，但他不會道歉。  
他沒有做錯，他應該這麼做。馬洛里從來只做正確的事，即使他的決定會讓人疼痛。

他唯一能夠表示的只是，他並不是完全不受影響。


	21. Chapter 21

龐德正站在艱難的話題上。  
他的長官就坐在他的不遠處，一起面對一個他不確定要從何解釋的現況。  
「如果你不說出你的問題，我沒辦法幫你。」馬洛里平靜地說。  
龐德輕聲說，「你做的夠多了。」  
他不該留在這裡的，不該是用這種身份。他翻開棉被打算下床。

馬洛里用一隻手按住他的肩。  
指掌接觸的熱意透過薄薄的棉質衣物透進皮膚表層，制止的意味遠大於力道，龐德在反抗的念頭蓄積整個腦袋以前聽見馬洛里說，「留下來。」  
「長官。」他看著近在咫尺的馬洛里。  
他忽然迫切希望他可以不用解釋，他在許多方面都很傑出，遠遠優於一般人，但解釋不是其中一項。  
他知道自己沉入狀態是什麼樣子，他會放空到只剩慾望的主宰，他會做任何一切來達成主人的期望，在那一刻，他甚至會忘記瑞士，忘記鋪天蓋地的絕望。  
事實上，他現在已經忘記當初是不是真的跪在門前，爬進去屋內，場景重複到混亂他的記憶，只有客廳的景色是永恆不變的。  
也許他永遠必須為那一幕下跪。

龐德吞嚥著唾液，輕巧退離馬洛里的掌握，看著馬洛里平靜地收回手。  
考慮到工作，這是相當危險的嗜好，在他進入狀態的瞬間，他真正交付的僅只是信任，他不知道除了馬洛里之外，有誰更懂得界線的分際，而不會逼迫他吐露不能坦白的事實。

「先生。」他的喉嚨發乾，沙啞地叫喚。  
他還沒有準備好在清醒時剖析自己的心態。  
當他沉入狀態，他能漂亮地切開特工的身份，不負責任地將一切扔給馬洛里，一旦開始解釋，原本的界線將會混淆，模糊不清，他會找不到適合的應對方式，而於公於私，他都不願失去或改變任何一面。  
——正如他所言，他其實、沒有辦法換主人。他沒有辦法信任別人如同信任馬洛里。  
放任這一切，只會變得愈來愈糟。  
也許他應該離開，他應該下床走出這間屋子，當作這一晚他沒有來過。那他還有機會以另一個身份坐在馬洛里面前。

「先生。」他的聲音更加沙啞，心跳得更急，腦袋熱漲的不能正常思考，某個甜美的念頭一閃而過，那麼甜蜜，誘哄著他放棄理智，他幾乎是被蠱惑了，本能地雙膝一屈，瞬間就從床褥滑到地板，坐在自己的腳尖上，低垂頭顱，不去想那一刻他的長官將有多麼錯愕。  
就在跪下瞬間，平靜重新攫獲住他，心跳的速率慢了下來，他緩慢地呼吸，安穩地等待任何發落。  
時間漫長的像沒有在流動，直到馬洛里再度開口。  
「這顯然解釋了你的心理評估報告。」

出乎他意料的是，馬洛里的聲音很平淡。他抬起頭，想看清馬洛里的表情，他的長官似乎毫不驚訝，像他已經這麼做過千百次。  
是的，他的確這麼做過，但不是在狀態之外。

馬洛里正在看他，評估的眼色裡似乎還摻了一些別的東西，但他無法辨別究竟是什麼，他眨了眨眼，不太確定自己是否要回話。  
他決定保持沉默。

「如果你必須這樣做才能說話，那就跪著吧。」馬洛里平靜地說，「現在，告訴我，你是龐德，還是七號？」  
這個問題幾乎是個陷阱，當他是七號，說謊比反抗更難；他閉了閉眼，低聲說，「七號。」  
「那麼，七號。」馬洛里沉思了一會，「這似乎提醒我應該還給你○○級特工身份。」

什麼？他的瞳孔瞬間收縮，沒能將驚訝與錯愕全數收納進身體裡，馬洛里緩慢勾起唇，「歡迎回來，龐德。」

上當了。他的長官是個闖蕩官場多年的老狐狸。  
龐德眨了眨眼，勾起幾近浪蕩的笑意，「你什麼時候發現的，長官？」  
「你看我的方式。」馬洛里平淡地說，「當你是七號的時候，那裡面全是迷亂的慾望，好幾次我都以為你要按著我，在我身上操你自己。但你剛剛──」  
馬洛里停了一下，似乎在尋找合適的字詞，「很平靜。」  
他不自主地伸出手，觸摸龐德光裸的喉嚨，他用的力道很輕，不太像檢視，龐德配合地仰高下顎，錯開馬洛里凝視的眼神，他感覺到頸項上撫摸的指尖正輕柔地按壓，他不自主地吞嚥，感覺到馬洛里的指腹蹭過他的喉結。  
舒服的觸感讓他放鬆了心神，他無法確切看見發生什麼事，觸感顯得加倍明顯。  
他幾乎要沉進意識裡，那和過往的狀態近似，卻不完全相同，他的思考變得遲鈍，當輕笑聲傳進耳裡時，他慢了好幾拍才反應過來。  
馬洛里不知何時已抽回手，用晦澀難解的目光看他。  
「你還是可以過來，」馬洛里說，聲音比方才低了八度，「如果你認為有需要。」  
「是的，先生。」他低聲說。  
「無論你是誰，你都可以來。」  
龐德心頭一跳，試圖在馬洛里的目光裡找尋他的意圖，但他沒有發現。  
「是的，先生。」  
「但你不能再撬我的窗戶。」馬洛里沉聲說。  
龐德挑起眉，「我不會按門鈴。」  
馬洛里凝視他的眼神一瞬間近乎嚴厲，目光凶狠而危險，讓龐德的背脊發緊，口乾舌燥。  
很快的，馬洛里收回目光，「我知道。」  
在龐徳反問之前，馬洛里站起身，走到他辦公桌後方，拉開抽屜又闔上，龐德不太確定他做了什麼，直到他重新坐在龐德身前。  
「手伸出來。」  
那不是一道命令，遠比命令少了好幾分力道。龐德仍配合地伸手，不讓自己去想他將收到什麼。  
一把頗有份量的黃銅鑰匙落在他的手心上，冰涼的觸感貼著他的掌。  
龐德很慢很慢地吐息，試圖壓抑他過快的心搏，他反射性地收緊掌心，將它揣到懷裡。  
他抬起頭去看馬洛里，後者微扯唇角，「我不想再看到你昏倒在我家門外、窗戶外，或任何一個你本來能夠進去卻不進去的地方。」

 

這顯然是一個巨大的讓步。  
馬洛里給了他一把住家的備份鑰匙，意味著龐德將可以在任何時候來去無聲地造訪他。  
龐德握緊了手中的鑰匙。  
他第一次認為，也許坦白沒有想像中那麼糟糕。


	22. Chapter 22

「我有事要做，你先睡吧。」馬洛里將辦公椅拖回書桌後方，打開電腦螢幕。  
龐德站起身往外走，「我可以去睡客房。」他才邁出一步，低沉的語調就從身後傳來。  
「留在這裡。」  
龐德轉身，馬洛里並未移開緊盯電腦的視線，「你可以睡這。」  
「長官，那你打算——」  
「是什麼讓你以為我今晚打算睡覺？」馬洛里平淡地說，「我還在收拾屬下在國外惹的禍。」  
龐德皺緊眉，他也不過就炸了 _一所學校_ 而已。

「它旁邊是荷蘭大使館。」他的長官顯然讀出他的疑惑，慢條斯理地解釋。

_哦，那很嚴重嗎？_

「當時 **呂特先生** 正在裡頭會客。」碰巧，呂特先生和荷蘭首相有同一個姓氏。

「喔。」  
龐德輕慢地應聲。  
他的長官顯然蓄意陷他於不義，彷彿龐德真的在佔了他大半夜的床後，又能無視長官為他熬夜地轉身，走入客房休息。  
當然，他在這裡也不能睡。

「決定了就上床，明天沒有休假。」  
「我睡不著，長官。」龐德坦白道。

馬洛里抬頭看他一眼，電腦裡數份文件讓他沒心思和龐德浪費時間，「那你就隨意找個地方窩著。」他收回視線，決定不再搭理龐德，他用鍵盤接連敲了幾個字母，在文件上做下批注。

等他意識到時候，他的下屬已經悄無聲息地走到他的身側，雙膝一屈，滑順地跪了下去。  
馬洛里皺緊眉心，順手向後壓下螢幕，他尚未發表評論就被龐德開口搶白，「長官，是你讓我隨意找個地方窩著。」  
「我讓你找地方窩著，可不是讓你打斷我的工作。」  
「絕不打擾，長官。我就窩在這。」龐德做出保證。語畢，他真的不再多言，闔上眼，低垂頭顱，安穩而沉靜地跪坐。  
馬洛里的眉心並未鬆開，但比起與他倔強的下屬糾結此情此景適不適當，不如抓緊時間批閱公文，他隨口扔下一句，「不準碰到我。」就將專注力轉回不能拖延的文件上。

 

當晨光照上他的鍵盤，馬洛里剛關上電腦。他來回轉動僵直的頸項，骨骼發出輕微的喀咑聲，長時間工作讓他的肌肉變得痠疼，他反覆扭轉頸項來放鬆肌肉，直到感覺舒服許多，才忽然想起龐德。  
他垂眼看向腳邊，那顆金黃色的頭顱已斜靠著座椅，淺金短髮在平緩的呼吸中不時擦過他的腿部外側，龐德沉睡的姿態像極他年輕時飼養的一條黃金獵犬，若有似無的麻癢從他大腿外側竄起，逐漸漫延到掌心。  
馬洛里不禁思考，如果自己用指掌扒梳過那頭金毛，他會不會警醒地抬頭舔他？

他凝視著那頭在陽光下閃耀的金髮，它的主人就如它所表現得那般具有相當旺盛的生命力，龐德總是擁有太好的能力和運氣。馬洛里曾說要還給他○○級特工的職位，他確實在考慮，畢竟依照當時的心理評估，龐德的狀態很穩定。  
這個男人堅勇果敢，忠誠無畏，即便Ｍ下令從列車上狙擊他，他仍然心甘情願地回來效命。他從軍過，擁有無與倫比的愛國心，就算他從不按規矩行事，卻仍然證明他足堪大任，值得信任。

馬洛里漫不經心地用手指撩過金髮末端，輕柔的觸感並未如他所想般有著烈火焚燒的溫度。  
比起烈火，那更像在地獄底層即將燃燒殆盡的零星火光。  
人終會衰老，運氣終會用罄。而馬洛里顯然知道龐德乍看之下無堅不摧的祕密。  
他正面臨著乾脆讓龐德退休安養天年，或讓他在崗位上工作直到他用罄氣力的抉擇。  
無論怎麼考慮，都該要選後者。

他翻過掌心，無意識以指背輕輕滑過那頭短髮。  
早在他的前任在位時，他就警告過她，以龐德的狀態根本不應該復職，他當時不明白她的堅持，直到他也坐上同樣的位子。  
這個男人一再將自己置於險境，同時也安了他的長官一個用人不當的罪名。  
可是龐德總會完成任務，拼死也會完成任務，無論如何都會完成任務。

馬洛里是個軍人，他知道從戰場上回來的士兵是什麼樣子，他們打過一次戰爭，就終生陷在砲火聲中，有家歸不得。  
在馬洛里看來，龐德就像這樣的人，他太習慣走在刀鋒上，過不了一時的安逸生活，他的靈魂已經在特工的漫長歲月裡被拉扯得支離破碎，只有生死一線的張力才能將他破碎的靈魂暫時綑在一起。

馬洛里無聲無息地逸出嘆息，當他的士兵帶著破碎的靈魂重新回歸，他不能扔下他轉身就走。  
他輕輕拍撫枕在腿側那條疲憊的靈魂，輕聲說，「你正陷我於進退不得的境地。」

 

 

龐德醒來的時候，馬洛里並不在身側。他迅速站起身，發麻的小腿讓他一個踉蹌撞上辦公桌，他俯身用手臂撐著桌面，緩慢吐息，等待麻痺感過去。  
龐德沒想過自己能睡得那麼沉，沉到他沒能察覺馬洛里的移動。他一向能在手機第一聲震動時跳下床，這讓昨晚的深眠顯得過於罕見。

進浴室解決完生理需求，龐德在洗手台上發現一組拋棄式牙刷。這只有可能是一個人放的。

簡單洗漱完畢，他踏出浴室，輕微的碰撞聲從房門外傳來，他輕手輕腳地走出馬洛里的臥房。

馬洛里站在流理台前，他正端著培根和炒蛋轉身，一看到龐德佇立在門邊，他挑起眉，平靜地道，「早安。」

「早。」龐德覺得自己的喉嚨有些乾啞，他走到餐桌前，掃過兩盤豐盛的早餐，背對他的馬洛里正要解下圍裙，陽光將綁縛在他腰間的布帶斜切成兩半，龐德不自主走到他身後，用手勾著鬆開的布帶。  
馬洛里一轉身，赫然發現龐德站得離他那麼近。  
他的眼神既茫然渙散，又隱隱藏有流動的水光。

「有──」馬洛里一張口，龐德忽然傾身吻他，馬洛里被他前傾的力道壓靠在流理台前，他們身高接近，體型相似，但他的屬下聰明地用大腿插入他兩腿之間的縫隙，利用身體重心與環境箝制他的退路。

馬洛里最先感到驚愕，接著他就在龐德的嘴裡嚐到放縱的意味，也許還有悔恨與無聲的吶喊。他沒能一一釐清瞬間浮上心頭的複雜感受，一念之間，他決定退讓，那讓龐德的舌頭完整地探進他的口腔。

那個吻很強勢，馬洛里想，龐德顯然平常都是這樣吻女人。沒人能拒絕這樣火熱而強勢，充滿佔有慾的熱吻。  
馬洛里闔上眼睛，耐心等待龐德結束這個吻。  
在吻的盡頭，他們顯然有很多很多事要談。

 

當男人離開他的唇，靠在他的頸側間喘息，馬洛里睜開了眼睛。  
「那麼，龐德先生， **解釋它** 。」  
男人向後拉開距離，馬洛里注視著對方的眼睛，這當然不會是醉酒的產物，他們都很清醒，至少馬洛里確認自己很清醒，而龐德──也許他高燒燒壞了腦子？ _當然不是_ ，馬洛里確定前晚他的特工神智很清醒。基於主動的一方，龐德理應給出解釋。

「你沒有躲開。」

這明顯是種推卸責任的說法，不是馬洛里預期會聽到的話。他本該指責他，但陽光灑在龐德髮梢的模樣總讓他想起對方安穩枕在他腿上的睡顏，馬洛里嚥下情緒，低聲說，「我 _沒做的事_ 很多。」他語氣中的坦白遠多過無奈。

龐德揉了揉臉，他知道自己為什麼那麼做。

真正的答案不會太好聽。但馬洛里的坦白應該得到坦白做為回報。

「瑪德琳，」龐德低聲說，「她總會在端早餐上桌時給我一個吻。」  
「喔，」馬洛里溫和地說，「這 _解釋_ 了一切。」他拉開椅子坐下。

龐德第一次在熱吻後顯得手足無措，他又後退一步，「長官──」  
馬洛里眼神銳利地看著龐德，「 **停止對我道歉，特工。** 」  
那句話語隱含的力道竟讓龐德下意識再退一步，馬洛里眼見他撞上桌角，無奈地說，「我沒有生氣。現在， **坐下** ，吃完你的早餐，準備上工。」

馬洛里的指令下得很清楚，龐德下意識地拉開餐桌的另一張椅子落坐，他沉默地拿起刀叉，開始進食。  
亂序的心跳逐漸回到常規的跳動頻率，龐德吃完早餐，再度抬頭，發現他的長官正翻著《泰晤士報》搭配黑咖啡，一慣的平穩神態，顯然那個意料之外的吻對他沒有產生任何影響。  
不知為何，龐德感到慶幸，卻又懷有不能說清的挫折。

他們之間隔著年紀與歷練的差異，他總感覺自己在馬洛里眼中不過是十幾歲會惹事的青少年，無論他做什麼都被柔軟地包容。  
他的長官所展現的氣度和姿態總讓龐德深覺自己正被迫站在平地仰望他。  
_──究竟要怎麼做，馬洛里才會將他放在同一個水平面上，讓他為自己的所作所為負責？_

 

「吃完了嗎？」  
龐德回過神來，才發現自己直盯著報紙發愣，「我吃飽了。」  
「那走吧。」馬洛里站起身，回身去沙發上提他的公事包，順手向背後的龐德拋出車鑰匙，金屬碰撞的聲音格外響亮。

龐德分毫不差地接住。

「八點半之前，我要進到辦公室。」  
「是的，長官。」


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考慮之後，決定將馬洛里的坐車改成捷豹XD

經過國道上的槍擊事件，Ｑ支部將馬洛里的捷豹全新板金，升級為重度防砲型，比起龐德平日開慣的阿斯頓馬丁，這輛捷豹顯得笨重一些，也沒有特殊的座椅彈跳功能，事實上，龐德認為捷豹唯一贏過他沉在台河裡那輛車的只有音樂品味。○○九的品味糟的可怕。

龐德俐落地打方向盤，這條路他開得很熟，不需要太高的專注力。大部分的時間，他都透過後視鏡觀察在後座閉目養神的上司。  
貼上暗色隔熱膜的窗面遮蔽透入的晨光，馬洛里半身靠在椅背上，坐在陰影裡，看起來竟有些蒼白。  
龐德忍不住想，背負英國整個情報機構責任（或至少絕大部份責任）的男人，也不過是普通人，如今正毫無防備地坐在他身後。  
如果龐德想，他有一百二十八種方法可以成功暗殺他。  
但是，龐德一種也不會做。

 

時針指向八點十分。  
他們正停在橫越泰晤士河的沃克斯霍爾橋上，聯合情報安全大樓就在前方不遠處。  
在龐德第二十三次透過後視鏡觀察馬洛里，聯合情報安全總長闔著眼，不急不徐地提醒，「八點半，龐德。」

龐德隨即收回視線，無視前方分毫不動的車輛，慵懶地回答，「是的，先生。」  
方向盤忽然一轉，捷豹輕巧地鑽出車陣中，插入對向來車的縫隙，轉眼間就開出沃克斯霍爾大橋橋頭，龐德一頭鑽入衛星雲圖空拍不出的小巷道，沿著泰晤士河畔開了一大段距離，如果沒見到儀表板上的指針與窗外急速倒退的河景，大概難以想像他是將捷豹操到多高的車速，才能在短短五分鐘內開過他應該行走的三倍路程。  
不，聯合情報安全首長從來不需要操這個心，避震器和優秀的加速裝置讓他的淺眠維持極高的品質。  
八點二十分，捷豹駛進聯合情報安全大樓。  
八點二十六分，馬洛里踏入辦公室。  
八點三十一分，馬洛里將蘇黎世大學遭受爆破攻擊的新聞摔在辦公桌上。  
而這，龐德不無得意地想，才是馬洛里該操心的事。

「你很愉悅，○○七？」  
對了，他又重新拿回他的代號，那種感覺就像他再一次獲得馬洛里的認可。  
「不，長官。」是的，他很愉悅。

馬洛里摺起眉心，八成在考慮是否要拆穿他的謊言，龐德挺直背脊，扳正唇角的弧線。他了解馬洛里一如馬洛里了解他，如果馬洛里沒有挑明，也不過是他決定視而不見。

「○○九下落不明，你即刻啟程去瑞士。」馬洛里下出指令，「把你的問題解決。」  
「是的，長官。」龐德站起身，重新扣上西裝扣，走到門邊，指掌蓋住涼冷的金屬門把，門把上的晨光落在他的手背上——如他勾住馬洛里的圍裙繫帶時，手背上斜切的亮光。  
事後回想起來，龐德無法說出任何原因解釋自己的行為，但在那一刻，他忽然想回過頭去，他也真的這麼做了。  
馬洛里正聚精會神地盯著電腦螢幕，沉聲問，「還有事嗎？」

既視感瞬間浮現。  
當年，馬洛里就坐在他身後的位置分發他任務，龐德曾以為這就是可預見的自己的未來，將持續到他喪生為止。  
誰知一封信悄然出現在他的信箱，改變了一切。他潛入墨西哥，循線找到惡魔黨，拆穿麥斯的謊言，將布洛費送入監獄，帶著瑪德琳退隱。  
他原以為自己的特工生涯就此結束，誰知瑪德琳竟意外喪生。那段煎熬的時日，他忍著悲痛一路追查，直到進《圈套》臥底，人生毫無預警地再次轉彎。

龐德的視線移到牆上那幅帆船畫像。  
也許，懷特父女說的沒錯，他的確是浪打的帆船，孤身航行在海上，沉沉浮浮，兜兜轉轉，無依無靠，長久以來，信賴的只剩性和酒精。  
父母、家庭、養父、曼斯菲爾德、伴侶，所有的一切都會失去，不如未曾擁有。

不，不是。有一項是他主動放棄的，卻是他最擅長的項目。  
工作。

所以，命運讓他重新回到情報單位，再次成為○○級特工，但軍情六處大樓早已爆破成土，唯一不變的是，馬洛里仍坐在他的身後，照看他。  
什麼都變了，只有這件事沒變。

啊，也許這就是了。  
他的視線從畫像移到馬洛里身上，他找到今日情緒特別高亢的原因。  
馬洛里自始至終都坐在那裡，像座毫不動搖的岩壁。

即使他們再次見面的方式糟到無以復加的地步，即使是面對的是早已支離破碎的自己，馬洛里仍然坦然地概括承受，抓住他斷落的線頭，拉著他走在正軌上。  
也許世界上再也找不到第二個人能那麼做。

沒關係，世界上只需要一個馬洛里就夠了。  
龐德很慢很慢地滑開唇角，踏實感終於再次從腳下漫上心頭。

只要這個人一直坐在他身後的位子上，坐在他回頭就能看見的地方，即便他的眼前是巨浪，是炙可融骨的岩漿，他也會毫不猶豫地迎上前去。  
龐德欣然微笑。  
畢竟，死亡終非所向披靡。

 

「長官，我回來的時候，我們能一起吃頓飯嗎？」

出乎意料的提問即刻引來馬洛里驚訝的目光，龐德簡單解釋，「一個補償。」  
馬洛里盯著下屬，考慮一會，「等你回來再說。」視線重回螢幕上，他沒問所謂「補償」指的是這混亂的一切，還是早晨那個吻。  
也許兩者都是。

「《規則》，我喜歡它的烤松雞。」龐德的笑容逐漸擴大，站在晨光下的他像隻享受日光浴的美洲豹，慵懶而優雅，乍看之下毫無攻擊性。  
「譚納告訴你的？」馬洛里再度移開對螢幕的專注力，盯著龐德的目光添了更多的估量，彷彿直到此刻，他才真正考慮龐德的隨口提議。  
「是曼妮潘妮。」龐德得意洋洋地糾正。  
「告訴我你沒有欺騙那可憐的女孩。」馬洛里皺起眉，「還是她在記恨我忘了她的生日。」無奈的語氣裡藏有隱微的笑意。  
「都不是，」龐德張揚的唇角變得柔和，「到時候，我會告訴你答案。」  
「拭目以待。」馬洛里溫和地說，「龐德，離開時，請把門帶上。」  
「詹姆士。」龐德重新握上門把，他回頭拋下一句話，「請叫我詹姆士，如果你願意。」  
在馬洛里真正意識到這句話的重量之前，龐德早已推門，離開辦公室。

 

當龐德闖進敵窟，挌倒十數個手持M16步槍的彪形大漢，爆破密室的入口，被綁在水缸裡的○○九只差三秒就要溺斃，龐德一槍擊破了水缸，大量的清水瞬間湧出，淹過他的腳踝，他快步上前，用槍打壞鎖頭，解開○○九身上的鐵鍊，摻著他起身，「你能走嗎？」  
「咳、可以。真高興看見你，傳奇人物。」○○九嗆咳幾聲，努力順氣，即便狼狽萬分，他仍不減幽默，「不告訴Ｑ的話，我會很感激。」  
這話提醒了龐德，他從懷裡掏出手機舉高，對著他們倆自拍一張，閃光燈將○○九的猙獰的面孔拍得一清二楚。  
龐德在○○九的抗議聲中收起手機，「現在，你打算花多少代價買回這張照片？」  
「我恨你，詹姆士。」  
「完全不用客氣。」

 

他和○○九相偕回到倫敦時，已是晚間十點。照慣例，馬洛里約莫已經下班，他們明日一早覆命即可。  
飛機上的小憩讓龐德回復大半精神，送○○九回去後，他將車開回到自己的公寓外，第一次從戶外細細打量這棟公寓。從外頭看去，所有的窗戶全部緊閉，拉上窗簾，沒有燈光透窗而過，與總是亮起暈黃燈光的起居室相差甚遠。  
龐德忽然失去回家的慾望。

他向前打檔，將阿斯頓馬丁倒回道路上。  
時間已經很晚了，但有人必然醒著。即便那人早已入睡，龐德也有能夠進門的理由。

二十分鐘後，他將車停在不遠處，徒步走到目標建築物旁，握在掌心中的黃銅鑰匙熱的發燙。  
他將鑰匙插入鎖孔，輕輕旋轉，喀噠一聲，大門應聲而開。龐德沒有立即踏入門內，他站在門外細細體會這種感受，他第一次進他人住家不是爬窗，而是握著屋主的許可進門。  
數秒後，他才推門入內，重新鎖上大門。

一樓車庫內沒有那台捷豹。  
龐德皺緊眉心，莫非他料錯了，這個時間馬洛里還留在辦公室？  
說不出自己為何感到失望，龐德踏上樓梯，來到客廳，屋內沒有亮燈，龐德憑直覺知道屋裡沒有第二個人，他打開燈，熟門熟路地拿了酒櫃裡的拿破崙和廚房的玻璃杯，坐回沙發前，替自己斟了一杯，等待馬洛里回家。

 

窗外的鳥鳴聲叫醒了他。  
龐德揉了揉痠痛的頸項，才發現他在沙發上睡著了。酒杯和空酒瓶都在桌上，維持他入睡之前的模樣，這意味著馬洛里一夜未歸。  
龐德不記得這次的援救有造成任何國際外交問題，也許馬洛里有别的事要忙。  
他決定打電話。  
出乎龐德意料的是，馬洛里沒有接聽，正確的說法是他關機了。  
這不太符合馬洛里的行事，馬洛里也許無法接聽電話，但他從不關機，除非他正在參加的機密會議需要斷絕對外通訊，但這種會議少之又少。  
龐德撥通參謀長的手機，「譚納，Ｍ還在辦公室嗎？」  
「早安，○○七。長官今日還未進辦公室。順帶一提，你這次表現不錯。」  
「謝了，○○九這次很安分，考慮到他的情況。Ｍ幾時離開辦公室？」  
「昨天傍晚六點多，在得知你的任務成功之後。」  
「六點。」龐德沉默一秒，試探性地問，「他晚上有會要開？或有其他行程？」  
「就我所知，」參謀長停頓幾秒，龐德猜測他正在確認馬洛里的日程表，「沒有，龐德。事實上，我記得他昨天準時下班，心情很好地說，他打算回家餵狗。」  
「他不在家。」龐德沉聲道，「至少從昨晚十一點半後就不在。」  
「什麼？等等，你怎麼知道？」  
「讓Ｑ追蹤馬洛里的手機。」龐德掛斷電話。

 

 

> 1\. Ruels ：Spectre裡，M用餐的那家餐廳。它是英國倫敦最古老的餐廳，於1798年開幕，餐廳以「提供英國最傳統的食物」為使命。[官網](http://rules.co.uk/)
> 
> 2\. 死亡終非所向披靡：出自狄蘭‧湯馬斯《死亡並非所向披靡》一詩。


	24. Chapter 24

停在眼前的，是輛黑色捷豹。  
眼熟的外型、眼熟的型號、不眼熟的駕駛人。

龐德停下腳步，看著朝他緩緩打開的車門，車後座坐著一位美女，黑色長髮，目不轉睛地盯著手中的黑梅機。龐德知道她是誰。  
他遲疑的時間短促的不夠讓人察覺，他很快坐進車裡。汽車無聲無息地向前駛去。

「你的老闆找我有事？」龐德閒散似地問。  
「不。」黑髮美女簡短地回答，視線沒有從黑莓機上移開哪怕一吋距離，龐德暗自翻了翻白眼，決定仿效她懶得掩飾敷衍和搪塞。

龐德向來不欣賞神秘作派，每次的神祕邀約背後總藏有鋪天蓋地的殺意，他從來都願意挺身直面挑戰，但凡事總有例外。  
如今Ｍ下落不明，他對這種邀約忽然興起無可言喻的厭煩。

他轉向窗外，熟悉的景物向後飛逝，他們逐漸遠離市區，這地方龐德很少前來，陌生的樹林在地面投射大片的陰影，馬路的寬度逐漸縮減，地面也由柏油路轉為泥地，龐德暗自繃緊神經，他對於發出邀約的人士只存有最低限度的信任──這通常發生在政治角力之下達成的雙贏妥協。

汽車最後停在一棟別墅，「請下車，龐德先生。」  
如果不是那句話加了主詞，龐德都以為黑髮美女正在和黑莓機說話。

他不置可否地下車，關上車門，捷豹便往前開去。  
一切愈來愈像請君入甕的綁架案。和席爾瓦一比，和布洛費一比，都神似的讓人心煩。龐德滿懷惡意地猜想，該不會裡面還替他留了間房，房裡貼著從過去到現在因他而死的人？

他拿出腋下的配槍，緊握著配槍往別墅裡移動，他走進鐵門內，來到別墅的正門，他靠得更近，透過玻璃門看見穿著白袍的男女在其中穿梭，玻璃門忽然自動開啟，白袍男女的討論聲此起彼落，大多關乎肌肉鬆弛劑和消炎藥的劑量。  
龐德判斷這是家醫院，還是過於忙錄的醫院，顯然沒人有空搭理持槍闖入的陌生人。

龐德默默收起槍。胸口的手機忽然短促地震動，未顯示來電號碼的簡訊只有一個數字。  
007。  
──是病房號碼，而不是停屍間未有親人認領的冷藏櫃。

龐德依據牆壁上的指示走到○○七號房門口，門外站了兩個黑衣人士，一見到龐德便自動往兩側退開，龐德不動聲色地在門板上輕叩兩聲，不等許可便逕自推門進入。

房內宛如小型的高級套房，身著西裝的男人雙膝交疊坐在單人沙發上，十指在筆記型電腦鍵盤上飛舞，他沒搭理龐德，龐德也不打算搭理他，他逕自走到簾幕後方，看見他的長官在病床上沉睡。

電話再次震動，龐德很快接起手機，另一頭傳來軍需官的報告。  
『○○七，Ｍ的手機已在沃爾塞姆的利彼特路上尋獲，現場留有剎車痕，Ｍ的座車燒掉大半截，車頭全毀，但並未確認車內是否有屍體──』  
「我找到他了。」龐德低聲回答，他按掉通話，直到此刻，懸掛的心終於放下。

「──現在，你有害怕的東西了。」

龐德慢慢回頭，優雅的英國紳士早已闔上筆電，興致盎然地看他，藍灰色瞳眸閃著不能言喻的思慮，龐德低聲問，「發生什麼事？」  
「你可以自己推斷。」紳士微微側頭，給他一個意在言外的淺笑，龐德凝視著他三十秒，「謝謝。」  
「和他維持友誼比當敵人更有利益。」紳士仍然坐著，氣勢卻未曾輸站立的○○七半截，他在笑，估量的目光從龐德的臉緩緩下移到他的皮鞋，龐德見識過這種打量，他對此不耐煩在於：紳士早已推估完他的所有行蹤，卻非得在他意識到時再做一次。

紳士似乎極為享受他的不耐，卻能精準地在到達他的忍受極限時開口，「我能看見的，也 _有人_ 會看見。」他蓄意將「有人」的音發得特別輕，特別慢，特別標準，拉長的氣音如蟒蛇般在空氣中悄然流竄。

紳士優雅地站起身，單手抱著筆電走到病房門口，在開門之前，他彷彿突然想到還有什麼尚未交代的事項般停步，回頭看向仍盯著他一舉一動的龐德，他悄聲問道，「龐德先生，到時候，你該怎麼選？」  
「救他，或轉身殺人？」龐德勾起唇，「我似乎沒有選擇。」  
「貪婪是人類的原罪。」紳士倚著自己的傘，漫不經心地說，「所以，巴比倫*倒了。」  
「我們又在它對面蓋了座新的。」  
「這倒提醒我，你參與了爆破的工程。覺得那場煙火秀怎麼樣？」

龐德的眼角極其細微地抽了一下，在他回答之前，病床傳來翻動的聲響，龐德的注意力瞬間轉移到病床上，同時聽見房門反鎖的聲音。

「長官。」龐德走到病床旁，他方才站得遠了，沒看清馬洛里的傷勢，如今他們之間的距離近到就連馬洛里額上最輕淺的擦痕他都能看得一清二楚。

馬洛里的臉上全是細碎的擦痕，單一一道不過是小傷，數量一多就不忍卒睹，龐德小心翼翼地替他拉平棉被，確認點滴的流量和容量，馬洛里似乎只是翻身，並未轉醒，龐德輕輕握著他沒有打點滴的另一隻手腕，用指腹按壓他的脈搏，指腹下的腕間皮膚規律地突突跳動，龐德吐出一口長氣，他放開馬洛里的手腕，以銳利的目光搜尋整個病房。

他分別在花瓶和沙發扶手發現監視器，在電視上方和冰箱把手查獲竊聽器，他一一屏蔽了它們，再度回到馬洛里的身側，輕輕扣住他的手腕。

在Ｑ傳來的現場照片裡，馬洛里的捷豹從車前端凹陷，擋風玻璃碎裂成繁複的蜘蛛網狀，駕駛座的車門扭曲變形，整輛車從引擎處開始起火，那意味著馬洛里必定在起火前從安全氣囊的擠壓下脫困，否則以現場照片來看，他幾乎不可能從那樣的火裡存活。

龐德不知第幾次慶幸他的長官是個真正的戰士，有足夠的自保能力，避免了龐德可能會經歷的 _糟透了的心理評估_ 。  
他將為此感謝上帝。

所有能說出口的原因都不能解釋他過於私人的擔憂，龐德逐漸收緊掌心，直到他的手掌與馬洛里的皮膚之間再無空隙，他長呼一口氣，緩慢地在病床旁屈起膝蓋，滑順地跪在自己的腳跟上，他用額頭抵靠著床板，闔上眼睛，在黑暗裡聆聽馬洛里輕淺的呼吸。

這個人還活著。  
確確實實地活著。  
龐德知道自己永遠不會向馬洛里承認在這一刻之前，他想過多麼慘烈的場景，以至於他非得再三確認眼前的真實。

規律的呼息聲似乎成為他遵循的呼吸節奏，在龐德意識到前，他們的呼吸已然同步，融合成一道令人心安的旋律，當床上再度傳來翻動的聲響，龐德急切地站起身，發麻的小腿讓他腳步瞬間踉蹌，身體頓時傾前，他下意識握住病床側邊的金屬欄杆穩住重心，馬洛里發出一聲呻吟，龐德喘息著盡力平復差點壓住上司的驚嚇，他往下看了雙腿，重新站穩腳步，感覺到血液流動消緩了發麻的神經。

馬洛里又呻吟一聲，龐德傾下半身，側耳靠近他的唇，盡可能捕捉他含在舌尖的字詞。「長官。」他輕聲叫喚。  
「我說，」馬洛里閉著眼長長地嘆息，「我左手麻了。」  
龐德順著語句看向馬洛里的左手，才發現自己無自覺地用了過大的力道扣住馬洛里的手腕，他陡然放鬆掌心，「抱歉，長官。」滿懷歉意地將馬洛里的左腕輕輕擱在病床上。  
「別說那個字。」馬洛里仍未張開眼睛，說話似乎用盡了他的氣力，「抱歉，看來近期內不能實現那頓晚餐了。」

龐德吞嚥了唾液，不太確定加快的心跳源自於何。為什麼在性命攸關的存亡問題前，馬洛里憂心的不過是像這樣的小事？  
他一面覺得生氣，一面又察覺到自己隱微的欣喜。他想對馬洛里說，「沒關係，這可以等。」也想說，「現在不是考慮這種事的時候。」

最後，他說，「請別擔心，長官。就算您以這模樣出現在餐廳，也是全場最帥的男士。」

馬洛里笑了出來，不是鷹派官僚經常使用含有威脅或妥協意義的官腔笑法，也不是在涵義深遠的笑話後露出禮貌性的捧場笑聲，只是直率的、毫無遮掩的輕笑。  
兩聲。低沉，會讓人感覺到心臟變得柔軟的那種笑聲。

「如果我的約會對象（date）不是○○七，也許我還能忝居你的恭維。」  
「請再考慮一下，長官。並不總是會有『全場最帥的男士』為您服務。」龐德用食指輕輕點在馬洛里的左手背上，緩慢地滑動，用輕如羽毛的觸感去撩撥長官的心。

馬洛里又笑了一聲，同樣是龐德喜歡的那種笑聲。  
他忽然轉過手心，握住龐德不及收回的食指，「我得說，詹姆士，」他睜開眼睛，注視著龐德的眸裡閃爍著柔和的暖意，「二十年前，我就用過這招了。」

 

 

> 1\. MI6暱稱「泰晤士河畔的巴比倫」。


	25. Chapter 25

輕微的喀咑聲停下龐德削蘋果的指節，他輕輕放下水果刀，與馬洛里交換一個警戒的神色，便握著他的槍走到門邊，他貼靠在門板上聆聽門外的舉動，手槍上膛的聲音在更遠的地方，他悄聲拉開門，閃身走到門外，同時反鎖了病房。

他延著走廊一路查探，除了來來往往的醫護人員，沒有什麼可疑的跡象，忽然間，從轉角處投射的陰影急速消退，龐德跟著追了過去，他三兩步彎過轉角，那裡空無一人。

 **糟了！**  
龐德以最快的速度回到○○七號房，門口竟站了一名黑衣人士，把守著房門。

他的長官在裡面，馬洛里在裡面。而他在外面。  
咫尺的距離讓分離顯得更加難以忍受。

龐德往前一站，立刻被黑衣人士伸手阻攔。  
對方絕非龐德的對手，但龐德動手之前，守門人率先開口，「先生在裡面。」  
「說點我不知道的事。」龐德往前再進一步，黑衣人士跟著後退，他謹慎地穩住下盤，低聲說，「你將會需要先生的幫助。」  
龐德的注意力頓時從黑衣人士的下腹拉到他的頸項之上，「你叫什麼名字？」  
「羅伯特，先生。」對方從善如流地回答。  
「這是個假名。」龐德勾起的唇角沒有笑意，毫不留情地戳穿他。  
男人咧嘴一笑，「我不及龐德先生命大*。」

龐德輕哼一聲，後退一步，總算分出一點心神認真打量眼前的阻擋者，半晌，他做出結論，「你是他最信任的屬下。」  
男人沒有正面回答，反而道，「而不是 _人_ 。」他用小心謹慎的措辭恰如其分地恭維了龐德。

那句話聽起來太過舒心，龐德無可避免地露出滿意的微笑，伸手拍拍他的肩，「羅伯特，如果你打算換老闆，請記得優先考慮我們部門。」

「你知道，我並不介意你的請調，羅伯特。」  
房門彷彿算準時機從羅伯特身後悄然敞開，羅伯特的臉色瞬間微變，他花了一秒調整成面無表情，才轉身面對紳士，「我並無此打算，先生。」

龐德將這一切盡收眼底，嘴角勾起堪稱玩味的弧度，他現在想起阻擋在他面前的勇士是誰了，他看過這張臉幾次，而——龐德將視線往男人肩後眺望——紳士想必也一清二楚。

「你們談完了？」  
「姑且說，暫時達成共識。」紳士輕敲著傘柄底端，羅伯特機靈地退到他身後，與龐德錯身而過的同時，龐德眼明手快地抓握他的手肘，在他耳畔悄聲說，「你不染髮比較好看。」

男人眨了一下眼睛。他一定很擅長在紳士面前隱藏情緒，龐德沒得到他預想的效果，倒也不以為意，他在紳士深沈的目光中放開抓握男人的手，轉向紳士，意有所指地微笑，「彼此彼此。」  
「不如說，這是我展現誠意的方式。」紳士側身擋住男人從身後投來的詢問視線，意味深長地問，「龐德先生，你將如何分擔你的恐懼？」

龐德沒能立即回答，紳士也沒留給他思考的餘裕，龐德唯一能做的只是目送兩人一前一後地離開，他轉身將掌心慢慢貼緊門板，在一口氣吸足之前推開了門，反手闔上。  
馬洛里看起來比他離開時更神采奕奕，他正在看報，聽見開門的聲響，他習慣性抬頭給龐德一個微笑，「譚納下午會開車過來。」

龐德走近病床，背靠著牆，默不作聲地盯著他的長官。  
然後，龐德發現了他們的把戲。

「你實在不該這麼做，長官。」

馬洛里闔上報紙，溫和地說，「這兩天，你跟著我到寸步不離的地步。發生什麼事，詹姆士？」

龐德目不轉睛地盯著他。  
馬洛里那雙橄欖綠瞳孔純粹的不可思議，專注地倒映龐德一個人。

這兩天，他們相處的時間遠超過過去三個月的總和。龐德唯一能確保馬洛里安危的方式就是寸步不離，他想要馬洛里留在這裡，留在這個病房裡，留在他能看見的空間裡，他將會盡己所能地守護他，以他的命發誓。

如蛇信般的柔滑問句忽然浮了上來。  
_『龐德先生，你將如何分擔你的恐懼？』_

說不知道不是最好的答案，卻是最誠實的答案，就好像他 _他媽的_ 願意承認自己不是無所不能。

_『我能看見的，也有人會看見。』_

他握緊了掌心。  
這不是威脅，而是警告，同時意味著他的偽裝脆弱的不堪一擊。

「詹姆士，發生什麼事？」馬洛里的臉色變得更加嚴肅，他無意催促，問句卻顯出相反的意思。

 

讓馬洛里處於無知狀態並非上策，他不會總是有用不完的運氣，不會總是能幸運碰上友方施與援手，馬洛里有權也必須知道真相，那怕是關乎龐德最醜惡的那些過往。

龐德吞嚥著唾液。  
詹姆士，坦誠沒有你想像的那麼糟糕。馬洛里總是會理解，他一直都能理解，想必這次也不會例外。

「詹姆士？」馬洛里皺起眉，龐德的臉色沉重的像剛接下赴死的約會。

「──我留在你家裡，」  
沉默了半世紀後，龐德終於張口，沙啞地陳述，「當我再次睜開眼睛，第一次，你不在那裡。」

「噢。」馬洛里表現得像在公園裡散步卻突然遭受美軍砲彈襲擊般錯愕，他花了一小段時間才讓自己清出足夠的腦袋空間思考龐德的語意。他盯著龐德陷入沉思，沉默的時間長的彷彿超過一世紀。  
「邁克和我提時，我以為那只是無傷大雅的玩笑。」

邁克？  
龐德頓了一下才領悟到那是紳士拗口到幾近複雜的名字的暱稱。他們什麼時候那麼親密？親密到能開無傷大雅的玩笑？  
什麼玩笑？

「這麼說吧，詹姆士。」馬洛里彷彿看穿他的疑問，他慢條斯理地開口，「你對我的──依存程度已經超過對『約會對象』的執著。你想過，那意味著什麼嗎？」

 

○

 

馬洛里聽見龐德的坦白時，他是吃驚的。  
他了解龐德的為人一如龐德瞭解他，這個特工將他靈魂裡最珍貴的禮物獻給馬洛里，而馬洛里在沒有察覺時早已收下。

當邁可羅夫特意味深長地給他忠告時，他並非未曾想過龐德的反常有多少出自於對他個人而非上司的擔憂，但他沒料到這種擔憂會這麼——過界，他當下才意識到龐德對他的依戀程度如此磅礴，也在當下才意識到龐德交付的信任沉甸的遠大於叫喚名字的重量。  
宛如長期被海水覆蓋的事實在退潮瞬間一覽無遺──龐德早已將他自己強迫性地和馬洛里捆在一起，而馬洛里無意識地默許他這麼做。

究其原因，也許是那場在俱樂部會面的意外所起的頭，也許是他對特工一時的不忍心，也許是為了在希德布蘭德舊書店頂樓那一面之緣的女士，更或許只是為了枕在他腿邊那顆金黃色頭顱仰賴的信任。  
不知不覺間，除了軍情機構與國家外，龐德已成為他最私人的責任。  
他背負得理所當然，毫無所覺。  
覺察的時候，他早已和對方糾纏得那麼深，再也不能抽身就走。

他在此刻拋出疑問，無非是想知道龐德究竟打算如何界定他們之間的關係，馬洛里清楚知道上一段戀情將他的特工毀滅得多麼徹底。  
沒人比馬洛里更清楚龐德原本是多麼驕傲到硬氣的男人，在馬洛里面前，他卻跪得如此滑順到自然的地步，還有那些鞭痕、那些按摩棒──馬洛里不願去想龐德究竟跨過多少心理屏障才變成他們在俱樂部初見的樣子，任一種想像都讓他不理智地想親手扼住布洛費的脖子毀滅他。

龐德如今斜靠在牆上的姿勢是他們這兩日來最遠的距離，大多時候，他的特工不是坐在他的病床旁，就是守在浴室的門外。

一旦離開這間病房，馬洛里不會天真地認為龐德會立即改變作風，他的舉動若放在聯合情報安全大樓是很顯眼的，而馬洛里肯定這種傳聞所帶來的影響絕對是弊大於利。  
所有的問題，都得在這裡，當場解決。  
如果龐德還沒釐清問題的嚴重性，他不介意挑明了說。

 

「長官。」  
龐德從斜靠的牆邊直起身，單手扯掉自己的領帶，向馬洛里走來。他站在病床前，半傾過身，一手搭著病床旁的支架，一手撫上馬洛里的後頸，他的手勁不輕，帶著視死如歸的堅毅，如果此刻，他決定扭斷馬洛里的脖子，他已經占得先機。

馬洛里沒有掙脫，他沉默地觀望龐德的下一步。  
下一刻，龐德傾下身吻他，沙漠的蒼茫氣息一瞬間灌進他嘴裡，他可以抗拒，但是他沒有，如那一天清晨在流理台邊的深吻，即使他的心態截然不同。

 

吻是龐德起的頭，自然由他結束。他退開些微空隙，在喘息間抵著馬洛里的唇說話，「我清楚知道那意味著什麼，加雷斯。」

「──重點是， **你知道嗎？** 」

 

 

 

> 1\. James Bond, 行不改名，坐不改姓。


	26. Chapter 26

——如果，那雙橄欖綠瞳不再照看他的身後，歸來時，該回哪裡去？

他的惶恐沒有出口，他的憂懼沒有答案，進入肺裡的空氣少的心慌，他扯掉領帶，鬆開領口，走近病床，直到那雙橄欖綠眸裡全是他自己。

他在清醒時下跪，他執意去扣對方的手腕，他在馬洛里的身側沉睡。有些東西在濃厚的慾望下被悄然改變，他卻毫無所覺，直到他意識到他很有可能失去對方。

  
沒有酒意，沒有腎上腺素的干擾，甚至不是出自於誰的幻覺，他直覺用最直接的手段確認對方活著的溫度，頸側的脈搏強而有力地躍動，迷人而旺盛的生命力從掌心下傳遞過來。

闔上眼的時候，那雙美麗的大眼睛正靜悄悄地仰望他，客廳從四個角落開始崩壞，黑暗吞噬了他的重力與視覺，情感在唇瓣接觸瞬間焚燒成烈焰，炙熱的溫度從舌尖淌至喉嚨，烈火從喉嚨深處往上竄燒。

  
煙霧彌漫了整個記憶，倒懸在半空的美麗眼睛在濃霧間逐漸斑駁，悄然褪色。  
這是不能被原諒的。

他沒有停下吻。  
他願意為此下地獄。

○

當譚納依照指示走進病房時，敏銳地感覺到房內的氣氛不對勁，長官與龐德靠得極近，接著，馬洛里主動拉開距離，要他備車。

譚納沒有多問，他領著M和○○七上車，啟程後，後座的氣氛沉悶的讓人心慌，參謀長藉由確認路況幾度掃過後視鏡，一眼對上龐德的藍眸，特工扔給他一個不要過問的警告眼神，轉頭望向窗外。

「 **停車！** 」

譚納下意識踩下煞車，尖銳的輪胎摩擦聲狠狠擦過耳膜，後座的兩人瞬間因反作用力前傾，撞向前座的椅背，譚納小聲地道歉，「抱歉，長官。」

在馬洛里回應之前，龐德已動作迅速地跳下車，往路旁的樹林奔去。  
馬洛里橫出手臂阻止譚納下車，他扭身透過擋風玻璃往後看，龐德站在一顆大樹前，對著粗大的樹幹沉思，末了，他蹲下身，在附近的草地摸索。  
馬洛里耐心地等待，活到他這把年紀，等待是他最常做的事。

五分鐘後，龐德臉色不豫地上車，「走吧。」  
「○○七？」馬洛里上下打量他，看見他的袖口沾染些許小草的碎屑，約莫是方才在地上摸索時黏上的。  
「沒事，長官。」龐德抿著唇，唇線僵硬。  
馬洛里拋給參謀長一個眼神，譚納會意地坐回原位，重新發車。

龐德的難看臉色持續到他再次被叫進馬洛里的辦公室，「○○七，請坐。」  
龐德沉默地在馬洛里的典雅辦公桌對面坐下，盯著他正垂頭批閱公文的忙碌長官。  
「慢慢說，○○七。順道一提，我五分鐘後要和邁克與內政大臣及外交大臣進行聯合匯報。」

龐德的視線跟著馬洛里的右手移動，馬洛里右側的公文高度正以極高的速率遞減，左側的公文高度以同樣的速率遞增，參謀長替他處理了部份最具急迫性的決策，但涉及最高規格的情報行動仍要馬洛里本人的批准。

「沒事，長官。」  
「這不是我花費三分鐘等待的答案。」

馬洛里抬起頭，盯著龐德仍未鬆動的唇線，他嘆了一口氣，「我很失望，詹姆士。」  
他將前方的筆電轉向龐德，「因為這個吧。」

螢幕中，有三棵大樹樹幹上被畫了大大的X，看起來像預定的狙擊目標。  
「我看過○○九的報告，」馬洛里放上另一張照片，「這也出現在蘇黎世大學裡。」

  
照片裡，一面白色牆上有三個並排的紅色X，排列的方式和龐德在樹幹上見到的方式頗為相似。  
龐德的視線落點從螢幕移上馬洛里的眼，平靜地說，「我在現場找到用來畫記的粉筆，已經交給Ｑ研究了。」

  
馬洛里沉默了一下，「你沒打算向我匯報這件事，在我發現之前。」  
「沒有。」龐德乾脆地承認。「長官，你的五分鐘到了。」

「 **見鬼！** 」馬洛里拿起話筒，撥了個代碼，「邁克，給我三十分鐘。不，不需要。我知道你有。如果他膽敢削減哪怕是一英鎊的預算，就把俄羅斯的軍演圖秀給他看，我發到你信箱了。」他分神瞥了龐德一眼，又收回視線，唇角勾起柔和的弧度，「請別這樣，我鄭重地請求你。」他傾聽對方的回答，接著發出輕快的笑聲，「欠你一次，我會加速簽證的放行。沒事，謝了。」

龐德仔細觀察馬洛里表情的細部變化，從他眼角的細紋到唇角揚起的弧度，推斷他說話的心情，推斷對話端給予的答覆。  
龐德不常有機會坐在離馬洛里那麼近的同時，看見他除了沉思與不悅之外的表情，他會與相等地位的對手一來一往地攻防，會放鬆眼角的細紋，會在朋友面前展現親暱的笑聲，不止一次。

這是馬洛里不會表現在他眼前的樣子，他不會在龐德面前柔和的微笑，甚至不會將龐德視為平等以待的對象，馬洛里只會看著他的眼睛，平淡地說，「我很失望。」

_失望。_

那個字眼如烙鐵般沉重地印在他的心臟上，他費了一番心力維持面無表情，說服自己沒有受到任何打擊，直到馬洛里掛上電話，橄欖綠瞳再次倒映他，馬洛里已收起唇角的笑意，表情嚴肅而凝重，「詹姆士，聽著，我知道這不是容易的事，但我真的需要你信任我。」

 

龐德啞然地張口，信任——如果他能付出自己僅存的所有，他已經這麼做了！

相反的，馬洛里在要求他信任的同時，有做到自己該做的那一份嗎？  
他從來不會那麼放鬆地對他微笑，不會全權放手讓他完成任務，甚至不信任他選擇隱瞞的原因是基於通盤考慮的保護立場。

信任！他憑什麼要求他的信任！  
**他怎麼敢！**

 

「 **那你呢？** 」  
龐德的藍眼睛亮的像萬里無雲的晴空，能灼傷靠近的一切萬物，他站起身一手撥開筆電傾前抓握馬洛里的領帶，以彷彿打算扼死他的力道將他上半身拖近自己身前。

心臟凹陷的地方正在滲血，手握烙鐵的那個人怎可以安然無恙地站在岸上旁觀他？

他用力囓咬他，咬在舌尖上，嚐到勝利的血腥味。  
塌陷的部位沒有復原。  
下一刻，腹部紮紮實實地挨了一拳。

他洩憤似地再咬一下，放開馬洛里的領帶，看見馬洛里向後滑開，掏出手巾擦拭嘴唇。

龐德吞下口腔裡的腥甜，腹部的肌肉隱隱作痛，馬洛里完全沒有手下留情，但最痛的不是那裡。

「你信任我嗎，長官？」他問。  
那不像個問句，像句哀傷的結論。

馬洛里沉默地端詳他，時間的流逝讓胸腔的溫度愈來愈涼。

馬洛里放鬆眉心，將辦公椅往後退開，「過來。」  
「長官？」龐德遲疑了。  
「詹姆士，過來。」馬洛里平靜溫和地重覆一次，如涼水輕輕澆在他焦灼的情緒上。

龐德走到他身側，不算太近，是馬洛里不需仰頭就能看見他眼睛的距離。  
「再過來一點。」馬洛里指著自己身前的地板，「到這來。」

龐德遲疑了一秒和自己拔河，但最終仍依照馬洛里的指示站到他身前，此刻，他們的距離已足夠近到馬洛里必須抬起下巴仰望龐德，才能看清他的臉。

「你有權拒絕，所以我只說一次。」也許是舌尖帶傷，馬洛里的語速異常緩慢而慎重。

「 **跪下。** 」

龐德垂眼凝視他的長官，當他反問信任時，這個人選擇沉默；當他要求對等時，這個人讓他下跪。  
龐德瞇起眼，從馬洛里的臉滑落到他面前的毛氈地毯上，他可以選擇拒絕。  
他當然應該拒絕。  
他將背挺得筆直，雙腳併攏，傲然地俯視馬洛里。  
「我是你的 _特工_ ，不是你的 _奴隸_ 。」

○

龐德在病房比在辦公室坦誠地多，究其原因，或許是他的特工唯有在強烈感知到同一空間裡只有他們二人時，會坦白更多。  
馬洛里並非不信任龐德完成任務的能力，但依職責所在，他必須知道他的特工打算冒多大的風險完成任務。

他的特工站姿筆挺，傲然地俯視他。焦躁、憤怒、不安、怨懟、委屈、控訴——負面的複雜情緒從對面輻射而來。  
幾年前，龐德絕不會在談及信任問題時有如此劇烈的反應——他混淆了界線。

舌尖疼的蟄人。  
他必須做點什麼。

馬洛里微微仰頭，注視著龐德宛若被烈火焚燒後黯淡的藍眼睛，一字一句地說，「你叫我 _長官_ ，而不是 _主人_ 。我能清楚區分這兩者。」

他霍然站起身，視角瞬間由上而下，他壓低聲音，如那些最私密荒唐的深夜，他所下的不容反駁的指令。

「—— **重點是，你能嗎？** 」

他們僵持了一段時間，特工瞪著他的眼睛如死灰復燃，彷彿打算下一秒撲過來攻擊他的喉嚨，馬洛里沒有後退半步，也沒有採取任何防禦性的姿態，他的特工仍然在瞪他，脖頸和背脊僵硬成筆直的一條線。  
馬洛里在等待他反抗的瞬間。

 

半晌，龐德終於動了。  
他維持半身不動的姿態，緩緩屈起膝蓋，直挺挺地跪在地毯上。  
他抬起下巴，仰望馬洛里。

  
「你想要我做什麼，先生？」他的聲音乾啞的像靈魂裡再也擠不出半點水份。

 

——這不是馬洛里預期的結果。

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

『你叫我長官，而不是主人。我能清楚區分這兩者。』  
『重點是，你能嗎？』

火在腦袋後方燃燒，龐德分不清他究竟是憤怒還是失望，他能不能分清長官和主人的差異？他媽的 **當然可以！**  
馬洛里究竟以為他在做什麼？

情緒熱到發脹，他瞪著身前的男人，如果他分不清這兩者的差別，現在他就會乖順地跪在地毯上祈求男人的原諒，而不是挺直背脊盤算有多少種方式能在瞬間扭斷馬洛里的喉嚨！

 **見鬼的四十七種！**  
加雷斯‧操他媽的‧馬洛里的毫無警戒讓這個數字瞬間攀升到 _一百三十一_ ！  
是誰沒搞清楚分際？是誰忘了他不是奴隸？  
他怎麼敢在這種時候毫無防備地站在離他那麼近、那麼容易遭受攻擊的位置？  
**操他媽的一百三十一！操他媽的毫無防備！**

有什麼東西從腦袋後方一閃而過，快得讓他抓不清輪廓，他粗喘著氣，瞪著咫尺之距的馬洛里。  
**一百三十一！**  
他有一百三十一種方式能讓馬洛里在五分鐘之內因為失血過多、窒息或任何絕不可能發生在這個辦公室的方式死亡。  
他懷疑站在他面前的男人對這個數字一清二楚。

龐德從馬洛里平靜的目光裡撞見自己的失態，彷彿在這個辦公室，他是唯一一個關心馬洛里生命安全的人。  
操他媽的一百三十一。

他慢慢吐出憋在胸腔的一口長氣，思緒緩緩脫離情緒，心臟撞擊耳膜的激烈聲響忽然間變得荒謬，喘息的頻率無意識慢了下來，閃過腦袋後方的思緒再度慢騰騰地浮上，如姍姍來遲的老人拖著步伐緩慢走到自己的定位。  
他有一百三十一種方式能在五分鐘內殺死馬洛里。  
但是，他一種也不會做。  
馬洛里知道，他一種也不會做。

信任以某種難以想像的方式被悄然驗證，龐德不確定這是否就是他想要的，不確定這是否就是他一再向馬洛里爭取的，這兩者之間存在著差別，他想知道這差別是否微乎其微到能被忽略。  
此刻，他忽然發現他們的談話走進死巷，不存在爭論的空間，唯一的出路是抉擇。  
馬洛里在等他的決定。

下跪，或甩門離開。  
無論那一種，後果都難以計量的糟。

疲憊從背脊後方透進身體裡，他開始痛恨馬洛里讓他在此刻陷入這樣的境地，痛恨馬洛里仍能風度翩翩地站在那裡，痛恨自己真的認真考慮過兩者的後果，更痛恨自己因為馬洛里的一句話一個決定而疼痛到讓情緒蓋過思緒。

甩門離開是個更好的主意。  
喉嚨乾的發癢，他好幾次吞嚥唾液，卻沒辦法真的移動腳步。

甩著長黑傘的紳士至少有一件事說對了，就像他總是對的。  
如果用痛恨確確實實地掩蓋情緒，就可以不用承認他確實畏懼。

離開他的長官，離開情報單位，拋棄熟悉的生活，生存的重心，無以投射的忠誠，如幾年前他毅然決然地放棄職務和工作。  
他做過一次，第二次不該那麼難。  
──可是，他走不了，想轉過身都需要用盡全身的力氣。

 

冰冷的聲音從腦袋後方悄然冒出， _你不是畏懼離開。_  
_你畏懼的是，他的不在意。_  
_你畏懼的是，你的離開不會得到任何挽留。_

 

雙腳僵直的彷彿些微彎曲就能聽見骨頭磨擦的聲音。  
如果走不了，就只剩下一個選項。  
這是馬洛里最擅長的事，他總是下令，不給他選擇的機會。

龐德聽見膝關節慢慢傳來輕微的喀咑聲響，涼冷的情緒浸潤到身體裡的每個角落。  
這終究是他自己的選擇，他給了對方下令的權力，他選擇了 _聽從_ 。

 

○

 

馬洛里恍惚片刻，直到門外傳來禮貌性的輕叩聲，龐德把身體繃得更緊，克制自己回頭的慾望，馬洛里下意識用手掌按住他的肩安撫他，肢體接觸的一刻，掌心下的肌肉放鬆下來，馬洛里罕見地讓自己在私人情緒沈溺數秒，才走過龐德身側。

他開出門縫，以身體擋住門內的景象，曼妮潘妮並未預料長官會親自開門，她詫異一瞬，很快回神，「長官，這是預算簽核公文的正本。」  
馬洛里伸手接過紙本，「曼妮潘妮，請給我一小時的私人時間。」  
「是的，長官。」曼妮潘妮訓練有素地回答，這意味著接下來的一小時，她將幫馬洛里擋下除了最高機密之外的電話與會議。

門再度闔上，上鎖的聲音大的讓門裡外的人都能聽見。  
馬洛里慢慢踱回辦公桌後方坐下，他的特工仍睜著明亮的藍眼睛看他，他注視那雙眼睛，看見映在裡頭的混亂的自己。

馬洛里伸出手，再度按住龐德的左肩，他的特工無意識放鬆了肌肉，此刻，龐德不再是○○七，只是個依靠他的指令獲得平靜的男人。  
考慮到他們目前的所在地，龐德的鬆懈是相當不智的行為，馬洛里並未想過要將主從關係擴及到他的住所以外，他甚至預期了龐德的拒絕，但最終，事態的發展遠遠超乎他的預料。

舌尖上的火在燃燒，焚盡他的自持，毀棄他的理智，而他的特工被迫用自尊償還他的過失。  
錯誤彷彿先前的預算簽核公文上批閱的「退件」，刺眼而令人惱怒。  
但這次，他惱怒的不是別人，而是他自己。  
舌尖很疼，而他過了線。

喉頭刺癢地想將歉意一股腦全倒出來，他想將眼前的人扶起來，讓他用最挺直的背脊爭取自己的權益，他需要道歉，他需要懇求龐德的理解和原諒，原諒他無意間羞辱他的自尊。

但在那之前，他需要解釋他為什麼這麼說。  
龐德的下跪不能只得到一句於事無補的抱歉。

反覆斟酌了所有的說詞，馬洛里將嘴邊的歉意硬生生吞回喉嚨裡，他收回手，坐上他的椅子，讓龐德不再需要仰望他，他直視龐德的雙眼，鄭重地說，「我想和你談信任。」

龐德眨了下眼睛，沒有答話，馬洛里將他的沉默視為同意，他持續往下說。  
「我們對彼此的了解顯然沒有我們以為的多。」

龐德又眨了一次眼，馬洛里忽然迫切希望自己能讀懂那雙眼睛隱藏的秘密，但如他所說，他們沒有對彼此了解到那麼深入的地步，他希望溝通能夠解決他們之間的問題。

「回答你的問題，我信任你， _百分之百。_ 」馬洛里希望他能將語意之中的誠懇完整地傳遞出去，「那就是為什麼邁克只通知了你。」

龐德連眨了兩次眼睛，馬洛里看得出來他想回應，他豎起食指抵在龐德的唇前，示意他暫且沉默，龐德挑起了眉，但沒有再試圖張口。

「這個信任包含對你的身手與靈機應變的反應程度，考慮到當時的情況，無論是Ｑ、比爾或曼妮潘妮，都不能確保我能在突襲中逃脫。」

那句話顯然勾起龐德不好的回憶，他的臉色顯得有些陰沉，馬洛里露出微笑，「謝謝關心。所以，我要說的是，我並非質疑你完成任務的能力、你的忠誠、你的愛國心，我只想知道我們目前碰到什麼困境，我需要提供你多少後援，我需要知道你擁有最高的成功率。」

「謝謝你，長官。」  
在這番剖白後，龐德第一次開口說話，他的聲音仍然乾啞，聽起來卻不再那麼令人疼痛。

「那麼，問題出在哪裡？」馬洛里收起笑容，表情嚴肅。  
「我不該質疑你不信任我。」龐德慢慢地說。  
「不。」馬洛里輕輕搖頭，「你誤會了信任的意義。」  
「長官？」  
「如果，我問你發生什麼事是種『不信任』，那麼，你不願告訴我發生什麼事也是種『不信任』。」

龐德啞口無言。

「我在工作上信任你的任務完成率，不意味著我必須對你的一意孤行照單全收。」馬洛里意味深長地說，「等你有一天坐上我的位子，你將會知道我們這種人說『信任』，說的不過是彼此同意的部份。」

龐德沉默了一會，「抱歉，長官。」  
馬洛里像忽然被針紮了一下，「這是你最不需要說的字。」他在龐德提問之前開口，「你為什麼下跪？」  
龐德深吸一口氣，「因為你要求了。」  
「如果你能分清特工和奴隸的差別，為什麼不拒絕？」  
龐德移開視線，「因為你要求了。」他重複一次。

馬洛里凝視著他的特工，或許有些東西他弄錯了，龐德的確是混淆了界線，但不是他所以為的那種，而是──

「我以為你會拒絕。」馬洛里的話很輕。  
「因為， _你_ 要求了。」龐德直視馬洛里的眼睛，把話說得篤定，他想，馬洛里約莫懂了他的意思，如同他忽然懂了馬洛里的意思。

馬洛里的沉默像審判之前的漫長等待，龐德向來不是太有耐心的人，但此刻，等待是唯一能做的事。決定權不在他身上。

 

「──我道歉，詹姆士，這全是我的錯。我不該對你做出無理的要求。」  
那是馬洛里漫長沉默後的第一句話，也是所有關係的還原點。

「我應該給你兩個承諾。」  
馬洛里伸出雙手，將龐德從地毯上扶起身，讓他能依靠自己的雙腳站得筆直。

「第一，我永遠不會在你不同意的情況下，要求你下跪。」

眼前那雙藍眼睛既炙熱又倔強。  
他見過它如萬里無雲的晴空，見過它如暴風襲捲的海洋，見過它被火焚燒的樣子，見過它在死灰裡重新發亮，儘管遭逢絕境，它仍然能在下一刻顯得生氣盎然，靈動而美麗。  
那雙眼睛太容易讓人發下以命維護的誓言。

「第二，當你跪下的時候，所有你放在我這裡的東西，都是安全的。」


	28. Chapter 28

膝蓋直到離開地面才感到真正的疼痛，龐德一陣恍惚，扶在腰間的手臂堅定而有力，他用手搭住馬洛里的肩膀，嗅到他頸後的香味——雪松、廣藿混著西裝毛料的味道。  
記憶裡的印象沉默地再添一筆。

馬洛里似乎還想說什麼，電話鈴聲讓他咽回喉頭邊的話，馬洛里後退一步，替龐德撫平西裝的褶皺，接著伸手橫越辦公桌去接那通號稱最高機密的電話。

「是我。」  
「謝了，邁克。」  
他抬起頭朝龐德望了一眼，「我得詢問他本人的意願。」

龐德在長官的評估目光裡伸手調整自己領帶的位置，重新站直。  
馬洛里移開視線，聽到電話那頭的評論時輕笑一聲，「多愁善感的用字，再見。」

他掛上電話，看向龐德，「外交大臣似乎認為，軍情單位首長遭到暗殺將大幅損傷情報機構的形象，要求我指派一名○○級探員貼身護衛，直到確認危機解除。」  
馬洛里平靜地說，「外交大臣有屬意的人選，但我堅持詢問本人的意願。」  
他凝視著龐德，「那麼，○○七，你願意嗎？」

龐德在馬洛里柔和的目光中躬身，執起馬洛里的右手輕吻，「我的榮幸，長官。」

○

貼身護衛，意味著龐德將與馬洛里同進同出，這自然也包括一週後在白廳召開的聯合情報部門會議。  
會議將持續三天，所有人員進出皆須通過安檢，除警備人員外，不得攜帶槍械，龐德在警備人員名單上，並被特別要求繳交臨時AFO表格以保留他的華特PPK。

馬洛里原先以為，事先得知警力部署的龐德大多時間將坐鎮中控室，監看四周環境以掌握全局，但時程進行到第三天下午，馬洛里連續開了兩小時又四十分鐘的會議（且顯然還會無止盡的繼續開下去）後，不得不因內急臨時推門而出，他在門後意外看見站得挺拔宛如雕像的○○七。  
這尊雕像盡忠職守地跟著他進廁所去。

「你可以不用一直站在那裡。」馬洛里站在便斗前拉開拉鍊，無視他身後的目光。  
「那是我的工作。」龐德簡短地回答，「會議不順利？」  
「見鬼的官僚會議。」馬洛里拉上拉鍊，走到洗手台前洗手，「我們不知道保護時期會持續多久，我希望你盡可能利用時間休息。」他比誰都清楚人不可能長時間保持專注力，即使是龐德。  
「我有休息時間。」龐德露出微笑，對上鏡子裡馬洛里的雙眼，「你知道如何讓我真正休息。」  
馬洛里轉身端詳他的特工，龐德的狀態很平穩，這讓馬洛里一陣寬慰，他必須確保自己用正確的方式照看他的特工。  
「任何時候，如果你有任何需求，請直接提出。」

龐德打了一個手勢制止馬洛里的腳步，他靠近馬洛里，低頭替他解開右手的袖口，重新拉整袖口的折線，指腹輕輕擦過他的手腕，再緩緩扣回袖扣。  
他對馬洛里的左袖口做出同樣的服務。  
如何隨時隨地保持服裝儀容，龐德是箇中高手。

整理完畢，他抬頭對上馬洛里，他們靠得太近，遠低於正常交談所需的必要距離，龐德低笑一聲，溫熱的吐息滑過馬洛里的咽喉，暖熱的讓人喉嚨發癢，「何不就今晚，長官？」  
他伸出手，輕巧地覆蓋在馬洛里皮帶下方，那最不容忽視的位置。

○

再一次，龐德證實關於他所有花邊傳聞的真實性，沒有不受○○七吸引的目標。

搔過指掌的金黃色短髮，放鬆的強健肌肉，抬起下巴袒露最脆弱的位置，一句話一個指令的行動，那全來自大英帝國最優秀、最特立獨行、最桀傲不馴的特工，他交付的信任與情感所代表的意義都太過迷人，這和性向毫無關係。

馬洛里只是，被吸引了。  
被信任、被真摯的情感所吸引，被最簡潔的力與美的極致表現所吸引，被一個人所能給予的最美好的禮物所吸引，被那些最難解釋卻最好理解的東西所吸引。  
也許，比吸引更多。  
也許，他受影響的程度遠比他所以為的更多。

在會議最後二十分鐘，馬洛里罕見地走神了，他單手抵著下巴，過於專注凝視文件頁面，文件上每個Ｊ開頭的字母都彷彿能從指尖跳躍到手腕上，袖口的折線完美的如同特工穿著西裝時的修長曲線，頸間的領帶忽然變得過緊，室內正在升溫。

指尖輕輕敲在木桌上，一聲。  
馬洛里抬起眼，右側的紳士仍垂頭閱讀手中的文件，姿態與他如出一轍，唇角卻滑出幾分了然的笑意。  
馬洛里莫名感到耳後一熱，他從不曾在這種級別的會議分神，他拉回專注力，反恐特別行動部部長恩科希剛要開始簡報今年的部署，這是他與邁克參加這場會議的主要目的，即便他們需要浪費三小時的人生旁聽重大組織犯罪署與聯合反恐分析中心的政治角力。

「──另外，貝爾馬什監獄近期的騷動與關塔那摩的模式相似，中情局已將後者視為一項預警，出動最高等級的軍警戒備；我方也將比照辦理，與獄方合作加強警備部署。」

馬洛里翻開隨身攜帶的筆記本，寫上註記。相關簡報在會議前幾日已發給各情報單位首長，貝爾馬什監獄惡名昭彰，依馬洛里之見，他認為這起打翻午餐的微小騷動很可能是一項越獄行動的預演，拜好萊塢電影所賜，囚犯們越獄的招式可說是日新月異。  
──尤其是，那裡還關了一個讓外界風起雲湧的頭號嫌疑犯。

馬洛里垂下眼，在恩科希作結語時，用手機傳了一封簡訊給隔壁友人。  
『你確定他已死亡？』  
右側的紳士抬頭望他一眼，幾不可查地頷首。  
馬洛里長舒一口氣，兩人同時刪掉手機裡的簡訊。

「──感謝各位的參與。散會。」

他和紳士同時起身，一前一後走出會議室。在門後站崗的龐德自然而然跟在馬洛里身後，馬洛里的胸口忽然一陣震動，他掏出手機一看，一封簡訊躺在螢幕上。

『你太偏愛他。』

只有一個人會傳這封簡訊。  
馬洛里倏然抬頭，帶長傘的紳士早已不見蹤影，他收回視線，刪掉簡訊，將手機收進懷裡。

這是友人第二次說出那個多愁善感的用字。  
他希望自己沒有表現得過於明顯，他希望這不是一項警告。

「長官？」黃金獵犬好奇地從他身側探出頭顱，馬洛里沒有察覺自己放柔了緊抿的唇線，「沒事，回去吧。」

 

> 1\. ＡＦＯ：獲授權可攜槍械之執法人員。


	29. Chapter 29

 

踏進睽違三天的家門，馬洛里脫下西裝掛在門後的衣架上，拉鬆領帶，龐德走在他身後，厚重的黃銅門板輕巧無聲地闔上。

馬洛里拿出波伽利紅酒和兩個酒杯，斟滿，「你想要什麼？」  
龐德解開領口的暗扣，伸手拿過其中一杯，一口飲盡，唇邊的酒液淌下他的咽喉，馬洛里眯起眼睛，看著那滴酒珠順著特工的鎖骨一路下滑，隱沒進領口深處，龐德不屬於俊美型，也不是那種漂亮男孩，他更粗獷、更隨性，更—— _誘人_ 。

 

顯然注意到他的目光，龐德低笑，喉音沙啞，充滿致命的吸引力，「操我， _如果你想要。_ 」

 

 **簡直犯罪。**  
酒意沒那麼濃，不，其實他並沒有喝酒。  
辛辣的熱意從龐德的喉嚨燒到他的下腹，金髮特工對他的性吸引力彷彿在瞬間升到最高點，更黑暗更私密的畫面從腦海深處浮上來，當時他不在意，現在，他幾乎是立刻起了反應。

「你覺得，我想要什麼。」嗓音低的連馬洛里自己都意外，慾望肯定全從字句裡滲出來，如紅酒般滴落在地，緩慢地流淌。  
龐德笑得恍然未覺，「我毫無概念你想要什麼，」他一頓，「先生（長官）。」尾音煽情而親暱。

「十分鐘。」  
「抱歉？」  
「十分鐘。我要看到你在我床上打開你自己。 **動作！** 」

 

十分鐘有多長？  
六百秒，能做的事絕對有限，馬洛里踏進臥房，原本預期會看到袒身露體的龐德仰躺在床上像個他媽的《維特魯威人》任他宰割，但他錯了。  
龐德做的比他預期的更多。

他打開了自己，不只是雙腿。  
他背對門口，雙膝岔開跪在床上，單手撐著身體保持平衡，另一手兩指併攏，剛退出股間，水潤的指節和穴口在燈光下濕淋淋地發亮，他垂下手臂回頭，「你遲到了，長官。我們都知道時間寶貴。」  
「我從不遲到。」馬洛里平靜地指出事實，龐德清楚這點就如同馬洛里清楚對方從不準時。  
「那就是我看錯時間，」龐德輕描淡寫地舉起左手，晃動手腕，「我現在沒戴錶。」

龐德當然沒戴錶，事實上，他的身上沒有任何遮蔽物，如同米開朗基羅雕刻的石像，肌肉線條美的令人屏息，馬洛里走到床邊，龐德四肢撐床，腰背往下陷成半個弧形，馬洛里沒費力克制他的慾望，他拍了紮實的臀肉一下，龐德逸出一聲享受的呻吟，將臀部挺得更高，像某種神秘儀式的祭品。

馬洛里深吸一口氣，克制自己不去思考是誰讓龐德變成這個樣子，不去思考有多少人看過他這個樣子，那麼誘人，那麼懂得善於取悅男人，近乎野蠻的佔有慾從身體深處猛然炸開，他突兀地將食指探入穴口，溫暖的內壁瞬間包裹著吸附他，他輕輕抽動，感覺到特工體內過於良好的潤滑度，龐德將他自己打開得很徹底，他將他自己攤開在馬洛里面前任他取用。

一股模糊的意念拂過腦海，馬洛里抽出食指，「家裡沒有保險套。」  
「我有，長官。」龐德勾唇，「請讓我替你服務。」  
馬洛里挑起眉，「麻煩你。」

龐德側轉過身，伸手去解馬洛里的皮帶，他的手勢既快速又熟練，皮帶與西裝褲靜默無聲地落在地毯上，龐德在觸及內褲時輕吹一聲口哨，「低腰，認真的？」  
「我當這是對品味的認同。」  
「當然，長官。」龐德褪下內褲，盯著馬洛里的下身，又吹了一聲更加下流的口哨，「不只是品味。」  
馬洛里皺起眉，在他開口前，龐德舔了他一下，柔軟的舌頭滑過他的頂端，馬洛里眉角一抽，不知道自己居然可以變得更硬──在龐德咬開包裝，雙手撐床，用嘴替他戴套之前。

龐德低笑一聲，熱氣拂過他私密的毛髮，馬洛里感覺到一陣戰慄，來自心裡，輕微卻不容忽視。  
「那麼，告訴我，長官，」龐德抬起下巴仰望他，「你操過男人嗎？」  
「只是看過。」馬洛里的聲音很低，低的幾乎不能辨識。「請允許我自己來？」  
「有何不可？」龐德退後半步，轉過身，趴下身體，岔開雙腿，將腰彎低，抬高臀部，「就等你，長官。」  
馬洛里閉了閉眼，「加雷斯，如果你願意。」

龐德如果有半分驚愕，那他肯定隱藏得十分完美，「加雷斯，操我。」他從善如流地改口。

 

馬洛里真正進入時，龐德很輕很慢地呼吸，馬洛里的尺寸並非巨大到不可思議的地步，但他有一段時間沒在自己的腸道放過東西，更別說他從沒真正放過有生命的、有溫度的、屬於別人的東西。  
身體本能地放鬆，他知道怎麼做能最快達到愉悅的程度，他有太多經驗可以參考，但這次顯然不一樣。  
是馬洛里，所以不一樣。  
這明確成為與過去的區別，或告別。

 

「我可以動嗎？」  
低沉的問句讓龐德回過神來，他微微扭腰，感覺到體內的馬洛里繃得更緊，忍不住微笑，「總在當個紳士。」  
「我猜，這是同意的意思。」馬洛里平靜地說，下一刻，他握緊龐德的腰，試探性地進行淺淺的抽撤，肉體的溫度一吋一吋貼著腸壁來回移動，龐德仰起頭，從喉嚨深處逸出低啞的呻吟。

這種緩慢的抽動很快引發龐德的不耐，馬洛里太紳士了，這不是龐德要的，他不需要這種謹慎，他不是那些女孩，他想要熱辣的、激烈的、毫無顧慮的撞擊。  
他往前掙脫馬洛里的掌握，熱燙的下身瞬間從身體裡滑出來，龐德回身，猛然將馬洛里壓倒在床上，他的長官並未脫下襯衫，領口敞開成惹人心煩意亂的程度。  
他單手撐在馬洛里的大腿上，背脊後凹，另一手引導對方進到自己的體內，近乎垂直的角度讓馬洛里探到更加深入的地步，龐德的雙手改撐在馬洛里胸前，利用重力盡可能將自己的身體下壓，將對方整個吞沒，一吋不剩。  
身體又疼又熱又滿，每一種觸感他都歡迎，他歡迎和過去不同的任一種感受。

他舔著乾燥的下唇瓣，對上馬洛里的眼睛，勾起浪蕩的笑意，微微擺動腰際，「現在，這是我的了。」他知道該怎麼說、怎麼做，能確實勾起男人的性慾，即使像馬洛里這樣的古典紳士，也總有開啟慾望的開關。  
馬洛里的表情顯得更加深沉，「那麽，你也是我的嗎？」  
什麼？

沒有留給龐德思考的餘裕，馬洛里由下而上開始毫不留情地撞擊，性愛突然變得更加野蠻，充滿原始的、父權主義的征服慾，龐德憑著本能反向配合馬洛里的速度，結實的肌肉相互撞擊產生太過清脆的節拍，龐德的呻吟不再煽情，他發出了隨性、任意、毫無顧慮的聲音。

如果稍稍移動角度，就能在轉瞬間將自己推過巔峰，龐德只讓這念頭滑過腦袋一秒就放棄，他想要無止盡地延長這一刻，不只為了愈加刺激的快感，他想要維持這樣的狀態，在不上不下的境界裡徘徊，他反覆收縮腸壁，讓馬洛里維持在高潮的邊緣，他們之間第一次、也許是唯一一次的性愛，不能毫無意義地結束。

在無法計量的收縮次數後，馬洛里忽然握住龐德的腰，阻止他的律動，他坐起身將龐德反壓在床上，橄欖綠眸清楚映現一雙璀璨的藍眼睛。

「加雷斯？」倒不是龐德沒有反抗的能力，不過在身體裡插著另一個男人，一個對他有特殊意義的男人時，所有的能力都會打折。

半晌，「享受就好，」馬洛里吻在他的眼睛上，「剩下的都是我的工作。」

龐德征愣，他的長官嚇人地了解他，從沒有人能貼近他到這種地步。  
也許，他們對信任達成一致的定義後，在其他方面總會趨近平衡。  
倘若馬洛里在龐德的要求下放棄顧慮，那麼，龐德也當如此。

  
　  
心臟還在跳動嗎？  
龐德用手平壓住胸膛，在凌亂的喘息裡找到規律的搏動，他安心了，再度移動指掌，摩挲著自己的乳頭，尖銳的渴望從無法辨識的地方竄進心臟，他用最莊嚴的神情看著馬洛里，「那麼，加雷斯，請你操我，請把我操到再也射不出來的地步。」

然後，他的長官笑了，是他喜歡的，那種溫暖的、寵愛的、會讓人的心變得柔軟的笑容。  
「那是我 _唯一_ 的願望。」

 

 

>   1. [維特魯威人](https://sites.google.com/a/mail.hfjh.tp.edu.tw/da-vinci/wei-te-lu-wei-ren)
> 



	30. Chapter 30

晨光落在手臂的重量輕不可察。  
生理時鐘讓馬洛里準時六點清醒，白色的被單在兩雙腿間相互纏繞，馬洛里小心翼翼抽身，在特工睜眼之前蓋住警戒的藍眼睛，「你是安全的，詹姆士。」  
眼睫搧動的麻癢感從掌心下傳遞而來，馬洛里等了十五秒，掌心下再無動靜，他拿開手掌，滿意地看見特工閉闔雙眼，他將被單拉到龐德肩頭，翻身下床，走進浴室，洗手台上的鏡子映出襯衫凌亂的摺痕和龐德的體液，他解下襯衫，踏入淋浴間沖洗身體。  
這麼多年來，他從未讓他的床同時躺上兩個人，從未讓自己一夜荒唐到如此地步，水流緩慢沖洗汗水乾燥後的黏膩，卻沖不去肩背和喉嚨上顯眼的瘀痕。

龐德沒有帶套，馬洛里允許他射在他的床、他的棉被和自己身上，他想讓龐德知道，他會為了他的特工讓步。  
將身體打開得太過徹底、毫無保留的獻祭姿態、費盡心思的取悅技巧，每一項都顯露出龐德過於急切的討好意味，但他不應該也不需要那麼做。  
一場性愛，無須用如此卑微的姿態。  
他相信自己釋放出足夠多的訊息，他相信他的特工擁有足夠優秀的觀察力。

他關上水龍頭，從架上拿下毛巾擦拭身體，套上內衣褲，對著鏡子洗漱一番，仔仔細細地剃除下巴與兩鬢的鬍渣，拉開浴室門。

他的特工坐在床沿，下身蓋著薄被，朝他露出與髮色相當的燦爛微笑，「早安，長官。」

「這接近職場性騷擾，鑒於你光著身體坐在我的床上。加雷斯，拜託。」馬洛里不介意在稱謂上反覆地提醒龐德，如同他堅持在兩人的相處中劃分出清楚的定位。

「加雷斯，當然。」龐德站起身，被單滑落在床上，「在我考慮是否破門而入，你已經完成任務。」  
「把握時機，才能得到你想要的。」馬洛里打開衣櫃，拿出淡藍條紋的襯衫穿上，套上鐵灰色的西裝褲，透過穿衣鏡看向身後的龐德，「七點整，《規則》，不要遲到。」

「沒問題，長──加雷斯。」  
「謹慎，詹姆士。如果你叫錯場合，我們就得面對不容易處理的公關問題。」  
「或政治問題。」

馬洛里轉過身，毫無意外龐德正站在他身後，他替馬洛里翻正領口，接過對方手裡的酒紅領帶，馬洛里配合地抬高下顎，龐德靈巧地打上溫莎結，「完美。」他向後退開一步，「如此完美，長官。」

「謝謝你，○○七。」  
「永遠為你效勞，長官。」

既視感瞬間浮上，他們相視一笑，馬洛里噙著笑意與龐德錯身而過，一巴掌不輕不重地落在特工結實的臀部上，「我想，這值得一個早安吻。」  
「一分鐘，長官。」龐德在承諾的字音結束前闔上浴室門，馬洛里走出主臥室。

他們平安度過早晨的生理現象，卻淪陷在晨光中的流理台邊，龐德單手勾著馬洛里的圍裙繫帶，官員弓起背脊承接特工過於侵略的吻，暖意在唇瓣間蔓延，馬洛里貼著龐德的唇，「希望這不會讓我獲得一道傷口。」  
「你註定失望，馬洛里先生。」龐德翹起一邊的唇角，「只是不會發生在舌頭上。」  
馬洛里挑起眉，「禮貌，龐德先生。紳士應當溫柔對待你的約會對象。」  
「我沒有約會對象。」龐德興致盎然地反駁，「只有一個無與倫比的長官。」  
馬洛里平靜地拉開兩人之間的距離，「我確信和長官接吻並非紳士的道德標準。」  
「讓我確認一下，長官。」龐德咧嘴一笑，「你想要我的道德標準，」他將手放在馬洛裡的皮帶上，「還是工作效率？」

「有趣。」  
馬洛里沉默了一會，「我鮮少有難以抉擇的私人問題。」  
龐德終於忍不住笑出聲來，「我希望你不會多次面臨這種問題。」他靈巧地卸除馬洛里的皮帶，「讓我為你分憂，長官。」他探進馬洛里的褲頭，「通常我的工作效率足以彌補我在道德面的缺失。」  
「很好。」馬洛里的唇角微微揚起，「那解釋了為什麼你是我最偏愛的特工。」  
「你不會失望的，長官。」龐德熟練地移動掌心與指節，「我的工作效率總能讓我的考績奪冠。」  
馬洛里悶哼一聲，「那只發生在扣除你的裝備預算之前。」  
「不能通融嗎？」龐德的膝蓋與馬洛里的西裝褲一同落在地板上，他抬頭仰望，嗓音低啞，「主─人─？」

馬洛里垂下眼簾，與那雙藍眼雙雙對上，他忽然感覺暈眩。  
這有點像潛水。  
一般人通常需要決定是否下潛與下潛的速率，但馬洛里所需要決定的只是下潛的深度。  
此刻，他選擇讓自己沉落到底。  
「取決於你的表現，我的奴隸。」

晨光漫到兩人的腳邊，逐漸淹過龐德的膝蓋，馬洛里在最後一刻推開龐德的肩，用力將他拽上來親吻，那是馬洛里第一次嚐到那麼腥、那麼火辣的早安吻，或許，也是龐德的第一次。

○  
週日下午的天氣正好，龐德驅車載馬洛里來到沃金的畢茲里（Bisley）戶外靶場，那裡有點三八步槍加尼康瞄準鏡，配備定向靶和不定向靶。  
他們暖身約三十分鐘後開始正式比試，槍聲在耳旁轟隆作響。  
兩人在定向靶的成績相當，不定向靶則是龐德略勝一籌，○○七的神準槍法幾乎看不出他的肩膀曾受過槍傷。

「現在，我對你的評估報告沒有任何疑慮了。」馬洛里檢視龐德的戰績後，平靜地喝了一口水。  
「你擁有一群值得信任的屬下，長官。」龐德露出微笑，向馬洛里伸出掌心，指節微動。  
馬洛里用毛巾擦拭臉頰，同時將水瓶拋出半個圓弧，「我很幸運。」  
「很高興聽見你這麼說。」龐德分毫不差地接住，仰頭喝去剩下的半瓶水。「我希望它的淋浴間不會讓我失望。」  
「絕佳的隔音效果？」  
「或者夠大的空間。」  
「像這個場地一樣。」  
「像這個場地一樣。」

當龐德闔上淋浴間的門，馬洛里剛沖完澡，拎著毛巾擦拭身體，眼前的陰影瞬間重疊又散開，馬洛里緩緩轉身，靠在門上的特工笑得滿臉得意，「一點專長。」  
「還以為你改變主意了。」  
「我需要一點心理建設。」  
「因為？」  
「不確定，」龐德又笑了一下，「也許留點反悔的餘地。」  
「給你？」  
「給你。」  
馬洛里凝視著他，「我已經墜落了。」（I have fallen.）  
龐德靠近他，貼著他的唇呢喃，「那正是我所害怕的。」

事實上，靶場的兩位顧客對淋浴間並未懷有過高的期望，樂觀點看，至少他們不會太過失望。  
他們在靶場的淋浴間來了一發，考慮環境，這次沒有人的膝蓋落在地上，但雙方背部的紅痕（和咬痕）可以為本次性愛的激烈程度作出證明。  
無論如何，英國紳士走到公共場合，永遠衣冠楚楚，將荒唐事留在身後（或衣服內）。  
當晚七點整，《規則》，餐廳正中間靠牆的位置，完美展現這一點。

「我聽聞你來這裡的次數多到堪稱風雨無阻。」  
「它的松雞烤得特別香。」刀叉在瓷盤上靜默無聲地移動，馬洛里切下一小塊，「嚐嚐？」  
「謝了。」龐德插起對方盤裡的雞肉，送入口中，「確實不錯。」  
「我總是為它而來。」馬洛里微笑。  
「獨自一人？」  
「不，」馬洛里持著酒杯朝龐德上方的畫像敬了一下，「和它。」  
「我是第三者了。」龐德挑起眉，意在言外地問。  
「如果我們都不介意，」馬洛里輕輕搖晃酒杯，「那顯然不是問題。」  
龐德停了一下，輕聲說，「我們也不介意。」  
馬洛里的唇角勾起淺淺的弧度，「我很榮幸。」  
龐德舉起酒杯，和馬洛里輕輕撞擊，「敬女王。敬英國。」  
路易侯德爾香檳在酒杯裡搖晃，馬洛里看見玻璃杯上自己的倒影，忽然說，「西非那次，知道為何沒有後援嗎？」  
「——你失去職權。」  
馬洛里輕輕搖頭，「在那之前。」  
「你不知道我在那裡。」  
「事實上，我知道。曼妮潘妮和Q來找過我，我說，你只能自生自滅。」  
「——當時我並非探員。」  
「如果你是，我也會做一樣的決定。」  
酒杯再度斟滿。  
龐德平心靜氣，「你無需解釋，我無權質疑你的指令。」  
馬洛里以指節輕敲酒杯外緣，「我在想，如果不解釋，我們之間能承受多少次信任的衝擊。」  
「你現在打算解釋？」  
「麥斯監聽我們每一個人。」  
龐德喝乾了酒，「——這種行為模式將會成為慣例？」  
「如果你能活著等到我的解釋。」馬洛里作出承諾。  
「成交。」龐德舉起酒杯，再次和馬洛里輕輕撞擊。

 

九點三十七分，馬洛里的信箱被投入一個輕薄的包裹。  
他們還在回家的路上。

 

【第三部　完】


	31. 【第四部】

事後回想，總情願自己做了更好的選擇。  
事實上，當下只能做出 _那個_ 選擇。

○

龐德從信箱拿出輕薄如紙的包裹，他示意馬洛里後退，拿著包裹放在耳邊輕輕搖晃，內容物是如紙片般的硬物，並非他所以為的粉末。龐德打消炭疽病毒（或任何傳播性病毒）的疑慮，用隨身攜帶的多功能型小刀在牛皮紙袋上割出一條縫，倒出包裝內容物。一片光碟。  
光碟面上寫著：『播放它』。  
通常，它的內容對收禮者而言，不是驚喜，就是驚嚇。  
馬洛里與龐德在彼此眼中找到共識，他們將一同面對即將來臨的威脅。

馬洛里用書房的舊電腦讀取光碟，光碟裡只有一個影音檔，檔案不算太大，約莫不是太長的錄像。

龐德按下播放鍵。  
最開始，螢幕一片黑白，夾雜著雪花般的雜訊，畫面有些搖晃，看不出拍攝角度，不久，鏡頭逐漸拉遠，現出兩個模糊的人影，陰暗的背景看起來像某間塵封已久的地下室。

螢幕畫面很快由模糊變得清晰，像拍攝者終於熟悉影像聚焦的功能，龐德靠近螢幕，看見畫面中的兩人呈前後交疊，站在前面的那人仰高下顎，雙手高舉，手腕被從天花板垂下的繩索牢牢綁住，赤裸的全身滿佈鞭痕。  
站在身後的那人穿著軍服，正前後擺動腰部。

「 **停下它！** 」馬洛里忽然喝道。  
龐德反射性按下暫停，鏡頭在下一刻拉近，畫面被定格在前方男人的側臉。

男人的臉型輪廓相當眼熟，面容精緻，帶著英倫男人特有的憂傷氣質，他的年紀很輕，目測不超過三十歲。  
龐德轉頭看向他的上司，看見歲月如何在這男人身上留下不可磨滅的痕跡。

如果他不是靠得離馬洛里如此近，絕不會察覺他呼吸之間幾不可察的抖顫。

「我去倒杯水，長官。」龐德離開書房，走到廚房去，在流理台前踱步。  
他認得第二個男人的軍服款式。  
對比馬洛里的年齡，龐德很容易判斷這是發生在什麼情況下。  
他彎身靠近流理台，用冷水拍過臉頰，水珠從頰邊淌過下巴，滴落在水槽中的聲音大如鐘響。  
龐德經常受威脅，卻從不當回事，他不常受到驚嚇，他一直自詡自己有足夠的膽識，但此刻，他不得不承認他震驚於發生在馬洛里身上的事，他的長官看起來無堅不摧，強大的像鎮在大英帝國前方的岩石，他卻在按下暫停的瞬間，準確捕捉到馬洛里的鎮定出現裂縫，僅管那只是微乎其微到足以忽略的動搖。

 

龐德回書房時，影音檔已經播放完畢，馬洛里的臉色蒼白，但神色鎮定，他仍然是英國聯合情報安全部門的最高統帥，沒有一絲失態的跡象，他接過龐德遞來的玻璃杯，將波本一飲而盡。  
馬洛里再度開口時，聲音平穩的與往常無異。  
「你問我是否操過男人。你問錯了問題。」

「我很抱歉你所遭遇的。」

馬洛里移開視線，看著虛空中的某一點，他的聲音很輕，像從枝頭凋落的枯葉，「你以為你做了最壞的打算，準備為國犧牲，卻不知道接下來發生的事將會糟的遠超過你的想像。」  
他停了一下，像走在鋼索上，正艱難地保持平衡，「不只是肉體，詹姆士。在那一刻， _有些東西永遠死去了，埋葬在地獄。_ 」

龐德注視著他的長官。如果不是這片光碟，馬洛里的身上幾乎沒有往日的陰影，他成功地擺脫那些過往走到今日，這個男人有太過堅強的意志力，他爬到這個職位靠的從來不是運氣。

「這個，在你身上看不見痕跡，那很勇敢。」龐德試著表達他最誠摯的尊敬。  
「那只是──」馬洛里闔上眼睛，重新回憶早已不再痛的像火燎，他很早就學會沉默地注視著灰燼的飄散，「一項 _試煉_ 。」  
龐德在空杯裡重新斟滿了酒，「艱難的試煉。」

馬洛里再度睜開眼睛，「如果你原本不是──，」他稍加停頓，彷彿他試圖閃避的字詞是項嚴厲的指控，「那就是我佩服你的地方。」

龐德幾乎是在瞬間理解馬洛里的言下之意，那漂亮解釋了馬洛里操他時為什麼總像個紳士，他知道那有多疼，他親身體驗過那有多疼，如果生心刻意，那種疼痛會讓人發瘋。  
龐德深吸一口氣，坦白道，「我第一次把跳蛋放進身體裡，感覺就像天幕莊園燒毀的那夜。」  
「我很抱歉你所失去的。」  
龐德迎上馬洛里的眼睛，「那只是一項試煉。」  
他的世界曾經只剩下搖搖欲墜的二分之一，那二分之一又在他決心潛入《圈套》時碎裂成四分之一。  
那段時日陰暗的如同在倫敦的地下水道緩慢地爬行，他看不見他的目標，即使潛意識知道那就在前方。  
他孤軍奮戰，沒有退路。  
他從不曾真正在黑夜裡入眠，他不願意，也做不到。  
當時，他進入夢境的唯一理由，只是為了再見瑪德琳一面。

如今，他能在夜晚安穩地沉睡，他有明確的目標，有停泊的港口，他的手裡握有大門的鑰匙，他的心裡有傾命守護的人，而他的世界是完整的。

他專注地盯著馬洛里，眼也不眨，「你修補了我的世界。」  
_所以，我也會修補你的。_

 

 

親吻是否能療癒？也許。  
當龐德靠著手臂湊近馬洛里，唇貼著他的唇，馬洛里一瞬間難以思考除了眼前人之外的事物。  
他從來都是被依靠的那個，他從來都是被信賴的那個，但在這一刻，他忽然感覺到信任與依靠原來也同時成為茲養他的成份，它們會讓人相信自己足夠強大，它們會讓人變得更加強大，當他將龐德從崩潰邊緣拖回來，龐德的重量同時確保了他不被風雨所擊垮。

唇舌交纏時，交換的不是唾液，是信念。  
他們是連動的，是一體的，他們坐在同一條船上。  
過去他掌舵時，船從未翻過，如今也絕不可能。  
信任造就了信心，信心成就了信任。

熱意從彼此接觸的地方開始蔓延，卻沒有哪處比胸口更加灼熱的溫度。他們貼得那麼靠近，近到能用身體描繪出隨身佩槍的輪廓。他們面對面相貼，能清楚看見彼此，同時看顧彼此的背後。

任何一種描繪愛情的方式都毫不體面，愛情從來不是體面的感情。  
也許他們在彼此面前，的確毫不體面，那無損於他們用自己的方式守護對方。

他們一吻，又吻，再吻，反覆地接吻。  
彷彿世界上再也不需要語言。  
舌尖相貼的那刻就能溝通。

直到喘息的頻率高的不能一再被忽略，他們終於停下來，螢幕早已暗下成待命狀態，象徵這個晚上最糟的一件事已經過去，他們額頭相抵，在彼此的眼底看見自己。  
馬洛里按著放在自己腰際的龐德的手，將那隻手往後拉到自己的臀上，沉聲道，「我想要你操我，詹姆士。」他望進那雙藍眼睛，「請你操我。」


	32. Chapter 32

「這個要求超過我的預想。」  
馬洛里深吸一口氣，「那會成為障礙嗎？」  
「不，當然不。」龐德慎重地搖頭，「事實上，火辣至極。」  
馬洛里挑起眉，意料之外的稱讚奇異地緩解了他的緊張，他伸手解開領口，察覺到龐德目光裡的遲疑，「怎麼了？」  
「你不一定要脫。」特工說，「最開始，穿著衣服會比較進入狀況。」  
馬洛里停下動作，「這是經驗談？」  
「如果你需要第二個人協助你進行前置作業，穿著體面將維持你的尊嚴。」龐德用公事公辦的語氣解釋。  
「我不──」馬洛里的拒絕被自己的顧慮打斷，他的喉結上下滑動，「就照你說的。」

他們在床上進行這回事，比起慾望，這更像教學和療傷。  
「也許你會想要——」  
「不，」馬洛里拒絕龐德過於體貼的善意，「你比我更有經驗。」  
龐德沉默數秒，馬洛里抬眼望他，試圖在他的眼裡尋找任何退卻的痕跡，他的沉默彷彿宣告著無趣，馬洛里無法全然辨識龐德的意圖，他通常可以。紛亂的情緒毀了他的判斷力。

龐德的指節蹭過他的手腕。  
帶繭的指腹緩慢滑過他的脈搏，輕拉著他的指往下探去。

他們上身穿著襯衫，下身一片赤裸，馬洛里注視著自己被潤滑液弄得濕潤的指尖，直到它隱沒在自己身下。  
他感覺到自己正停在自己的穴口處。  
他們沒有對話，依靠呼吸的頻率交談。  
　  
龐德側過身，讓他從床邊的鏡子裡清楚看見鏡像，停在穴口處的濕潤兩指顯得格外淫靡。  
接著，龐德放開對他手指的控制，輕輕地，在他眼前，一點一點探入他體內。  
那感覺陌生的可怕，馬洛里瞬間繃緊了身體，突進的異物並未躁進，但從那裡進來的任何東西都像堵在心口的牆，無法擺脫的煩悶和些微的恐懼如病毒全面襲來，身體和精神狀態全在下沉，彷彿久未沉睡卻失眠的疲憊逐漸蔓延到身體的每個角落。

龐德的肩膀近在咫尺。  
馬洛里用力握住他的肩，克制自己瞬間湧起推離對方的衝動，他沒空注意自己的表情，龐德選在此刻輕巧抽離指尖，重新握著他的食指擱在原先的地方。  
馬洛里望向他的特工，龐德抬頭，彼此的眼神錯身而過。  
馬洛里抿緊唇，這是他的選擇，他做了決定，就沒藉口退縮。他用左手握緊龐德右肩，右手食指在兩個人的注視下慢慢放入自己的身體裡。

那感覺相當奇妙，不只是觸感，還有──掌控感，比任何一個不是自己的人將不屬於自己的東西放進體內的感覺好多了，馬洛里全身的注意力都在下身，他試著往裡頭探入，身體下意識繃得更緊，指尖的前行碰見阻礙，他清楚意識到身體正和理智角力，他不確定他更希望哪方會贏。

龐德用指掌包覆著他的手腕。  
馬洛里再度抬頭，龐德身體前傾，縮短他們之間的距離，讓他的左臂足以環過龐德的頸項抱住他。  
身體裡的手指探入到更深的地步，在馬洛里放鬆戒備的瞬間。  
龐德推著他的食指一路前進，特工的聲音很低，輕柔緩慢，「現在，我們要去尋找埋葬在地獄裡的東西。你準備好了嗎？」

馬洛里呼吸的頻率加快了，不是因為慾望，但相差無幾。  
龐德太懂得用聲音、用言語蠱惑一個人的神智。  
「你不該問，」他說，嗓音嘶啞，「做就是了。」  
特工低笑出聲，「遵命，長官。」

龐德開始拉扯著他的手腕進行抽撤，飽脹而奇異的感覺從指節接觸的那一點面積逐漸擴大，他的身體很熱，很緊繃，僅容一指通過，馬洛里試探性彎曲指節，顫慄的刺激瞬間從脊髓末端竄進腦門，他倒抽一口氣，下意識梭巡龐德的眼神，一抬眼，他直直撞上那雙藍的清澈的眼睛，龐德似乎早已等待多時，特工給他一個溫暖的微笑，笑容裡傳遞的熱意讓人心頭發燙。

如果太陽夠近，就能消融冰山。  
倫敦從來不是陽光普照的城市，馬洛里太習慣霧都朦朧的場景，習慣冰雪覆蓋的冬季，他從未感到環境造成的不適，直到太陽侵門踏戶地從他的地毯燃進他的臥房，帶來光，帶來熱量，他忽然發現他所待的地方原來那麼寒冷，冷到他無法在第一時間察覺溫度隱微的變化。  
他環緊龐德的頸項，金黃的太陽就在懷裡發熱發光。

體內的指節加快抽撤的速度，他的下身濕潤而凌亂，熱浪從下腹逐漸累積，馬洛里沒有這種經驗，未知的情慾浪潮幾乎淹沒了他，他抬高下顎，想從浪中探頭喘息，忽然間，龐德攫住他的呼吸，驟然接吻讓肺腔的氧氣用罄，瀕臨窒息的恐慌將觸感放大到不可思議的地步，指節的進出卻猛然加速，馬洛里被遠遠拋過了界線，短暫缺氧與高潮同時綁架他的神智，下一刻，龐德倏然退開，氧氣急迫地灌入肺腔，暈眩感如影隨形，馬洛里幾乎不能思考，唯一能感覺的只是不斷抽搐著顫抖、吸附著指節的腸壁。

原來，將東西從這裡放進來，能到達踩上雲端的境界。  
馬洛里的確感覺自己死過一回，但不是戰場上面臨的那一種。

「那就是、你曾感覺到的嗎？」他攤在床上仰望龐德，啞聲問。  
「不完全是。」龐德的唇角滑出心滿意足的弧度，「你帶給我的，比這些更美好。」  
馬洛里半闔起眼，「很高興知道我沒有做錯，即使我對這一無所知。」  
「即使你一無所知，你也不會出錯。」龐德解開馬洛里的襯衫，讓他躺得更加舒適。  
「你對我的信心毫無根據。」  
「你是Ｍ，你是加雷斯‧馬洛里。那意味著你從不出錯。」  
「無知能造成一切錯誤。」  
「比無知更可怕的是傲慢。」龐德的聲音沉定，「你用自律與平等保全了從屬關係。」  
馬洛里睜開眼睛，「我並未有所圖謀。」  
「我知道，」龐德合衣躺在馬洛里身側，「當時，有所圖謀的是我。」

他們並肩躺了一會，呼吸逐漸變得悠遠綿長，但仍深知對方並未入睡，當那個問題陡然冒出，馬洛里絲毫不感到意外。  
「所以，有多少人知道這件事？」  
馬洛里回頭，試圖在黑暗中尋找那雙如天空璀璨的眼睛，「知道這件事的人都死了。」  
一問一答間，他們從雲端重新踩進真實世界。  
龐德沒問發生什麼事，馬洛里也不打算說。

「我們生活在陰溝裡。」

馬洛里停頓一下，與其說在思考答案，不如說在思考要不要回答，彷彿他將坦誠的事物比價值觀更加私密而幽微。  
他很快做出決定，如他一直以來所選擇的路。

「──總嘗試著仰望星空。」

龐德輕淺的笑聲在夜裡聽來格外真實，與靠著馬洛里的手臂所散發的熱度一樣真實。  
馬洛里知道，他沒有選錯路。他不會選錯路。


	33. Chapter 33

光點在螢幕上閃爍。  
「經過解碼，我們確定這是從貝爾馬什傳出的求援訊息。」羅伯特，重大組織犯罪署署長，面色凝重如情報安全大樓外顯的土灰色，自反恐特別行動部召開聯合情報安全會議以來，英國所有情報單位（和蘭利兄弟）進入備戰狀態，日夜監聽貝爾馬什監獄，兩週後，重大組織犯罪署終於從下水道管路的震盪聲解讀出足以信服的訊息，羅伯特再次召開聯合情報安全會議，「訊息經過內部網路傳遞，最終接收點在蒙特內哥羅。」  
「內部網路？」恩科西，反恐特別行動部部長，將質疑扔成一把瑞士刀，狠狠刨過羅伯特臉頰，「我以為上次在會議中已經決定內部網路僅限 _你的人_ 使用。」  
「如果 _你的人_ 在混進來前先打招呼，我們就不會出現維安的漏洞。」羅伯特夾槍帶棒地反擊，空氣中的火藥味濃厚的幾乎要燃燒，馬洛里斂下眼睫，盤算兩方的詰問是否超過應有的分際──是，遠遠超過。  
而且，非一蹴可幾。

「目前解出多少訊息？」馬洛里出聲打斷兩方的爭執，羅伯特的注意力回到螢幕上，口氣緩和許多，「具體的行動細節仍在解碼，行動日期預計是十一月二十八日。」反恐單位還有兩周能重點加強警力部屬。  
「未來，我們將加強看守重點囚犯。」螢幕出現監獄配置圖，重點囚犯皆以紅點標明，他們各自被關押於重型犯區的角落，以期降低囚犯暴動的頻率。

散會後，羅伯特在走廊上攔下馬洛里，龐德自主後退到適當的範圍外，羅伯特匆匆掃他一眼，並未放下太多心思，「一個貼身特工？認真的？」他低聲抱怨，「浪費人才。」  
「大臣須兼顧媒體的風向。」馬洛里簡單回應，他多次受襲的事件並未傳開，封鎖消息的原因與外交大臣將龐德指派給馬洛里當守衛同樣，避免情報機關形象有損。  
「我坐的位子不夠高。」羅伯特不置可否地聳肩，「米諾陶斯見。」  
馬洛里與羅伯特錯身而過，龐德盡責地跟在身後，「長官。」  
「我知道。」馬洛里低聲安撫屬下的隱憂。

米諾陶斯意味著走廊盡頭轉角的男廁，裡頭每座奈米陶瓷便斗上都刻著牛頭像，馬洛里多繞三道長廊，從另一頭轉進男廁，推門而入時，羅伯特正站在鏡子前整理儀容。  
「你的特工沒有最高權限。」  
「龐德，到門外稍後。」  
「 **長官！** 」龐德抗議道，馬洛里舉起手阻止他往下說，「請到門外稍後。」  
「 _——是。_ 」龐德嚥下反駁，他越過羅伯特，檢查馬洛里身後三間隔間，隔間的門全數敞開，龐德訓練有素地檢查環境，確認隔間內並未藏匿任何人與武器，很快的，他返回馬洛里身側，在羅伯特的注視下退到門外。  
「有事嗎？」馬洛里掀起唇問，在羅伯特身為政府通信總部（GCHQ）首長時期，軍情六部曾與該部門合作追緝一起跨國走私案，代價是軍情六處元氣大傷，通信總部提出多起軍情六處高階幹部參與走私的證據，當時軍情六處風聲鶴唳，人人自危，首相親自對曼斯菲爾德表達了失望。  
——也許，內政大臣對大河之房（The River House）的意見從此開始。

「我聽說你的日子過得不太順。」羅伯特從懷裡掏出一個牛皮紙袋遞給馬洛里，「我猜和這有點關係。」  
馬洛里接過紙袋，從裡頭倒出幾張照片。  
第一張照片裡，有輛墨綠色的奧迪，車門上靠著一個戴墨鏡身穿黑色長大衣的男人，咬著菸，姿態閒適。  
第二張照片，男人打開駕駛座車門，隱約可見後座有乘客。  
第三張照片，鏡頭拉得更近，從駕駛座椅背間的縫隙可看見乘客手上帶著一枚戒指，金黃色的，鑲著八爪魚的裝飾。  
馬洛里抬頭，「我已經知道主謀是誰。」  
「但你顯然不清楚誰是同謀者。」羅伯特點了點牛皮紙袋，馬洛里重新查看信封，發覺裡頭還有一份資料，他隨即抽了出來。  
那是一份銀行賬目歷時半年的交易明細，馬洛里略略翻閱，發覺其中有兩筆款項分別畫上螢光註記，金額項目未明，數目相同，一出一進，出的日期在九月二日，進的日期在十月八日。  
分別是馬洛里出國與回國的日子。  
馬洛里沉默半晌，「這是一筆買賣。」  
「買賣失敗，原款退回原帳戶。」羅伯特意味深長地問，「我聽說你和福爾摩斯交情不錯。」  
「我們為同一個國家服務。」馬洛里保守地回答。  
「我沒別的意思，」羅伯特攤開雙手，「你可以找人查證，也許是我的誤會。」  
馬洛里將紙袋收進懷裡，「我會的，謝了。你需要什麼？」  
「卡羅維瓦利，」羅伯特低聲說，「我需要你的人手替我打探情報。」  
「原因？」  
羅伯特謹慎地往門外瞥過一眼，將聲音壓得更低，「貝爾馬什外傳訊號的最終接收點，我相信在卡羅維瓦利。」  
「在會議中，我聽到的是蒙特內哥羅。」  
「我們最初的偵測點在卡羅維瓦利，三日後，地點突然跳轉為蒙特內哥羅，我的人事後發現，恩科西在前一天偷渡他的人馬進入貝爾馬什。」  
馬洛里陷入沉默，「你做出嚴重的指控。」他慢慢轉過身，走到牛頭便斗前解決生理需求。  
重新轉向羅伯特時，馬洛里答道，「我目前沒有人手。」  
「不是有一個嗎？」羅伯特朝門外微微偏頭，唇角勾起嘲弄的弧度，「最多一周，我保證在維也納會議之前，就將你的特工還給你。」

 

沒有遠見，不足以擔當大任。  
馬洛里讓Ｑ徹查羅伯特給的銀行帳戶，帳戶開設於瑞士聯合銀行，銀行據點設於蘇黎世，帳戶登記者位於卡羅維瓦利。  
馬洛里用力揉著眉心，羅伯特稍前傳來重大組織犯罪署的調查記錄，經Ｑ核實，卡羅維瓦利確實有相似的訊號出現，重疊的地點看來不是巧合，羅伯特的隱憂不無道理。

蘇黎世、倫敦、漢堡、蒙特內哥羅、卡羅維瓦利、蘇黎世。  
這幾個地點彷彿逐漸連成一張網，正由四面八方包覆而來。  
「長官。」Ｑ從螢幕後探頭，「官方紀錄顯示，福爾摩斯先生於十月三十一日由布拉格入境捷克。」  
「但是？」馬洛里平靜地等待下文，他清楚記得十月三十一日發生過什麼事。  
「但是瓦茨拉夫·哈維爾國際機場的攝影機並未拍攝到福爾摩斯。」Ｑ快速說道。  
「也許他走德國邊界。」  
「極有可能，所以我進入他們的錄像裝置，用面部辨識系統查詢，看見了這個。」Ｑ將照片投影在牆上，「這是E49號公路上的加油站旁附設的提款機拍到的，時間是十月三十一日下午六點二十七分。」  
照片上只出現男人的側臉，拍攝角度稍遠，Ｑ將男人的臉部放大，加強訊號解析，處理過後的影像不算清晰，但臉部特徵已足以讓熟人辨識出身份。

那是一個決不該出現在此地的男人。  
他應該為干擾史克豪森宅邸血案而被司法機關限制出境，滯留於住所，而非出現於捷克邊境，距離卡羅維瓦利不過二十公里。

「恩德比。」馬洛里的聲音聽不出情緒。

前國會事務次長神色憔悴，身穿黑色長大衣，側首與另一人交談。由於提款機的角度限制，僅能拍攝到恩德比，看不見交談對象的長相。  
「Ｑ，放大這裡。」馬洛里指著另一人垂放在西裝褲旁的右手。  
Ｑ依言放大，那人的手上並未有任何戒指，而食指指節有一道不明顯的傷痕。  
近期內，馬洛里曾近距離看過它。

他按下私人內線，對方很快接聽，馬洛里劈頭說，「你知道有人盜用你的名字出境嗎？」  
電話另一端傳來一陣雜音，不久，電話轉接到另一線，「我讓人洗掉剛才的錄音，以及，我知道。多謝關心。」  
「這意味著我可以撤手不管？」  
那頭停了一下，「禮尚往來，維也納會議將會 _提前_ 召開。」  
「我知道了。你多小心。」馬洛里掛上電話，看向身側的特工，「你想出任務嗎？」  
「想。」龐德毫不猶豫地回答，「但我更重視你的安全。」  
馬洛里考慮數分鐘，「○○九兩日後回來，到時我會讓○○九接替你的位置。」  
「謝謝你，長官。」

 

從倫敦飛往卡羅維瓦利並沒有直飛班機，必須搭到杜賽爾多夫，轉搭西伯利亞航空到莫斯科，再從莫斯科轉搭捷克航空才能抵達卡羅維瓦利，過程約莫要耗費將近四十個小時。

於是，四天後，英國特工準時踏上捷克領土。

 

 

> 1.蘭利兄弟：英國情報機關對CIA的代稱
> 
> 2.大河之房：The River House，英國情報機關對MI6的代稱（出於本文所影射的影集）。
> 
> 3.米諾陶斯：出自希臘神話，牛頭人身的怪物。


	34. Chapter 34

**英國倫敦**

「──簡直像南瓜傑克低俗的惡趣味。」  
「傳統。」邁可羅夫特從酒櫃前轉身，將玻璃杯遞給馬洛里，「三分之二的外交官和政府議院一半的人都共享一個茶几，我以為你深有體會。」  
「我不是指沉默。」馬洛里低頭嗅了酒香，「不用提醒我一九七二年。」  
時間剛過正午，第歐跟尼俱樂部如往常般寂靜，翻摺報紙的聲響替代言語的表達，整間俱樂部唯一能談話的所在，正是他們站的地方。

邁可羅夫特與馬洛里雙雙坐下，前者拿起酒杯，對著金黃液體感嘆，「他們就這麼高了，探不出迷宮的樹牆。」  
「你不能苛求連咒罵都能當稱讚的官員。」馬洛里淺嚐一口，將酒杯擱在茶几上，享受偷來的清閒時光，即使這時光是用秒來計算。  
不過兩分鐘，懷裡的手機產生震動，馬洛里接起電話，凝神聽了一會，「我知道了，謝謝你。」掛上電話，他看向邁可羅夫特，「如你預料，維也納會議改期了。」棋局已然開始。

「你知道下一步該怎麼走吧？」邁可羅夫特偏頭露出含蓄的微笑，「 _出口在東方。_ 」

 

無論往東或往西飛行都會到達目的地，畢竟地球是圓的，只在於行程的長短。  
馬洛里在飛往維也納的飛機上看出窗外，機翼在白雲裡翻騰。

以「盜用護照身份出國」的事件而言，佈局者對於細節的考慮相當仔細，羅伯特現有的權限只能在帳目上追查到邁可羅夫特，如果馬洛里不是在十月三十一日當天碰見過後者，省去查證的功夫，他們不會那麼輕易就能縮小尋找「地鼠」的範圍。  
佈局者百密一疏，將暗殺馬洛里的時機安排在邁可羅夫特「出境」當日，卻漏算英國官員會「恰巧」經過利彼特路，阻止了那場謀殺。

馬洛里透過窗戶看向下方的雲絮，到維也納不是一段短的航程，他有太多時間可以思考下一步該怎麼走，思考對方下一步該怎麼走。

如果，佈局者不是漏算，而是確實得知邁可羅夫特的插手，那將暗殺嫌疑反安到他身上栽贓他，亦無可厚非；只要馬洛里對邁可羅夫特起了疑心，就不需同時對付兩個部門。

「先生，請問您要茶還是咖啡？」  
空服員的聲音打斷他的思緒，馬洛里從窗戶的倒影看見空姐正傾身和他的屬下說話，○○九神色平常，對空服員露出迷人的微笑。○○級特工無論身在何處都能發揮他個人的特殊魅力。

「先生，請問您要茶還是咖啡？」  
空服員拿著不鏽鋼製的咖啡壺轉向他，馬洛里透過空服員彎曲的手肘看向他的特工，男人朝他眨了一下眼睛，馬洛里露出微笑，「咖啡，謝謝你。」  
「為您服務是我的榮幸。」空服員在馬洛里的桌上放下一杯熱氣蒸騰的咖啡，飛機正好經過一陣亂流，八分滿的咖啡瞬間潑上馬洛里的西裝，空服員嚇得連番道歉，「我很抱歉，先生，我不是故意的。」  
「我知道。」馬洛里有風度地舉起手阻止對方的道歉，他將濕紙巾貼上西裝的咖啡漬，即使這不過是徒勞無功，他們都知道他勢必得換一件。  
空服員還在道歉，馬洛里無心和她計較，他知道對方不是故意──

等等！  
**故意！**

如果佈局者是故意讓羅伯特查到邁可羅夫特，如果佈局者故意將暗殺馬洛里與邁可羅夫特的出境紀錄安排在同一日，如果佈局者早知道馬洛里曾與邁可羅夫特見過面；如果羅伯特將帳目明細拿給馬洛里是在對方的算計之中，如果他早知道羅伯特需要和馬洛里交易！  
那麼，羅伯特完全是遭人設計。  
而設計他的那人，呼之欲出。

「長官。」  
馬洛里轉過頭，○○九扣緊自己腰部的安全帶，「我們要降落了。」

 

**奧地利維也納**

飛機穿過一大片雲層，降落在維也納機場，馬洛里跟著艙里的旅客排隊過安檢。一通過安檢，馬洛里在右前方的咖啡廳前停下，注視著畫滿樂譜的招牌。  
「長官？」○○九的叫喚拉回馬洛里的注意力，他看了一眼特工，低聲說，「我想買杯黑咖啡，接下來的會議將會很漫長。」  
馬洛里往櫃檯前的隊伍一站，特工只得跟在他身後，建議道，「市區內能買到更好的咖啡。」  
馬洛里柔聲說，「到這個城市的第一天，我們也該入境隨俗。」  
○○九微微抬頭，盯著招牌上的樂譜，半晌，他傾前到馬洛里身側，低聲問，「黑咖啡？」  
馬洛里頷首，「不加糖和奶精，謝謝。」隨即退出隊伍，讓特工排隊買單。

走出機場，計程車在出口排隊，○○九選了其中一台，替馬洛里開門，馬洛里側著身子坐進後座，特工隨之坐到他身旁，報出預定的目的地。  
「新約飯店，謝謝。」  
計程車平穩地往前開，馬洛里側頭轉向窗外，維也納是座古典城市，四處都是神聖羅馬帝國留下的遺跡，他們經過維也納國家歌劇院和國家音樂廳，往城外去。  
新約飯店是近年才建的新飯店，外型充滿新穎的設計風格，下車後，兩個人走到櫃台辦理入住手續。  
櫃台旁的地板上，放著十數支由鐵盤承載的燭火，隨風搖曳，馬洛里盯著光影的變化看得出神，一個服務生走近他，從口袋掏出一個小型遙控器，○○九在第一時間回身跑向馬洛里，瞬間將他用力往後扯離，同時舉起槍指著對方喝道，「 **別動！** 」  
服務生嚇了一跳，他雙手高舉，掌心還握著那個圓盤遙控器，「先生， _請冷靜一點。_ 」  
櫃台亂成一團，領班走出來緩頰，「先生，請你先把槍放下。」  
特工冷靜地指著服務生，「讓他先把『那個』放下。」  
領班回頭給服務生一個眼神，服務生慢慢地蹲下身，將遙控器放在地上，氣氛凝滯在兩方之間，馬洛里伸出手按住特工的肩，側首在他耳旁說了一句話，接著推開身前特工，從懷裡掏出證件，「我是英國聯合情報安全部首長，抱歉，我的屬下有點緊張，請原諒他。」  
領班半信半疑地接過證件，回到櫃台打了幾通電話，驚疑不定的眼神在馬洛里與電腦螢幕前徘徊，最後，他掛掉電話，「謝謝您，先生。您的身份已核實，但我們需要請這位先生繳納危險物品。」  
馬洛里給○○九一個眼神，特工配合地交出手上的葛洛克十九，「那是什麼？」  
「一個電燈開關。」服務生戰戰兢兢地撿起遙控器回答，「控制這些燈火。」他對著滿區的燭火一個個按，燭火便一一熄滅了。「這只是一個造景。」  
特工耳後一熱，往上司的方向瞥過一眼，正巧瞥見馬洛里未及收掉的笑意，馬洛里隨即彎下身提起隨身行李，再起身時臉容嚴肅，「走吧。」

踏進1307號房，○○九脫下西裝外套，打開衣櫃時從全身鏡裡看見馬洛里在他身後咧開唇角，「很高興娛樂你，長官。」  
「不，你是對的，引發國際問題的特工果然是大英帝國的特產。」  
「我會把你的話原封不動轉告給在捷克的 _那位_ 。」

特工站起身伸了伸懶腰，隨即走到窗前，窗外是一片夜色，他打開安全窗，玻璃稍稍傾斜約七十度，上方開出二十公分左右的開口，特工從縫隙中抬頭，滿目的星光順著玻璃窗淌進房內，○○九彎起唇角，「長官，你真該過來看看。」  
「我傾向把握時間，」馬洛里打開筆電接收郵件，當他點開標示最高機密的信件，神情頓時一凜，「貝爾馬什發生暴動。」

○○九從窗前回頭，對上馬洛里深沉的目光，「布洛費消失了。」

 

**捷克卡羅維瓦利**

羅伯特提供的地點是一家飯店，在捷克大名鼎鼎，曾是鐵幕時期國家元首開會的聚集地。  
○○七走進飯店辦理入住手續，拿著房卡刷開預定的房間，房裡有一整片的落地窗，窗外能看見泰普拉河的流淌，特工看出窗外，玻璃窗映出他眉頭深鎖的容顏，他捏了捏自己的臉皮，試圖讓表情放鬆一些。

晚餐時間，○○七走進餐廳用餐，餐廳裡的客人不少，他被安排在靠牆的桌子，面對摩根費里曼長著四條腿的照片，他盯著頗富玄機的畫面照片一會，忽然手臂一揮，將來人半身壓在餐桌上，水瓶裡氣泡瞬間潑灑在對方的黑髮上。  
「 **嘿！** 詹姆士，是我。」男人悶在桌巾的聲音模糊沙啞，特工放鬆抑在男人頸上的手掌力道，將男人扶了起來，順手整理對方的領口，「抱歉，職業病。」  
「沒事。」菲利克斯擺著手在○○七對面坐下，侍者隨即遞上菜單。

在這裡巧遇，不能說是巧合。  
倆人對飲一陣，彼此琢磨著對方的意圖，迴避半小時後，CIA探員終於決定開誠布公，「詹姆士，你知道今晚二樓將會進行一場賭局嗎？」


	35. Chapter 35

從普普飯店的頂樓能俯瞰整個卡羅維瓦利，這裡是溫泉城市，氣候宜人，與世隔絕。夜色愈深，靜謐散得愈廣，街燈在泰普拉河上映成一圓一圓的月光，○○七捻熄菸蒂，眯起眼，透過狙擊鏡觀看正要下車的男人，直挺的鼻子與略深的眼窩勾勒出高深莫測的容顏，在被保鑣擋住視野的前一秒，他彷彿朝○○七投來若有似無的一瞥。

『特里斯‧赫特曼，傳聞他是拉契夫的兄弟，年紀大的那個。』

菲力克斯的氣音錯身而過，特工將身體壓得更低，這年頭特別流行為弟報仇，最近上映（演員全屬髮線岌岌可危）的那部賽車電影就那麼演過，但凡戲劇皆為人生的縮影，以○○七過往的經歷，若能和好萊塢收版權費，就不需蹲在樓頂吹一小時的冷風。沒有加班費。

在保標的簇擁下，特里斯走進飯店裡。  
○○七沒找到下手的機會。  
那意味著他必須以另一個身份加入今晚的賭局。

○

所謂賭局，自然是指德州撲克大賽。  
○○七翹起一邊的唇角，將手上的賭注往前推，「加注一千萬。」加上先前的盲注，他已經下了一千三百萬。  
特里斯臉色未變，姿態優閒地示意手下推出自己的籌碼，「加注兩千萬。」  
菲力克斯端詳許久，「我放棄。」  
「龐德先生，看起來又剩我們兩個了。」特里斯紳士地比了個手勢，「你的決定是？」  
特工以指尖壓著手牌，眼神猶疑，特里斯用指節輕敲牌桌，不出聲催促，卻給足了壓力。  
一滴汗淌下○○七的眉角，他瞥過菲力克斯憂心忡忡的表情，垂下眼，下一刻，他一股腦將手中的籌碼全推出去，大有破釜沉舟的氣勢，「全進（All-in）。」

○○七手中有三千萬，特里斯的籌碼是五千萬，檯面上的公牌是黑桃八、黑桃九、黑桃十、紅心Ａ、方塊Ａ。  
特里斯的指節撫過手牌背面，沉思一會，「全進（All-in）。」他乾脆地將手牌亮了出來，黑桃Ａ、梅花Ａ。四大金剛。  
「該你了，龐德先生。」

時間被無止盡地拉長，全場的目光集中在特工身上，這男人已經用一整晚的時間證明了他的優秀牌技，但現實是，全進的籌碼少於對家，只要輸掉這一輪，他就得出局。身無分文。  
○○七抬眼看向特里斯，忽然一笑，「也曾有個人將我逼到這種境地。」不待特里斯答話，他一口氣將手牌掀出來。  
黑桃十一、黑桃十二。  
同花順。

全場一片死寂。  
十秒後，特里斯有風度地拍了拍手，清脆的掌聲在死寂的空間裡顯出濃厚的嘲弄意味，「非常精彩，龐德先生，非常精彩。現在，請容我先離席。」他站起身離開賭桌，身後跟著一群隨扈，○○七面無表情地目送他的背影離去。

特工用贏得的籌碼請在場一人一杯馬丁尼，並帶著剩餘的籌碼走到兌換窗口，四周觀望的人潮逐漸消散，菲力克斯的臉在門後一閃而逝，○○七提著皮箱朝門口走去，窗面映出他行走的身影，他的眼角瞥過玻璃窗，下一秒，他停下腳步，舉起沒有拿皮箱的那隻手，唇角忽然勾起淡薄的、懶洋洋的笑意，慢慢轉過身。

三支SSG 69指著他。  
特工的藍眼睛閃過一瞬的戲謔。SSG 69，認真的？就這點距離？

一個服務生恭敬地用托盤呈上一次性手機，○○七毫不猶豫地接起，「我以為這點錢不算什麼。」  
「當然，當然。」特里斯的聲調既優雅而冷漠，帶著漫不經心下所掩蓋的狡詐，「你完全可以保留這筆錢。請把這當成一個邀請。」  
「如果這邀請出自一個美女，我很樂意。」  
「很抱歉，這邀請來自一個紳士，我很樂意彌補你的損失。」特里斯保持最高等級的禮貌，不像在中東地區販賣沙林毒氣的恐怖分子，反而像遵循古老貴族家庭傳統的紳士，「你想知道薇斯帕‧琳徳曾經和我的兄弟做過什麼交易嗎？」  
○○七眨了一下眼睛，維持帶笑卻淡漠的神情，「不想。」一秒回絕。  
「太可惜了。」特里斯的聲調毫不遺憾，「祝你有個愉快的夜晚。」  
○○七在下一秒切斷通話。  
他將手機拋給待命的服務生，放下手中的皮箱，彷彿正要熱身的運動員般彎了彎頸項，笑容可掬，「那麼，紳士們，誰要先上？」  
槍響後一瞬響起，連發的火光和硝煙將○○七所站的位置轟炸得一片狼藉，為首的男人做了一個手勢，停止開槍，等硝煙散去，轟炸處只有滿地的碎玻璃和無數彈孔，金髮特工不見蹤影。  
其他賭客驚叫著往門口衝撞，阻隔射擊的視野，黑西裝的隨扈領袖再度揮手，兩聲槍響，他一回頭，兩名手下已爭相倒下。他雙眼圓睜，握緊了手中的狙擊步槍，冷汗從後腦淌下脖頸，右前方忽然傳來細碎的聲響，他開槍射擊，一只空玻璃杯延著地毯滾到他的腳邊，杯裡有一張摺疊成方形的紙條，他謹慎地蹲下身，撿起紙條打開，上頭有一行字。  
『小心身後』  
他猛然回頭，身後空無一人。一陣寒意忽然籠罩了他，汗水濕透整片背脊，冰冷的硬物無聲無息抵上他的後腦，拖長的語調漫不經心，「不是讓你小心身後嗎？」  
那是他生前所聽見的，最後一句話。

解決三個敵人後，○○七撫平西裝的下襬摺皺，將擱在斷裂成半張賭桌上的馬丁尼一飲而盡，天藍色眼睛一片清明，他拿走敵人貢獻的步槍，撿起服務生不小心掉在地上的一次性手機，給前一通來電發出簡訊。  
『目標解決。』  
回覆很快就到，『頂樓。』  
○○七勾起唇，走出賭場，順著樓梯爬到頂樓的天台，兩分鐘後，他聽見螺旋槳接近的聲音。  
他站在陰影處，等著直升機停在天台，機艙門大開，一名身穿黑西裝的男人走下直升機，「龐德先生，請上機。」  
○○七毫不意外地從陰影處走出來，「讓我測試屬下的能力？我可是要收費的。」  
男人並不答話，似乎沒有接到與特工對話的任何指示，○○七跟著男人坐上直升機，飛行員轉過頭和特工輕輕點頭示意，又面無表情地轉回前方。禮數周到。

直升機飛了三個小時後，停在一艘郵輪上。  
○○七跟在黑西裝男人身後走下直升機，他被帶到一個總統級別的套房，他脫下染上髒汙的西裝，打開衣櫃，滿意地發現衣櫃裡掛一套Tom Ford西裝，正是他的尺寸。  
客房電話響了起來。  
「龐德先生，您好。赫特曼先生邀您於明日早晨八點共進早餐。」  
「看來我只能答應了。」語氣滿懷遺憾。  
「晚安，龐德先生。」  
現在是凌晨四點，特工走進浴室，將手錶擱在洗手台上，隨後踏入淋浴間。  
中控室裡，監控人員忽然發現某間套房的監視畫面產生訊號干擾，每一個影像全變得模糊不清。

與此同時。  
電腦螢幕上顯現出重裝武器，○○九打開保險，貼在房門後方，走廊的腳步聲輕巧而規律地靠近。  
電子鎖響起滴答一聲，房門被輕輕推開，緊接著是一連串的轟炸，全副武裝的男人開著槍一路踏進房內掃射，從電視、梳妝台、書桌到床鋪，全被子彈打出十數個彈孔。  
房內空無一人。  
男人停止開槍，壓低下巴靠近通訊器，「他們走了。」  
『包圍整層樓。』沙啞的聲音透過無線電傳出指令。  
男人關上通訊器，一回頭，○○九放大的笑臉幾乎貼著他，他被驚得倒退一步，○○九一抬手，兩發子彈瞬間迸發而出，準確射穿男人的雙手掌心，AK47掉落在地，砰地一聲，槍枝走火，子彈打在半開的房門上，火藥的衝擊力瞬間闔上厚重的房門。  
「老規矩，」○○九笑容燦爛，清澈的藍眼睛裡卻沒有一絲笑意，「請告訴我你的身家背景，讓我們的軍需官省點事。」  
哀嚎與抽氣聲幾乎同時響起，○○九毫不客氣地打穿男人的右腳膝蓋，他傾刻跪了下去，擦得發亮的皮鞋踩上他正流血的右掌，男人不自主發出哀嚎，○○九親切地蹲下身，「一個名字，帥哥。你就可以早點解脫。」  
○○九靠得很近，男人能看清那雙毫無機質而淡漠的藍眼睛，痛覺讓他無從思考為什麼一個人帶著璀璨的笑容時，卻有著冰冷如霜的眼神。  
「名字。」○○九加大踩踏的力道，「換你安全的左膝蓋。」  
男人倒抽一口氣，用盡全身力氣忍下痛徹骨髓的煎熬，「 **邁、邁可羅夫特！** 」  
下一秒，他的眉心之間多出一個彈孔。

○○九站起身，馬洛里走出衣櫃，看見他的特工蹲在男人身旁翻動他的衣物。  
「找到了，長官。」與方才的冷漠不同，藍眸裡這次是真實的愉悅，特工手裡拿著一張名片大小的白卡，卡片的材質很特殊，特殊到不能被仿製。  
卡片的正中心只有一個花體字母。

Ｍ

全世界，只有一個人會用這張卡片發出密令。


	36. Chapter 36

這種感覺像漂浮在海上。  
每一次和這個男人上床，都像漂在海上，無所依憑，無一例外。

邁可羅夫特痛恨失控，痛恨事物不在掌握之中，但和葛利格在一起，每每如同罪惡甜美的引誘，無法自拔，喪失理智，他嘗試克制，卻總是失敗，在無數次的自我懲誡後，他決定寬宥自己唯一的放縱，將這男人作為他為大英帝國操勞的犒賞。  
最多如此。  
他不容許世上出現第二事物超出他的掌控。

 

_『邁克，我們遭到狙擊，對方拿著你的卡片。』聯合情報安全部門首長用一種幾乎在容忍的語氣說，『給我一個解釋。』_   
_「內政大臣今天召開會議，你的職位將有所異動。」邁可羅夫特的聲音平淡地聽不出情緒，「加雷斯，我們不再是盟友。」_   
_對方在三秒後開口，語氣低微，『我很遺憾。』_   
_「我也是。」邁可羅夫特掛上電話，沒有說再見。_

 

「和剛剛那通電話有關嗎？」汗濕的銀髮在黃光下發亮，男人裸著身體隨意地問。  
「為什麼問？」邁可羅夫特傾下身，看著從自己頰旁的汗水落在葛利格的胸膛上，然後順著身體的幅度往下腹流動，那景象讓他著迷。  
「你有心事。」葛利格指出。  
邁可羅夫特的視線從對方下腹移到臉上，下顎微微繃緊。  
「情況有變。」一秒後邁可羅夫特重新開口，音調降了好幾度，「不能再留他了。」

○

精緻的卡片在修長食指上迅速轉動，特工毫不掩飾地打了個哈欠，眼角餘光不免掃過長官直挺的脊梁，馬洛里在通過電話之後就盯著電腦螢幕沉思。

特工用Ｑ支部最新型的鑑定儀器掃描卡片後，就將資料傳送回聯合情報安全部，分析報告在一小時後回傳。

卡片自然是有邁可羅夫特與殺手的指紋，但引起特工關注的不是卡片上有的東西，而是卡片上沒有的東西。  
「太乾淨了。」特工試著彎折卡片，很快發現自己徒勞無功。  
『簡直像被刻意弄上的栽贓。』Ｑ清冷的聲音穿透螢幕而來，有幾分疏離的意味。  
「不需為他找藉口，」Ｍ關上筆電，「我要睡了。」  
「晚安，長官。」特工站起身跟在馬洛里身後走進臥房，馬洛里在床前站定，給了特工一個意味深長的眼神，「到這裡就行。」  
特工勾起笑，「隨時為你服務，長官。」

 

隔日早晨。  
站在櫃檯前的馬洛里遞出信用卡，侍者接過卡後俐落操作，慣例問道，「昨晚睡得好嗎？」  
特工往前一步，「託福，還不錯。」  
侍者微微一笑，「真稀奇，我們這裡沒有睡得好的。」  
接過簽帳單的馬洛里聞言抬眼，櫃檯的侍者很眼生，不是昨日接待他們的那一個。  
他遞過簽帳單，收回信用卡，「我們很幸運。」  
「希望你們有足夠的幸運。」  
黑沉沉的槍口靠在櫃檯上，特工環視空無一人大廳，「這是耶穌的旨意？」  
不理會特工的一語雙關，侍者從櫃檯後走出來，黝黑的槍口分毫不動，「上車。」  
馬洛里不動聲色，和特工一同坐上停在新約飯店門口的純黑休旅車，車窗全從內部貼上不透光隔熱紙，毫無一絲光線，車內黑的懾人。  
特工的手悄悄滑下身側，順手打開腰間的無線電通訊器，傳統自有它的優勢。  
他們必然往郊區開，車輛行駛很順暢，特工閉眼傾聽引擎聲，這是寶馬最新款的型號，其加速性能據聞和它上一代的跑車差的不多。  
特工沒開過寶馬，但年前他曾有機會和寶馬的跑車比試過，他知道它落後他那台寶貝多少馬力，如果以引擎聲推估，他可大約推算休旅車的時速。  
他們要開上一段距離，布洛費不可能把他的基地建在市區裡，那必然是一片荒地，四周無住家，也許在一大片樹林之中。  
Ｑ曾經說過，他故技重施，想利用衛星搜尋布洛費的老巢，但惡魔黨領袖在牢獄中顯然學到新知識，衛星並未空拍到任何有異之處。

_『那只可能在樹林中，或任何具有遮蔽物的地方。』_

無論基地位於何處，那顯然值得聯合情報安全首長以身犯險。

與此同時。  
英國，反恐特別行動部，部長辦公室。  
「我希望你不是來為馬洛里的缺席找藉口。」恩科西雙手交疊在桌前，「維也納會議差點開天窗。」  
「不。」邁可羅夫特嗓音柔滑，「大臣也不滿他的行為。」  
「這種行為不能姑息。」恩科西開出自己的條件，「我要情報部門所有的監聽報告。」  
「如果我擁有聯合情報安全部門的實權。」邁可羅夫特從善如流。  
恩科西眯起眼睛，盤算著手中的籌碼，「成交。」

○

下車的地方是一片茂密的樹林，樹林內部有座兩層樓高的建築，建築旁分散數座基地發射台，隨著地形起伏而建，這裡的規模小於西非那座，但仍相當可觀。

他們被迎入客房，布洛費為他們各準備一間客房，但特工堅持非得與馬洛里進同一間。  
「職責所在。」他拋給接待人員一抹微笑。  
對方最終讓步了。

與當初相同，房裡有一張馬洛里年輕的照片，身穿軍裝，面容精緻，帶有一股子高知識份子的書卷氣。  
擺在那裡的過往就好像再次提醒任何一位熟知馬洛里的人，情報首長年輕時候與現在的巨大差距。  
理論上，沒人會清楚這其中發生多少變故，除了馬洛里與龐德。  
布洛費的手段說來說去，也就那樣，照片中無論溫暖、美好、或意氣風發，不過是影射再也回不去的過往。  
手段雖然老套，能動搖人心足以。

「先生邀請你們參加十二點的午宴。」  
「知道了。」特工不客氣闔上門，迅速在房間的各個角落擺上小型訊號干擾器，打開開關，如此一來，無論這房間裝有多少竊聽、窺視電子設備，皆會強制更改成設定好的影音錄像。

吃過一次虧，再不長進點就要被同事取笑了。  
他可丟不起這臉。

特工打開筆電，利用軍情六處早期衛星軟件接口連通網絡，這個軟件先前因型號過舊遭到淘汰，卻也於免於麥斯接管聯合情報安全部門時遭受控管，Ｑ事後重新安裝，並開設新接口，這條線路經Ｍ的默許未呈報官方，是一條「隱形」線路。  
「Ｑ，要做什麼？」一連上軍需官，特工毫不廢話。  
「把所有干擾器調到第二頻道，我就可以更改伺服器設定，同時接受布洛費收到的所有資訊。長官如何？」Ｑ沒開視訊，避免傳輸量異常引起布洛費的注意。  
「我在。」Ｍ沉聲回答，「報告他的近況。」這是馬洛里在踏上奧地利以來，第一次詢問遠在捷克的特工。  
「他贏下一場德州撲克，進帳五千萬，現在被特里斯‧赫里曼請到北極海上作客，。」Ｑ傳了一張特工朝監視器微笑的畫面，藍眸閃閃發亮，簡直像在渡假。  
倆人盯著照片同時沉默，「你的牌技跟他比如何？」Ｍ在三秒後開口，問的卻是完全無關的事。  
「穩贏不輸。」特工信心滿滿。  
Ｑ在對面翻了白眼，「我很期待。」  
「還需要多少時間？」Ｍ轉移話題。  
「基地所在已經定位，飛彈隨時可以啟動。現在只有一個問題。」Ｑ沒有沉默太久，「你沒有權限。」  
彼端安靜的能聽見空調運轉的聲音，Ｍ平靜地問，「什麼時候的事？」  
「一小時前，所有的權限都移轉到福爾摩斯身上。」這句話意味著Ｑ現在所做的任何事都不再符合規定。  
馬洛里只思考一秒就決定，「Ｑ，你能把基地座標的定位私下傳輸給他嗎？」  
「長官，我們不知道福爾摩斯是否可信──」  
馬洛里打斷屬下的發言，「可以一併摧毀他想除掉的目標，他不會放過這個機會。」  
特工大概能在腦海裡想像軍需官有口難言的樣子，但他什麼話也沒說，Ｑ半晌後開口，「只要他一連上軍情機構的網路，我就可以駭入他的電腦留言。」  
「麻煩你。」馬洛里溫和一如以往，「一收到他的回覆通知我。」

現在是十一點十一分，離午宴還有四十九分鐘。

 


	37. Chapter 37

如果不是情況不允許，Ｑ也許會再更苛薄一些。  
「你知道你已經在同個位置上磨蹭超過五分鐘了嗎？」  
不過，有鑑於特工在很偶爾的時候帶回來的紀念品，以及長官能將他們的對談盡收耳內（特工事後懷疑這才是原因），Ｑ很克制地用上五分力道輕飄飄補上一句，「歲月催人老。」

此時，特工正卡在浴室天花板通風口處，而他們的長官，聯合情報安全部門首長穿著一身定製的深灰色西服，袖口別著鉑金色袖扣，領口打著銀藍相間的細條紋領帶，整個人顯得更加英挺貴氣，氣度卓然，比起辛勤工作的特工，他顯然悠閒得多。此刻，他正處之泰然地觀看液晶電視播放的電影頻道。

輕柔的配樂隨著畫面燈光亮起隨之一轉，光影錯落過男人的臉，他對著鏡頭，神情堅毅，溫柔，深情款款， _『你使我完整。』_ 音樂一停，滿室靜默。  
卡在天花板的特工哼哼唧唧， _「而你打招呼的那一刻就擁有了我。」_  
「抱歉？」客廳裡，官員彬彬有禮地調低了音量，「特工，你有說話嗎？」  
「當然沒有，長官。」特工用了畢生最虛假的語氣惺惺作態，他終於鑽進了被破壞的天花板洞口，縮著肩頭朝唯一的通道慢慢前進。  
Ｑ喝了一口熱燙的紅茶，在電影台進入廣告時突如其來地開口，「長官，布洛費知不知道我們的特工先生正像陰溝裡的老鼠一樣爬過通風口？」  
Ｍ漫不經心地切換頻道，「我想，他猜得到。」  
原沒想到長官會回答，剛要嚥下第二口紅茶的軍需官嗆了一下，而通道內的特工狠狠打了個噴嚏。  
Ｍ撫平西裝下擺的摺皺，看了一眼錶，「Ｑ，有其他消息嗎？」  
「福爾摩斯先生讀取了座標訊息，只回了一個字，Ｅ。」  
「把這棟建築的平面圖給我。」  
Ｑ將平面圖傳送到Ｍ的電腦裡，這棟建築平面上只有一層樓，東西南北方各有一扇門，皆有重兵把守，而各基地台圍繞整個建築物而成，餐廳的位置靠近南側門，如果依照過去的經驗，他們應該會在南側和布洛費照面。這是指如果他們速度夠快到不需要進惡魔黨首領的私人手術室的話。

「從餐廳到南側門有三百公尺，門內外有十位守衛輪流看守。如果繞過後方的畫廊走八百公尺到西側大門，大門設有雙層生物辨識系統，門外有十位守衛。」  
「其餘出口情況如何？」  
「穿過左側廁所，走七百二十五公尺可直達東側門，東側門只有一層生物辨識系統，門外有二十人輪流守衛；北側逃生門沒有捷徑，必須穿過整個餐廳和長廊，整段路程約一點二公里。」  
「我們走東側門，砲彈發射後，你有五分鐘破解生物辨識系統。」  
Ｑ愕然放下馬克杯，裡頭的紅茶劇烈震盪，若非紅茶只剩三分滿，肯定會濺上軍需官雜亂的桌面，「什麼砲彈？」  
「你會知道的。」Ｍ闔上電腦，敲門聲在下一刻響起，門外傳來低沉的陌生男聲，「馬洛里先生，主人有請。」

馬洛里站起身開門，門向房內拉開，外頭站著一位身穿黑西裝的平頭男人，目測約三十五歲，黑髮棕眸，薄唇，眼神嚴酷，手裡拿著貝瑞塔92，腰後別著把瑞士軍刀。  
黑髮男人見到馬洛里獨身一人顯然一愣，他往房裡探去，忽然臉色大變，他踏入房內四處搜索，拉開衣櫃，闖入浴室，但沒找到本該在房裡的第二個人，特工竟像魔法般憑空消失了。  
黑髮男人臉色灰敗地站了一分鐘，正要掏出無線電進行匯報，始終佇立在房中央保持沉默的馬洛里突然出聲，「走吧，我不習慣讓人等我。」他溫和卻不容拒絕地推著男人的肩走出房門，他手無寸鐵，對方至少有一槍一刀，然歲月在軍情機構首長身上自然沉澱出不怒而威的氣勢，即便男人不聽令於他，也不自主地照他的話去做。

布洛費的手下在前頭領路，屋外陽光炙熱，屋內卻有股陰涼之風，馬洛里視線瞥過隨著走路微微飄盪的西裝下擺，看起來漫不經心，他們來到一扇門前，黑髮男人很快退了下去。  
整扇門純黑而厚重，隱隱浮著繁複細緻的雕飾，馬洛里隱約覺得這些樣式似曾相識，不及細想，門便向裡頭敞開，內室牆上掛著數幅十七、八世紀法國藝術大師華鐸的畫作，地板上鋪著歐比松生產的毯子，長桌平攤的桌巾四周邊角垂綴流蘇，品味典雅，桌巾上擺著三副餐具，單眼的男人坐在主位上，把玩著手中的礦石。  
馬洛里走到男人對面，侍者替馬洛里拉開座椅，馬洛里順勢而坐，布洛費並未抬眼，「你的特工遲了。」  
「他自有任務。」馬洛里攤開餐巾布放在自己膝頭，「自從離了監獄，你倒是過得不錯。」  
貝爾馬什監獄不是好相與的處所，布洛費或許有門道，但也多少在尚未建立權威前吃過苦頭，馬洛里清楚知道那些隱藏在暗縫的陰招，他隨口一提，竟毫不客氣。  
「不及你離了共和軍後，過得更好。」布洛費斜睨一眼，右眼上扭曲的傷痕在燈光下明明滅滅，如毫不掩藏的陰暗惡意。他毫無避諱地在馬洛里面前顯露醜惡缺陷，彷彿在敵人前示弱無礙，這有兩種解讀，要嘛他心胸坦然，要嘛他不打算讓馬洛里活太久。  
「關於這件事，不勞費心。」沙拉在此刻上桌，馬洛里低下頭開始用餐，刀叉輕巧的聲響襯得內室更加寧靜。

用完的前菜被撤下，侍者端來兩碗蔬菜濃湯，一直站在布洛費身後的守衛等侍者替布洛費上湯後才向前朝布洛費低語幾句，布落費的眼球飄向右下角，微微側首，似乎對守衛報告的事很感興趣，馬洛里的注意力全在布洛費身上，當侍者上湯時，他下意識抬手閃避侍者，叉子頓時被碰落，地毯很厚，叉子落地的聲響全被地毯吸收，布洛費似乎沒察覺到這場小插曲，侍者迅速低身去撿餐具，又重新站直，費時不過三秒，語氣恭敬，「我替先生換副新的。」  
「抱歉，是我不小心。」馬洛里溫和地道歉，他拍著侍者的後背，侍者小心翼翼瞅了布洛費一眼，後退一步，不發一詞轉身就走。  
馬洛里回過頭，看見布洛費興致盎然地勾起唇角，看起來心情不錯。

馬洛里凝視了布洛費幾秒，從替他帶路的黑髮男人和剛才的侍者這兩人的態度可以得知，布洛費的手下極度畏懼他，而且，一點小錯都會被責罰。既然如此，方才布洛費為何不下達懲罰指令呢？  
馬洛里思忖著，因為有件事轉移了布洛費的注意力，顯然，它是個好消息。

侍者很快就送上新的叉子，並收走兩人的湯碗，替兩人上主餐，馬洛里的餐點是烤松雞，布洛費的則是烤兔肉。馬洛里心知這樣的安排是布洛費有意為之，暗示馬洛里的日常生活都在他的監控之下。馬洛里不以為意地享用主食，餐畢，他拭淨唇，「權力既不在我，你有何求？」  
「我以為我那蠢弟弟會一同前來。」布洛費按下手邊按鈕，天花板垂降出一道屏幕，「接特里斯。」

 

**北極海**

「我這人有點執念，」丹麥人抬了抬眼鏡，修長的指節在金光下顯得薄情寡義，「即使別人毫無意願，我總希望他再考慮一下。」  
他打了一個手勢，金髮特工眼前的螢幕上出現影像視窗，「我想和你做個交易。」  
「不。」特工乾脆地拒絕，「我不想要。」  
「在你拒絕之前，最好先看一下這個。」  
特工前方的螢幕開始播放，開頭是女子驚惶失措的慘叫，男人揪著一頭長髮拖行她，她不停掙扎，『求求你們，放過他，放過他，放過他！』  
「有了新人忘舊人啊，喬就不要了嗎？」棕髮男人語帶嘲弄，他指揮手下將女人綁在椅子上，女人仍哆嗦著發抖，姣好的容顏上滿是驚惶的淚痕。

特工看著錄像的眼神平靜，毫無波瀾，像看一名陌生人，「她不過是個婊子。」  
「我差點忘了，聽說她背叛你，帶著一大筆錢逃走，最後在死在威尼斯的水裡。」特里斯輕敲指節，似是對特工的平淡表現感到失望，他不耐地解釋，「你難道沒想過你當初落在我弟弟手上為什麼還能活下來嗎？雖然你的命毫不值錢，但總有點用處。」

『你不能殺他，錢還沒轉過去，只有他知道密碼。』畫面中的女人似乎冷靜了下來，她語堅毅而冷漠，『我會從他那裡知道密碼，你們手上有喬，有莉西，我跑得了嗎？』

特工在聽見兩個陌生人名時一征，特里斯矜貴地將一份文件遞了過去。  
文件上有一張兩吋照片，是個十歲左右的小女孩，她叫伊莉莎白‧馬里斯，生母是梅婷思‧琳德，薇絲帕的姊姊，在成衣廠工作，因職務操作縫紉機台時弄傷手掌，傷口沒有經過適當的處理而遭受感染，最後罹患敗血症過世。伊莉莎白在薇絲帕死後被軍情六處找到，她當時不滿足歲，在前任Ｍ秘密安排下進入寄養家庭，也改了姓，這些都是後話。

「她走的時候，從我弟弟那拿走一樣東西，經過調查，她放在英格蘭銀行第三百七一號保險箱，我需要你把它帶給我。」特里斯慢條斯理地提出條件，「這小女孩還有五天可以活。」

特工垂下眼，重新閱讀手中的文件，特里斯似乎不著急，微一揮手，身旁的手下趨前替兩人斟上蘇格蘭威士忌，他饒有興致地品嘗，愛酒如命的特工卻一口也沒喝。

沉默許久，緊皺眉心的特工將檔案放在桌上，眉頭忽然一鬆，「我知道這孩子，她還好好地待在英格蘭。四天前，我才和她在海德公園碰面。」他咧嘴一笑，語驚四座，「至於你的手下，」他將手機掏出來，翻出幾張照片，「是指他嗎？」  
照片中是一名中年男子，一頭棕髮，臉被打得浮腫，但看得與方才錄像中審訊薇斯帕的是同一個人。

特工遠到卡羅維瓦利，原是為了調查羅伯特口中的與布洛費互傳訊息的同黨，而上周意外逮到的棕髮男子因Ｍ的命令先往後擱置，想不到背後主使竟自動上門。  
一切都太幸運了，他一定要回去說給Ｑ聽。

不同於特工嘴角的戲謔，特里斯臉色一沉，「 **動手！** 」  
站在特里斯身後的四個保鑣率先開槍，特工順手掀起長桌作為掩護，好幾發子彈打在長桌上，他將桌子護在身前，右手稍稍探出桌邊，接連打中三個保鑣，長桌在一片硝煙中緩慢碎裂，一個保鑣護著特里斯退到門口，門外傳來雜沓的腳步聲，特工在心裡默數，對方拿的是柯爾特，已經用掉五發子彈，應該剩最後一發。  
他必須在特里斯的其他手下到來之前拿下特里斯。

特工心念一動，從懷中拿出剛才翻桌之前揣下的打火機，往空中一拋，砰的一聲，子彈打碎了打火機，高速碰撞的火花與灑落的酒精瞬間冒出火焰，特工抓準時機從長桌後衝出，第一槍打中特里斯的左膝蓋，第二槍打中保鑣的胸口，地毯從打火機落地處開始燃燒。

門忽然向外敞開，在所有人反應之前，特工已經跑到特里斯身側，他一槍抵在特里斯的太陽穴，另一手左右揮趕，保鑣們見老闆被挾持，不得不往後退開，特工維持抵著特里斯太陽穴的姿勢，一手拖著特里斯往艙外走，丹麥商人的臉孔因為痛楚而扭曲，他咬牙切齒，「這裡是北極海，放遠千里沒有半艘船隻，整艘船都是我的人，你走不了。」

部分保鑣已匆匆提水救火，勉強將火焰壓制在艙房內，艙內冒出大量黑煙，幾個人忍不住嗆暈在裡頭，更多的人輪番上陣，好不容易滅了火。

特工將特里斯拖到甲板上，喝令保鑣們退開十公尺，特里斯的臉上淌下汗滴，不再說話，他思忖著雖然自己受傷又被挾持，但四周圍著保鑣人牆，這種情況下，只要○○七稍微放鬆警戒，他們很快就會拿回優勢。  
此時，特工手上還有三發子彈。

特工對這場僵持毫不在意，他露齒微笑，一抬手，一槍打穿特里斯的右膝蓋，在眾人反應之前，槍口再度抵回特里斯的太陽穴上。

腿部中彈，有兩個好處，一是讓人質不便逃跑，二是不致因流血過多而亡。但在槍戰中打穿膝蓋卻是極其陰狠的手段，除了有上述優點之外，該犯就算進行醫療手術，膝蓋也永不可能完全痊癒，將來特里斯運氣好手術後不用坐輪椅，也不可能如常人般健步行走。

日後，當被特工問起為何寧願冒著被逆襲的風險，也要打穿特里斯的雙膝時，特工總是笑得燦爛，半真半假地回答，他對同事抱有莫大的信任。

此刻，海風獵獵，特工維持拿槍的姿勢毫不放鬆地抵著特里斯，而保鑣們則對倆人虎視眈眈。彼此僵持約莫半個小時，空中逐漸傳來螺旋槳的聲音，打破了僵局，所有人忍不住抬頭，直升機忽然伸出兩支槍砲對著甲板一陣掃射，甲板上瞬間屍橫遍野，除了站立的特工和特里斯外，所有的保鑣無一倖免。  
末了，直升機降低飛行高度，在離甲板約三十公尺高處垂下一道繩梯，兩個黑衣蒙面人順著繩梯攀下，來到甲板，他們站在特工面前客氣地自我介紹，「你是詹姆士吧？ＳＡＳ二十二團，貝爾，吉安，我們奉命協助辦案。」  
特工藉由隊徽和配槍確認來者的身份，他側開身，讓兩名隊員綁住特里斯的雙手，強壯的貝爾將特里斯往肩上一扛，便敏捷地攀著繩梯往上爬，吉安爬在他身後以保持警戒，特工爬在最後。

貝爾回到直升機上，在機上待命的尼可接過特里斯放在地上，貝爾和吉安等了約十分鐘，才見到特工那顆金黃頭顱慢慢出現在直升機門邊。

「怎麼耽誤了？」  
「我落了東西，回去找。」特工揩掉額頭的汗滴，三人才注意到他滿頭大汗，吉安兩人記得初見他時，他的表現冷靜沉著，額上幾乎沒冒汗。剛才他明明爬在身後，速度竟落後他們許多，兩人不自主對望一眼，從對方眼底看見同樣的疑慮，傳聞中的神奇特工該不會是怕高吧？

確定所有人都到齊後，直升機關上艙門，重新升空。  
尼可翻出醫藥箱，簡單替特里斯的膝蓋進行包紮，所有人都對特里斯的痛呼聽而不聞，但每個人都對膝蓋傷口的後遺症心知肚明，空降特勤隊員們看向特工的眼裡再次帶著評估意味。

顯然沒人想作開口的那位，SAS成立的主要目的是出勤而非審訊。特工不用特意思考都能看出他們想問什麼，他一扯唇角，轉而問，「你們有0.22的子彈嗎？」  
「有。」尼可順手從座椅後方的武器袋中撈出一包子彈扔給特工，特工道了聲謝，開始補充子彈。  
一陣音樂從特里斯的懷裡響起，特里斯掙扎了一下，仍無法阻止特工按著他的身體從他懷裡掏出手機，手機上沒有來電顯示，特工看了一眼特里斯，特里斯別開眼，特工頓時知道來電者是誰。

忽然間，特工彷彿想到什麼有趣的事般露出貨真價實的笑容，這笑容比先前漫不經心的揚唇、見到支援的微笑都要真實，他示意尼可把特里斯的嘴塞起來，接通電話。

電話一接通，特工隨即低笑一聲，興致高昂地回，「特里斯沒空。」

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

直升機盤旋的聲音轟隆轟隆地響，電話那頭有一絲沉默，絲滑輕柔的聲調如黃金蟒般悠悠滑出，「布穀。」像一年多前羅馬卡登薩宮殿裡，男人逆光隱在幕後學的那聲鳥叫，如蟄伏在夜裡長年纏繞過往的詭譎，「嗨，親愛的詹姆士，我很訝異你這次沒成為我的客人。」

「不要太想念我，我的行程很滿。」談話間，特工手也不停地給Ｑ發簡訊，『小鳥已入洞。』

「你們似乎認為我會犯同樣的錯誤。」布洛費看了一眼面前平靜的馬洛里，「可惜你在那麼遠的地方，小詹姆士，我以為你想親眼看見我下針。」

「你太過自信了，就連銀河系都是繞著太陽走。」

布洛費淡笑，「是嗎？」不等特工回答，他掛掉電話，將一張照片傳到特里斯的手機裡。

特工點開照片，看見一個男人鮮血淋漓地躺在石地上，他的右腹腥紅，鮮血在身下漫開一片，雙手呈現不自然的扭曲狀態，目測是骨折了，他的喉側有青紫的瘀痕，像曾被誰死命勒過，男人閉著眼睛，陷入昏迷。  
特工瞬間臉色一凝，一周前，還看見這男人在Ｑ的身側轉來轉去，如今卻毫無生氣地躺在石牢裡，生死未卜。  
特工將照片傳給Ｑ，戴在右耳上的通訊器裡，如今一片沉默。

同一時刻，○○九已被布洛費帶進了餐廳，男人睜著混沌的藍眸，跪坐在地，他被封起嘴，扭曲的雙手被綁縛在後，他用力掙扎，血流得更急，沉沉滴入地毯裡，那張昂貴的杜松子地毯怕是報銷了。

「麥斯說，Ｍ代表的意思是白癡。他難得說一句中肯話。」布洛費繞著地毯上的男人慢慢走，「你們那間客房除了門，只有一條路，只通往一個地方。」他繞了一圈，在男人眼前站定，居高臨下睨著俘虜，「地獄。」男人細不可微地顫了一下。

布洛費轉向馬洛里，帶著明顯的惋惜與失落，「我替你準備了好東西，想讓詹姆士欣賞，如今全白費了。」他向心腹微微點頭，壁上的螢幕裡陡然分割成三個，由左往右依序是白金漢宮、聯合情報安全大樓和皮卡迪利圓環地鐵站，這三個場所的特點不是政府機關高層，就是人潮眾多。

站在布洛費身後的心腹向前解開特工雙手的繩索，扔給他一把槍，特工一陣恍惚，突然間，那名心腹和在旁待命的侍者一左一右扣住馬洛里的臂膀，制住他的舉動，布洛費轉身走到操作面盤前，對著特工說，「我這個人向來講究公平，你向Ｍ開一槍，我就少炸一處。我給你二十秒。」

跪坐在地的特工一時間沒理解布洛費的意思，馬洛里已然開口，「拿槍，射我。」他的語氣堅定，毫不猶豫，彷彿挨上幾槍如喝水般容易。

特工頓了一下，艱難向前趴地，挪動變形的手臂去搆槍，十秒過去，他終於成功搆到那把槍，將槍拿在手上，對準馬洛里，馬洛里垂下眼，不打算做任何防禦。

離布洛費的要求還有五秒。  
特工對準馬洛里的胸口，拿槍的右手搖搖晃晃，他的食指搭上板機，指節微動，電火石火的瞬間，兩發子彈同步擊出，槍聲重疊，兩把槍口同時冒著硝煙，槍口前，特工搖搖晃晃地向後倒，布洛費摀著手退後一步。

地板忽然劇烈震動，所有人試圖穩住腳步，向窗外望去，建築物後方發生爆炸，火光沖天，濃厚的黑煙竄出叢林。

馬洛里趁隙用手卸開抓著自己左胳膊的男人，抬手給他大腿一槍，男人頓時跪倒，馬洛里一腳踢飛他的瑞士軍刀，肘擊他的太陽穴，男人瞬間昏死過去。

站在馬洛里右側的侍者對著布洛費的操作盤聯番射擊，布洛費蹲在操作盤後方躲避子彈，控制導彈的大型電腦上出現一排彈孔，螢幕全部暗下，機台冒出一股白煙。

「走！」馬洛里一喝，頓時往餐廳東門跑，一路穿過左側廁所和整條長廊，侍者跑在他身後一步也沒落下，他甚至有餘裕回身，一槍一個解決追兵。  
他們費了三分鐘來到東側門，黝黑的厚重金屬門旁有個生物感應器，馬洛里忽視感應器，直接伸手推門，門一推就開，門外躺著十多位守衛，全昏迷不醒。

馬洛里跨過他們，跑向東側，一台直升機低空盤旋，機上早已放下了繩梯，等著接應。

馬洛里一手抓住繩梯，開始向上攀爬，侍者就爬在他身後，子彈擦過他們的臉頰，繩梯不斷晃動，直升機果斷拉高，他們逐漸脫離狙擊範圍，忽然間，一發子彈打斷了右側繩梯，繩梯偏向左側，繩踢斷口下方的侍者搖搖欲墜，裂口被他的體重扯得更大，下一秒，繩梯啪的斷裂，侍者應聲而墜，冷風獵獵，從他耳邊呼嘯而過，冷意瞬間漫過心臟。

忽然間，一隻手從天而降，穩穩握住他的手臂。  
他向上看，看進一雙沉靜堅毅的雙眼，看見堅持和意志力。

「聽著，我要把你甩上去。」馬洛里吃力地說，自他右手骨折以來，就不太能承受重物，一個成年男性的體重遠遠超過手臂的負荷量。

侍者眼睛一眨，抬頭看了馬洛里一眼，隨即低頭，跟著馬洛里的讀秒配合繩梯晃動，「三、二、一。」馬洛里手一鬆，侍者積蓄全身力量順著離心力向上飛，他一腳勾住繩梯，整個人倒掛在繩梯上，他靈活如蝦米般捲起身體翻正，一手重新抓住繩索，馬洛里已然爬到他的右側邊，他側過身子，讓馬洛里先爬上去，接近直升機時，機艙內橫出一隻粗壯的手臂，將馬洛里扯進艙內。

「長官，你還行嗎？」在機艙內待命的特工很快檢視馬洛里，馬洛里抬手制止，「沒事，快拉他上來。」特工迅速探出半個身體，將手伸給仍在繩梯外搖搖欲墜的侍者，忽然間，直升機急速傾斜，堪堪閃過迎面而來的飛彈，機艙內的探員們抓緊扶手，強風灌入艙內，馬洛里隱約聽見有人大叫，他轉過頭去，看見特工瞬間扭曲的臉，看見他的手中空空如也。

那個男人掉下去了。  
從幾百公尺的高空。

所有人看向馬洛里，等待他的指示。  
馬洛里短暫地闔了一下眼，再度睜開時，眼神平靜無波。

「升高。」

他毫不猶豫地下令，像不知道那句話在一瞬間判了男人死刑，不知道導彈會在三十秒後後夷平整個基地。

十一月的風寒冷刺骨，高空之中，站在艙房內的馬洛里頭髮飄揚，爆炸的氣流讓直升機劇烈震動，他握著把手向下看，看見一陣絢爛的火光。

他忽然想起第一次看見那個男人的情形，想起男人在玻璃牆後作聯想測試的桀傲不遜，想起他在面對畢生敵手時扔掉子彈，想起他牽著一個女人的手走向未來，想起他在俱樂部裡的荒唐，想起他一次次無聲無息出現在自己的住所。

然後，馬洛里想起了陽光下的吻，想起跪在他膝旁的安然睡顏，想起那雙高潮時潮濕明亮的眼睛，想起探入他體內溫熱的指節。

直升機愈飛愈高，機艙內愈來愈寒。  
他想，有些事註定發生，就算事件重來一百次，導彈仍然會發射，直升機不會停滯，Ｍ不會留下。那就叫命運。

一瞬間，他感覺到荒漠裡，黃沙撲面的蒼涼。

○

他一路下墜，從高空跌落進一片叢林，他沿途抓握觸手可及的樹幹，試圖降低下墜的速度，他的手臂多次拉扯，臂上肌肉隱隱作痛，最後他終於攀住一棵健壯的松樹，順著枝幹的摩擦力下滑到底，他才落地，一發子彈瞬間擦過他的頭髮，打在樹幹上。

他雙手高舉，慢慢轉身，他名義上的兄長拿著槍，正對他。

布洛費身上滿是塵土，精神狀態卻比方才光鮮亮麗時還要亢奮，「看，兄弟終於齊聚一首，命運總是如此戲劇化。」

龐德摘除了臉上殘餘的面具，勾起標誌性的笑容，「得父親寵愛的那個，和不得父親寵愛的那個？」

布洛費的臉微微扭曲，世界上，只有一個人是他的軟肋，但是無所謂，那個人現在已經永遠屬於他了，他不介意過去，「弒父的那個，和沒父親的那個。」

龐德好整以暇地補充，「瞎眼的那個，和沒瞎眼的那個。」

「死了老婆的那個，和沒老婆可死的那個。」

龐德的臉色一沉，出口更無遮攔，「殺人入獄的那個，和殺人沒入獄的那個。」

布洛費知道自己占了上風，他停下來欣賞弟弟的狼狽，才慢條斯理地說，「成功逃獄的那個，和無處可逃的那個。你第幾次被拋棄了，詹姆士？」

他正想再說，一臉沉鬱的龐德忽然迅速趴下，雙手抱頭，布洛費心知不對，他一回頭，他的基地頓時爆炸，湧起的沙土塵煙瀰漫。

龐德盡可能壓低身體靠著樹幹，壓在手臂上的重量愈來愈沉，漸漸蓋住他的天空，一顆粗壯的大樹倒在他正上方，地面傳來劇烈震動，身下的土地向下塌陷，他的空氣遇漸稀薄，恍惚間，他看見馬洛里，他的長官正坐在書桌後方，準備派發任務給他，他聽見對方修長的指節翻過文件時傳出的聲響，細細碎碎的微響麻癢的搔過他的心臟。

那場景像幅靜止的畫，帶來永恆的安寧。


	39. Chapter 39

陽光從窗簾縫隙透窗而過，照醒了他。  
他睜開眼睛時，只覺得頭痛欲裂，一隻手輕輕按住他的太陽穴，他直覺反應扣住對方，硬撐著集中精神，眼前宛如重度亂視後疊加的影像，頭更加疼痛，冰涼的手掌忽然覆在他的額頭上，奇異地緩解了他的疼痛，「闔上眼。」聲音的溫度像覆在他額上的手掌般冰涼，他重新闔眼，那道聲音似乎在敘述他的病情，他沒聽進去，讓意識慢慢沉進冰涼的河水裡。

他站在維也納機場Ｍ７登機門旁，手裡拿著剛買的黑咖啡，咖啡廳的招牌像一圈白色的花圈，花圈中央，一個單字從黑暗中悄然浮現。

圈套。

忽然間，一扇純黑厚重的門從暗涼的河水沉靜而出，煽情粘膩的水聲從門的後方模模糊糊地傳來，他感覺到心跳驀然加快，他隱約知道門後有什麼，他不是很想看，手卻有意識地向前推，門緩緩敞開，一個男人跪在地上，裸著身，臀部滿是鞭痕，男人下身挺著，臀穴水潤著，在燈下閃閃發光。  
男人的長相帶著野性的粗獷，背脊挺得如他的脾氣又傲又硬，下半身卻塌著腰窩，跪趴在地，近似卑微地渴求著身前的另一個男人。

另一個男人挺著腰板，肩背挺直，黑鞭在他手上靈活地像從身體長出來似的，他一下一下鞭打著跪在身前的男人，那男人在每次鞭子落下時都會呻吟，呻吟聽不見痛楚，只聽見煽情的慾望。

他感覺到自己硬了，像趴在地上的男人一樣，又硬又燙，洶湧的慾望從下腹竄上來，他感覺到麻癢，又感覺到空虛，他看著地上的男人慢慢側頭，他想退後，卻止住步伐，擰著眉想細看男人的面孔。  
那男人終於將整張臉側轉過來，臉上勾起浪蕩煽情的笑意，他瞬間僵直的像被雷擊中，那男人分明是他，是他趴在地上，像條發情的狗，搖著屁股，等著身前的男人恣意玩弄。  
他不由自主地轉過頭，想看清拿鞭的男人，卻看不清他的面目，只聽見一個聲音，低啞、輕柔，又絕對堅毅。他感覺到熟悉，卻毫無印象。  
那個男人說，『起來，龐德。』

他赫然睜開眼睛，他還躺在同一張床上，窗簾微微掀動，帶著熱氣的風撫過他眉間，陽光移到天空中央，不再刺眼。  
「你醒了。」  
他視線上移，看見一個手拿溫度計的女人，紮著馬尾，帶著黑框眼鏡，聲音很低，帶著些許沙啞，卻有另類韻味。  
「這是哪裡？」他掙紮著坐起身，瞥過手背上的針頭，床邊吊著抗生素的點滴，消毒水和酒精的味道漂浮在空氣中，旁邊的拉簾後方傳來隱隱約約的呻吟。  
「蘇黎世市立醫院，你記得你的名字嗎？」  
「我，」他用手掌按住自己的眼窩，覺得腦袋疼得彷彿要裂開，如一支鋼筆對著最柔軟的地方猛刺，他往後靠向床板，皺著眉，視線滑過身上皺巴巴的病服，「龐德，詹姆士龐德。」他反射性地回答，順口地像他講過這句話千百次。  
那是他的名字嗎？一瞬之間，腦海裡某些影像鮮明地像親身經歷，他懷裡抱著一個女人從高空跳下，背後的爆破火光映滿整片水面，直升機在天空盤旋，然後——

「我們需要通知你的家屬。有任何人能聯絡嗎？」女人胸前掛著安的名牌，清冷的音調像一道涼水澆在燒燙的石頭上，她顯然很擅長這個，安撫受傷驚慌的民眾。

不過，他發現自己一點也不驚慌，像他已經習慣自己在毫不熟識的地方醒來，「沒有。」他說，沒說他沒有的不僅僅只是聯絡人。他打量著四周，隱隱覺得自己似乎來過，一經回想，腦袋又痛得無法思考，他嘶了一聲，「我睡了多久？」  
「三天。」安說道，「你下午可以見客，如果你想要。」  
「我不知道我是否有客人。」他說，「我怎麼了？」  
「四肢嚴重挫傷，失血過多，我們已經替你輸血，你的身體還很虛弱，這幾天請盡量不要走動，多休息。如果你想進行會客，建議一日不超過兩小時。」

安走後，他緩慢走下床，拉開窗簾，外頭的街道車水馬龍，這所醫院在繁榮之處，但他確信這裡不是他熟悉的地方。  
他在床頭櫃發現一支手機，機殼多處磨損，他嘗試著開機，這手機很堅固，竟然沒損壞，他看著螢幕的鎖定畫面，拇指下意識摁在觸控鍵上，手機瞬間解鎖，螢幕出現一個女人，含怒帶俏地看他。

這個女人，這個女人，他認得，他應該認得！  
他的心跳加快，瞳孔放大，太陽穴突突跳動，片段的畫面再度閃過腦海，這次是一輛車，他坐在駕駛座上，女人坐在他身側，笑容在陽光下燦爛地像朵正要綻放的花。  
他傾過身，給女人一個吻，然後發動汽車。

一陣劇痛穿過腦袋，他痛苦地嘶了一聲，癱坐在床邊，那陣痛楚像在警告他不能再往前，像誰拿了堅固的柵欄擋在他和女人之間，尖銳的鐵絲網在他試圖觸摸時扎了滿手，他闔上眼睛，不再試圖專注在女人身上，他回想那輛車。他隱約意識到自己擅長這麼做，觀察、分析、解謎，他的大腦從車身的觸感開始回想，漸漸的，新車的皮革味湧上來，車裡有踏腳墊，他記得這輛車的音樂是二十世紀左右的流行音樂，敞篷的跑車，「阿斯頓馬丁，從0加速96 km/h只要4.7秒。」  
儀表板的指針停在0，他調了後照鏡，從鏡中看見一棟建築物，那是一棟五六層高的建築，給他一種非常熟悉的感覺，他再用力回想，他與記憶之間卻彷彿隔著一層白幕，無法再往前。  
他放下手機，迅速檢視病房，他在沙發上找到一件破爛的西裝，他熟練地翻找隱藏的內袋，在其中發現一張黑卡、護照和一張單程機票，上面的名字一致寫著詹姆士‧龐德，機票的日期是明天晚上，從蘇黎世機場起飛，目的地是英國倫敦。  
他忍著太陽穴附近一抽一抽的疼痛，脫下病人服，重新穿上他的西裝，走出病房。

他坐在飛機上，窗板大開，陽光就在觸手可及的地方，那麼刺眼，光芒萬丈，像能照清一切黑暗。  
『如果真的能夠，它就不會留在那麼高的地方。』  
「那些地方才是我們該去的。」他說，無意識回答著不知從腦海裡冒出的聲音。  
『有你們在黑暗裡行走，太陽才能留在天上，作它聖潔的王。』  
「我們像陰溝裡的老鼠。」  
『確實。』  
「那你呢？」  
『特大號的老鼠吧，最髒的那隻。』聲音溫和地承認。  
「我以為你喜歡這工作。」他說，同時在心底自問什麼工作？誰？  
『我可是發過誓的，無所謂喜歡。』  
「什麼誓？」  
『和你一樣。』  
「什麼？」  
他還想追問，飛機忽然一陣晃蕩，機長室打開中央廣播，某個操著一口濃厚中東腔的英語宣佈「午安，各位。這輛飛機已經被狹持了，我們將返回蘇黎世。請不要輕舉妄動，各位，我保證那樣的痛苦會少一點。」

他瞬間站起來，腦海深處的聲音又響起來，『是你去招惹麻煩，還是麻煩去招惹你？』某個男人蹙著眉，坐在辦公桌後，手裡拿著百利金鋼筆，正要批閱他桌上成堆的公文。  
那畫面一閃即逝，快得讓他來不及捕捉，他知道那畫面透露出更多線索，可是他現在沒有時間探索，他走到機艙末端，抓住一名空姐，「安娜。」  
安娜瞬間驚叫出聲，她以為自己沒有活路了，抓在手臂上的力道簡直像敲響宣告的喪鐘，她拼命掙扎，「不要！」  
「安娜！安娜！聽我說！」  
她被強迫固定頭顱，直視眼前的男人，眼前的男人有一雙深邃而美麗的藍眼睛，藍的不可思議，她幾乎是被蠱惑了，不由自主地安靜下來。  
「冷靜下來了嗎？很好，現在，給我一套妳們的制服。我能解決這件事。」  
那男人的堅定彷彿傳染給她，安娜深吸一口氣，壓抑著驚慌，從暗櫃裡拉出存放衣物的抽屜，從裡頭找出一套山姆上次寄放的衣物，這男人看起來很壯，山姆的衣服穿在他身上有點緊繃，所以他沒扣上袖口，又將胸前的襯衫開了兩顆，看起來有種野性的不羈魅力。  
「你是誰？」  
「龐德，詹姆士‧龐德。」他脫口說出自己的名字。  
安娜一瞬間燃起莫名的火氣，也許是因為這個男人太過無害，也許是因為腎上腺素濃度升得太高，她瞬間破口大罵，「我他媽的當然知道你是詹姆士‧龐德，我有整個乘客名單！但詹姆士‧天殺的‧龐德又是誰？」  
男人扯了扯唇，像那個問題一瞬間踩到他的禁忌，安娜頓時感到愧疚，「抱歉，我不該大聲吼大叫。」  
「沒事，你只是壓力大。」那男人還有心情安慰她，安娜勉強露出禮貌性的微笑，「你要怎麼做？」  
「幫機長送咖啡。」男人揚起唇角。

安娜按響了機長室的通話鈕，顫抖著聲音問裏頭的人需不需要咖啡，那裡面傳來激烈的討論，有兩個聲音，一高一低，一個急促一個沉穩，講的是她聽不懂的中亞語系。他們討論了一陣，急促者似乎讓步了，粗聲要求安娜把咖啡送進去。  
安娜手裡端著咖啡，在乘客的注視下往機長室移動，她知道那奇異的男人就在她身後，給她無與倫比的安全感，她不只一次問他是做什麼的，那看來沉穩的男人卻總會在這個微小的問題上慌亂。那很不尋常。

與此同時，龐德手裡握著餐刀，已站在艙門邊蓄勢待發，除了一把餐刀，他手無寸鐵，而他的敵人是兩個殺人不眨眼的恐怖份子，也許還帶著機關槍，但他一點也不畏懼，相反的，他感覺到刺激，興奮，熟悉，安定。  
『所以你是做什麼的？』那甜美的女孩問。  
『我希望我知道。』他說。

門在下一瞬間敞開，龐德用手推開槍口，中東人的子彈打在行李蓋上，他反手用餐刀捅進對方的眼窩，鮮血噴濺而出，他迅速奪下一把SA80的突擊步槍，連番射擊中東人，中東人軟軟地向後倒去，安娜忽然驚叫一聲，「龐德！」  
他還未來得及轉身，已被另一名恐怖份子撲倒在地，對方對著他的臉猛擊數拳，原本發脹的太陽穴更加疼痛，他一瞬間分不清方位，而那個問題又響了起來。  
『你到底是誰？』  
「龐德，我是龐德。」他無法分辨自己有沒有回答，他在恐怖份子再度落下拳前憑著本能閃過，鼻子裡流出的血模糊他的視線，他用衣袖擦過眼睛，又反身滾圈，子彈在他身後打出一排彈孔，生命危在旦夕，安娜的驚叫遙遠的如同來自另一個國度。  
他原本沒必要淌渾水的，為什麼他就是覺得自己非做不可呢？  
『是你去招惹麻煩，還是麻煩去招惹你？』辦公桌後的男人再度嘆氣，這次他終於抬起頭直視他，口音是道地的倫敦上流區，字正腔圓，清晰可辨，『○○七？』

他從地板上彈起來，閃過恐怖分子的槍口，將對方擒抱在地，子彈擊中前方的座椅，所有的乘客早已退離到後方座位，他跨坐到對方身上，一拳一拳擊打對方的臉，恐怖份子用手臂護住自己的臉，沙啞而憤怒地問，「你是誰？」  
這一次，他沒有再回答自己的名字。  
「○○七。」  
「我是○○七。」

恐怖份子似乎在這一刻覷得空檔，用膝蓋撞擊他的下腹，龐德側身閃避，卻給了恐怖份子逃脫的機會，矮小精悍的中東人退到艙門邊，用槍打壞了安全鎖，整架飛機響起警報，恐怖份子拉開飛機門，頓時從機艙外產生強大的吸力，餐車在走道四處亂竄，恐怖份子貼在艙門旁的凹槽，吸力反而幫助他固定在那裏。  
只有一個方法能關上飛機門。

他放開手，身體迅速向飛機門飛去，他左手抓住恐怖份子，硬將他拖出凹槽，在兩人都要跌出艙外時，他用右手抓住艙門，兩人在飛機外危險地飄盪。

龐德忽然想起自己剛被晉升時的誓言。

『我是○○七。，受命出任軍情六處，』

他和粗壯的男人在空中纏鬥，愈來愈多物品飛出飛機外。  
『我的職責是保家衛國，我的任務是維護大英國協最高利益。』  
安娜已接近艙門口，正猶豫著是否要按下關門鍵。  
「關門，安娜！」他的怒吼消散在高空之中。  
『若國家向我索求，我願欣然赴死，我將欣然赴死。』  
門緩緩移動，他倏然放手，和恐怖份子從高中一同墜落。  
『我的忠誠會在地獄反覆吶喊，永不止息。』

冷風從耳邊呼嘯而過，腎上腺素猛然爆發，他知道他不是第一次這樣做，也不會是最後一次。

『你是誰？』這一次，是辦公桌後的男人問他。  
「我是詹姆士‧龐德，我是○○七，我是你最好的特工。」


	40. Chapter 40

整排走廊的辦公室都熄燈了。

  
恩科西穿上大衣，拉整領口，轉身鎖上辦公室。他從地下一樓驅車離開，聯合情報安全大樓在夜裡分外寧靜。  
與此相比，離此地幾百公尺遠的泰晤士河底卻燈火通明。

Ｑ站在審訊室外，透過單面玻璃觀望丹麥商人，他梳著油頭，西裝筆挺地坐在審訊室中。他早前才拒絕輪椅服務，似乎想保留他慣有的尊嚴。  
馬洛里帶著一疊資料開門，走到丹麥人對面坐下，將資料輕鬆地放在面前桌上，雙手互扣放在腿上，雙膝交疊，看起來像正要和友人進行一場閒適的談話。  
一抹身影無聲無息地從Ｑ的身後接近，Ｑ沒有回頭，卻能感覺到原先空無一人的左後方多了一道既輕且緩的吐息。  
「我以為我熟知這裡所有的通道。」  
「皇家海軍在此竭誠為您服務。」男人漫不經心地回答Ｑ的試探，「你猜我和加雷斯在哪裡認識？」  
這句話透露過大的訊息量，Ｑ還未反應過來，審訊室內的情勢已經起了變化，丹麥人臉色陰鬱，不情願地吐出一個名字。  
馬洛里看出單面玻璃，Ｑ順著他的視點轉頭去看身側的男人，邁可羅夫特沒搭理他，反而透過單面玻璃看向馬洛里，兩個人分明不能看見對方，Ｑ卻覺得這兩人已透過自己的表情向對方傳遞千言萬語。

特里斯透露的資訊顯示英國軍方高層介入這整宗事件的程度比他們所預料的還要深，從瑪德琳的死、龐德的墮落、馬洛里的暗殺行動，到軍情機構的人員撤換，無非揭露出這遠不止有麥斯涉案那麼簡單。

布洛費的新基地已被導彈夷為平地，空拍圖只見滿地倒落的樹枝，看不見任何生人。即便龐德擁有在各種不可能存活的情況下存活的紀錄，但不代表死神永遠不會記起他。  
馬洛里和邁可羅夫特正關在辦公室裡談話。Ｑ從不認為邁可羅夫特是值得得信任的盟友，從之前招到猜忌的出境紀錄到在新約飯店裡傭兵首領持有的卡片，這個優雅而神秘的政客總讓人猜不透他的把戲，他既然能出賣馬洛里一次，自然能出賣馬洛里第二次。

螢幕淺亮的微光透在Ｑ蒼白的臉上，他正在調閱恩科西的閱覽頁面紀錄，根據雙面人‧邁可羅夫特所提供的權限，恩科西能夠調閱所以有檯面上的、在安全資料庫裡備存的檔案，Ｑ寫了個簡單的搜尋程式抓取他使用的關鍵字進行比對，很快就有了發現。

恩科西特別著重在貝爾馬什監獄的警備上，這對於反恐特別行動部來說無可厚非，但他搜尋的次數似乎是過於頻繁了點，遠遠超過其他任務。  
此外，根據特里斯的證詞指出，他曾與前國會事務次長恩德比做過一筆交易（「我的同伴安排好一切。」他用假惺惺的語氣說。）

「顯然特里斯的組織是暗殺行動的執行者。」邁可羅夫特的指尖相貼，為整個詰問總結。  
「那解釋了羅伯特的照片。」馬洛里以指節輕扣桌面，橄欖綠色的瞳孔微微收縮，光芒從眸底一閃即逝。  
目前的證據都指出有一隻金黃色的八爪章魚多年潛伏在英國政府高層，麥斯的上位只是檯面上的操作，但當麥斯死亡，馬洛里復位，又揪出恩德比，那人才慌了手腳，想將馬洛里和他棘手的特工處理掉。  
那或許可以解釋龐德被誘入《圈套》俱樂部的原因。

一思及他的特工，馬洛里瞬間變得毫無表情，譚納第一次感覺到上司清楚而勃發的憤怒，即使那沒有一絲一毫顯露在他的臉上。  
特里斯落網，所供出的資訊多的能起訴半個國會，若要連根拔起，需要從長計議。馬洛里盯著眼前的自白書，眼底的光芒一明一滅。  
邁可羅夫特識趣地告辭。

馬洛里回到家時已近深夜，他扯鬆領帶，打開起居室的開關，有一瞬間以為會看見他的特工坐在沙發上，擅自開他的酒來喝，最遠那扇窗的窗簾會紛亂作響。  
但是，他的沙發，他的起居室，他的廚房完整的如同他出門時那樣，他甚至走到最遠的那扇窗邊確認，然後失望地發現它被鎖得死緊。

一瞬間，所有的情況都變得難以忍受。

憤怒和無法形容的情緒突然一湧而上，漫過了理智和自控。  
馬洛里倒了一杯威士忌，坐在沙發上對著沒有畫面的電視螢幕，他解開胸前的扣子，捲起袖口，顯得不羈而隨意，若讓曼妮潘妮見到此景，想必會大吃一驚。  
馬洛里目不轉睛地盯著黑色螢幕，彷彿能看見金髮特工笑意盎然的瀟灑，這間屋子發生太多事，僅僅是在客廳，他都能看見龐德全身赤裸著跪在地毯上，向他乞求一場性愛，藍眸溫暖地讓人暈眩，更別提在浴室的那場鞭打，馬洛里深吸一口氣，他從來不是耽於慾望的那種人，他有更多的事要做，但是龐德，他的龐德，讓他對他做了太多超過道德線以外的事，讓他走入太深的自己，他本該可以控制一切，但龐德消失了，也許死了，那讓所有的禁錮都崩壞殆盡。

疼痛瞬間湧上來，在這一刻，他終於對自己承認，他想要龐德回來。  
他想要龐德在這裡，在這間客廳，最好就跪在他身下，赤裸的，溫順著祈求他的原諒，承諾不再冒險，不再拿他的心和他的理智去冒險，然後，他會給他一頓鞭打，會讓他在雙手被俘無法行動的情形下，因為鞭笞而高潮，他會讓龐德承認這裡，在他身側，就是他最好的歸處。

其他的地方，那怕是地獄， **想都不要想！**

馬洛里深吸了一口氣，他知道他讓黑暗的慾望掩蓋過他的理智，可是那個男人像毒癮，用一條看不見卻堅硬的鋼線纏繞住他的心臟，即使他遠離他，也終將受其影響，持續一生。

○

龐德昏迷了一陣才清醒，有一瞬間沒搞清楚他在哪裡，直到發麻的大腿提醒他的處境，他幸運地倒在粗壯的樹幹旁，樹木替他撐出了足以呼吸的空間，他掙扎許久才慢慢爬出樹下，手一摸，腰間的貝瑞塔還在，他花了一點時間才弄清楚狀況。  
龐德搬開一些枝幹，看見熟悉的髮色，他不敢大意，右手拿槍，左手去探布洛費的鼻息，又檢測了他的頸動脈，全都靜止了。

龐德盯著他站了一會，心里五味雜陳，他以為他會大感快意，會感覺輕鬆，會想荒唐大笑，可事實上，他只感覺到蒼涼。

躺在地上的這個人，改變了他整個人生。  
如果沒有他，龐德不會年少離家，長年在學校住宿，不會不懂如何和人建立親密關係，不會選擇報效國家進入軍校，不會被軍情六處招聘。  
不會碰見薇絲帕，不會碰見瑪德琳。  
甚至，沒有必要進入圈套臥底，不用忍受那些亂七八糟的歡愉，不會讓性和束縛控制他自己。

布洛費讓他變成了現在這個樣子，而他讓布洛費躺在這裡，長眠在人煙罕跡之處。  
也許，這也是命運。

 

四周的樹木倒塌成一片曠野，他只能依據太陽來分辨方位，他仰頭看向刺眼的陽光，忽然想起到達維也納機場的那天，馬洛里讓他去Ｍ７登機門旁的咖啡店買咖啡，那時馬洛里忽然和他閒聊起邁可羅夫特在第歐根尼時說的玩笑話。

電光石火間，他突然知道該往哪裡走。

龐德擇定方位，一路前行，他走了約莫兩小時，終於在一棵挺立的樹木下找到一個黑色背包，背包沒有任何樣式，扣鎖是特製的海軍鎖，他的心跳忽然變得更加急促，腎上腺素激升，他喘著氣蹲下身，小心翼翼解開背包鎖，看見裡頭有幾瓶水，一捲繃帶，幾包乾糧，和一支衛星電話。

龐德按下快撥鍵，鈴響一聲就被接起來，電話的另一端，熟悉的軍需官用疲憊的聲音叫出他的名字。  
龐德沙啞著聲報出自己的方位，他看向天空，知道自己不久就會迎來救援。  
那一刻，他忽然想起他的長官曾經承諾，若他能夠活著回去，必然會得到一個合理解釋，解釋為什麼自己會被放棄。  
可是，當他再一次死裡逃生，他知道自己已經不需要解釋了。馬洛里早已設想過所有的問題，也早已給過他回答。

『出口在東方。』

任務的最後，他的長官放棄他，而愛他的那個人給了他活路。

現在的陽光溫暖如同那天，他站在廚房裡看見男人腰間繫帶上斜切的亮光。他知道他總在找尋歸處，但無論哪一個他愛的人最後都因他的不及救援而死，他以為這是無法逃脫的莫比烏斯環，他終將孤獨、被背叛，用來交換他從死神手上一再逃脫的好運。  
但是，也許他錯了。  
這一次，他愛的人不需要他的拯救，而愛他的那個人開了一條路，等他回家。


	41. Chapter 41

抽屜闔上的後一秒，辦公室的門就被敲響，不等他回應，門外的訪客便不請自入。  
黑暗籠罩在他的臉上，他抿起唇，不耐地用食指輕敲桌面，陳年的舊傷不自主麻癢了起來，上一次癢的時候，他差點被扯進恩德比的爛帳，再上一次，則是某個不長眼的特工撞見一個不該看見的場景。大部份的時間，他都希望他的手下如馬洛里手下般精銳輩出，而非專捅簍子，當然，像龐德那種的敬謝不敏。  
「加雷斯，我才剛想到你。」他的手往桌底摸，悄悄握起勃朗寧，冰冷的觸感如窗外從未止歇的雨季。  
「晚上好，我有個有趣的猜想，突然想分享給你，」馬洛里走近他，「能讓布洛費逃獄成功的人選，有兩個人。只要考慮到誰有權限知道貝爾馬什的人員配置，就能安排好一切。」  
「你認為是誰？」他表露出濃厚的興趣，左手悄悄移動到桌下，按下抽屜側邊的按鈕，按鈕的另一端是維安警備部門。  
馬洛里從西裝內袋掏出一張照片遞到他面前，相片裡，前國會事務次長恩德比似乎正在和另一人交談，因為角度的緣故，看不見另一人的長相。  
「這是10月31日拍到的，地點在卡羅維瓦利。」馬洛里手插在口袋，不慍不火地解釋，「我們徹查有嫌疑的政府官員，只有一位不在境內。」  
「邁可羅夫特‧福爾摩斯。」他接口，「我早已告訴你他不能信任。」  
「但是，你注意看，」馬洛里輕敲照片，敲在照片中謎樣男人垂放在西裝側的右手，「經過處理，Ｑ給了我第二張照片。」馬洛里從西裝內襯裡拿出另一張照片，照片中，那隻手被局部放大，所有的細部特徵都能看得一清二楚，特別是食指上一處細長的傷痕。  
此刻，食指上的麻癢似乎擴及到整隻手臂。

「你可以解釋一下，為什麼在10月31日這天，你會和恩德比見面？」

「你現在是在指控我？」

他保持微笑，眼底早已沒有笑意，維安警備部隊到現在都沒有出現，想必也是馬洛里從中干預，轉瞬間他做出決定，他倏然抽槍指向馬洛里，「我沒有出現在那裡。當日和他見面的人是你，加雷斯‧馬洛里。」  
說時遲那時快，槍已上膛，槍聲大響。  
他被子彈的力道拽向後方，靠坐在辦公椅上喘氣，肩膀上的彈孔滲出鮮血，染紅了西裝。  
「你可能不知道，」馬洛里不動如山，「向我開槍的代價。」  
他聽見天花板上傳來輕微的聲響，一位特工從通風孔翻身下地，輕巧地落在馬洛里身側，凌亂的金黃色頭髮，挺拔的站姿，以及輕微冒煙的華爾特PPK，「○○七報到。」  
他的臉被用力擠壓在辦公桌上，冰冷的金屬銬上他的手腕，「以女王的名義，我以教唆謀害高階政府官員加雷斯‧馬洛里未遂、勾結異議份子洩漏國家機密為由，將重大犯罪組織署署長羅柏特‧哈蒙德逮捕歸案。」  
羅伯特瞇起眼睛，狹長的眼裡寫滿了怨毒，「大英帝國在落後，你們根本不知道你們破壞了什麼，你們以為你們贏了，事實上，你們輸掉了整個英國的未來。」  
「你們當然不擔心了，一個只要甩甩鞭子，一個就等著張開腿，」龐德驟然用手肘扼住羅伯特的喉嚨，「你很有經驗嘛。」  
馬洛里走上前，用槍托重擊羅伯特的太陽穴，羅伯特頓時昏迷。  
「我已經制服他了。」龐德有點懊惱，這種簡單的任務不需要長官出手。  
「我知道，只是不想弄髒耳朵。」  
「這些話很常見，」龐德看來滿不在乎，「以前就是這樣，你知道我出任務的時候，」  
馬洛里輕嘆一口氣，手一拉，抱住特工，在他耳邊輕聲說，「我知道其中的差別，這種話不用在我面前說。」  
怎麼可能會沒差別呢？以前不過是不足採信的謠言，但現在，他不想聽見龐德的犧牲被扭曲到不堪入耳的地步，特別是，所有的犧牲都是被設計好的圈套。  
他加大擁抱的力道，無法克制地想起○○九從特里斯電腦裡找到的資料，被殘害的前女友不過是設好的局，讓一個身心健全的特工自願扭曲性向和自尊，趴在地上苟延殘喘，無論特工背後的目的多麼遠大，檯面上看起來龐德就是會被人別有用心地解讀成放蕩，甚至被有心人士拿來當作人身攻擊的藉口。  
多麼噁心。  
第一次，馬洛里為了人無止盡的惡意感到憤怒，火焰從聽到特里斯的證詞之後就在心口燃燒，從沒熄過。興許邁可羅夫特會知道他在處理這件事的態度有所偏頗，卻什麼也沒說。  
他由衷感激。  
**這些人，名單上的所有人，一個也跑不了。**

  
「長官。」龐德征愣，他的長官從來都是不偏不倚的公正，在公事上，龐德從來沒有看過馬洛里失態的樣子，直到今日，為了一句無關痛癢的話，馬洛里竟對嫌疑犯使出不當的手段。  
_都是因為他。_  
那個會下令射出導彈不管他死活的嚴酷長官，原來也會因為一句對他的侮辱而失態，從來都是他護衛別人，龐德第一次碰見對他立意鮮明的護衛，感受相當新奇，像有根羽毛輕輕搔過心臟。  
加雷斯一直帶給他驚喜，在他們一起經歷過這麼多事、在感情裡找到平衡點、在確信對方就是最適合的伴侶之後，他已經相當滿足於這樣的關係。  
但每一次，他的長官所做的每個舉動，都讓他更愛他一點，心臟漲滿了不能言說的情緒。龐德一向擅於說話，言語是他調情的利器，但此刻，任何一句經過裝飾的話語都侮辱了如此真摯的情意。  
他的聲帶忽然失去作用，這不是他擅長的領域，他用力回抱加雷斯，想把受到衝擊和撼動表達出來。一瞬間，過去的任何傷害、委屈、疼痛、茫然都彷彿被海浪捲到海平面的另一邊，像人生必經過各種磨練才能贏來的獎勵。

 

  
比起恩德比下台時期，現在幾乎是整個朝野大肅清。馬洛里和邁可羅夫特聯手，揭發以羅伯特為首密謀的叛國行為，此事牽連甚廣，前後三個月，英國國會總計替換了三分之二的國會成員，史稱「羅伯特事件」。  
龐德回歸情報部門，處理智慧血液的雙胞胎問題。在《圈套》臥底時，他有一段時期的記憶喪失，《圈套》用藥控制了他，讓他錯以為自己在裡頭待上超過半年的時間，直到他在布洛費的基地被導彈轟炸，撞擊到腦袋，找回遺落在蘇黎世的記憶。

「你是說，因為你大量輸血給被你連累的布隆維斯特，所以他才有智慧血液的紀錄？」  
「我想，是這樣。」龐德的微笑很無辜。  
「然後你在二十四小內受到槍擊，被大量輸血，所以稀釋了自己的訊號？」  
「我想，是這樣。」  
「所以你輸血的人跟你長得九分像，還是隔天槍戰被打中都是巧合了？」  
「我想，是這樣。」龐德仍舊笑得很無辜。

Ｑ的眼鏡反著白光，「根據Ｍ的指示，為了尊重你的個人意願，智慧血液的所有紀錄將全部消除。」食指一按，電腦螢幕一閃，數據瞬間清空。他抬起眼，看著龐德僵住的笑容，突然心情大好，「再一次，你自由了，○○七。」

 

馬洛里回家的時候，的確沒有想過這樣的場景。  
他的特工跪在他的客廳，脖子上有一個金屬製的項圈，這個場面恍如隔世，公事包從手中脫落，掉在地板上，發出沉重而篤實的聲音。  
他著魔似地走過去，停在特工面前，聲音沙啞而低沉，「你實在沒有必要這樣。」  
特工動也不動，如虔誠的教徒。  
馬洛里閉了閉眼，「起來，我可以幫你，幫你把這一切都矯正回來。」  
特工依舊毫無動靜。  
一股氣突然從胸口溢出來，馬洛里厲聲說，「 **龐德，站起來！** 」  
特工動也不動。

他這是在跟誰發脾氣呢？馬洛里一瞬間感覺到荒謬，這些日子累積的煩躁感化成疲憊瞬間壓到肩膀上，他頹然坐下，往後靠向沙發椅背，用手掌覆住雙眼。  
他的脾氣不該發在龐德身上，他失控了。  
自從知道龐德會變成這副德性從頭到尾是有心人士的操弄，他一直處於既憤怒又心疼的狀態，但潛藏最深、最無法承認的那種，卻是恐慌。  
龐德是因為陷入主從關係，才會留在他的身邊。  
這種關係危險的像毒品，既然能成癮，也必然能戒除，他既然找到原因，就不可能昧著良心什麼都不做，這種關係本來就是不正確的，他被陷入陷阱裡的龐德吸引也是不正確的，所有不正確的事都該被糾正，也許回到最原始的上下屬關係才是正道。  
如此，他才不會動搖。

「我只代表一種限制，你的價值觀被弄混了。」馬洛里喃喃自語，話出口的同時，心臟忽然一縮，某種領悟來得無聲無息，卻能掀起驚濤巨浪。  
也許，他如今能站得如此挺立，是依賴著龐德對他的依賴。

膝上忽然多出熟悉的重量。  
馬洛里垂下眼，看見一顆金黃色的腦袋斜靠在他的膝側。  
「如今世界上，手足相殘，子女弒父，世道早已潰散，沒有所謂正確的價值觀。」

馬洛里用手指撫過那頭金髮，他無意爭辯何謂正道，他也不認為自己有那樣的立場，他唯一的希望只是，「我想要你自由。」  
龐德抬起頭，微微仰視他。「那正是我走向你的原因。」

 

 _世界早已紛亂憂煩，如失序的星象潰散，_  
_在生與死之間，你是我唯一的秩序。*_

 

Fin.

 

*此句改自里爾克的情詩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇會將成上下冊出售，詳細請持續關注同資訊頁！  
> 連載橫跨三個年度，第一次完成如此長度的篇幅，謝謝各位不離不棄一直追隨到最後！

**Author's Note:**

> 圈套實體書將分為上下冊：  
> 上冊《花開危崖》將於9/24 感染歐美only首販，
> 
>  
> 
> [資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/trapped.html)


End file.
